


Wait What

by supercorncob



Series: The Parallel of Us [3]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Anyways, I really got the idea after seeing those two words, I signed up to be a tutor and idk why, I'm aware I write too many of these badly and never finish them, It's a picture fic it's longer than I wanted it to be, M/M, baby au, gender swap, i cant be him tho hes out of my league, it's crack, karushuu, maybe im a wannabe asano, s a k u r a, sorry - Freeform, uh, wait what
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercorncob/pseuds/supercorncob
Summary: What happens when Karma Akabane wakes up as a baby? What happens to Gakushuu when he wakes up to infant cries in his boyfriend's bed? Let's find out.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Series: The Parallel of Us [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191350
Comments: 13
Kudos: 50





	1. Calm Before the Storm- and well, the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is, but haha Goichi go brr. Anyways yeah uh I've been posting snippets of this on Instagram but I'm not motivated to add to it (or any one of my works for that matter) so I decided to post here yay.

Gakushū Asano and Karma Akabane had spent the day before their first year anniversary like any other, with them waking up in bed, then rushing to get to Kunugigaoka High School. The two had begun living together almost half a year ago, and they had kept it a secret for all that time. In fact their whole relationship was kept a secret. They liked it that way. 

“Shu,” Karma asked, not looking up from his Nintendo DS, “where are we going tomorrow night?” It was always Asano’s job to procure the dinner reservation. 

“What makes you think I’ll start telling you?” Though, he never told Karma where they were going; to keep the element of surprise. 

“Does our year together mean nothing to you,” he frowned, finally looking up to pout at Asano.

“Karma,” Gakushū rolled his eyes and pet the red head’s hair, moving it to cover his face. 

“Yeah okay okay. Tomorrow is a school day,” it was Sunday that day and they had decided to stay at home. That was where they were most comfortable. 

“Let’s watch a case study,” Asano offered, although the way he reached for the remote showed Karma that he couldn’t have said no. 

“Always with murder on your mind,” Karma laughed a bit, setting his DS down so he could focus on the movie. 

“Guilty,” Asano smiled just a bit as he picked the episode. Then they spent the rest of the day huddled up on Karma’s couch, watching trials, confessions and crimes. It was a lovely day with nothing much happening, so when Karma knocked over an old vase his parent’s had brought home a bit over three years ago, Asano decided not to scold him. The day would’ve been too slow if he hadn’t broken anything.  But little did they know that this calm day would be something like the calm before the storm. (ew words)

Karma and Asano crawled into bed that night quite early, and they fell asleep no later than 12 in the morning, both eager to celebrate their year anniversary the next day. Though the way they ended up celebrating it wasn’t at all what either of them expected. 

Gakushū woke up to the sound of crying, coming from beside him where Karma had been just a few hours ago. He groaned, covering his ears with his pillow, thinking that this was another prank of Karma’s  to get him up on his feet. 

“Karma,” he groaned once the crying noises wouldn’t stop. He knew how Karma actually sounded when he cried, and this wasn’t him, he was sure. So when the crying didn’t stop, he picked up the pillow from under his head and turned around to hit the phone that was probably making the noise.

If it hadn’t been for his reflexes, Gakushū’s day might’ve gone a whole lot worse. But when he saw the baby lying down beside him, he halted. He set the pillow down gently and quietly began to panic. 

_ Who the fuck was this baby?  _

“Karma?” Gakushū asked the room after collecting himself, but he realized that Karma was nowhere to be found. He sighed, this was not how he wanted to spend their anniversary, or his Monday morning- that being said, he was bound to arrive at school late. He jumped off of the bed, the sobs became a background noise to make way for his loud thoughts. 

“I will kill you Akabane,” he said finally, getting some of his clothes from the closet. He would get dressed, then would address the elephant in the room. He went to the washroom to wear his clothes, and when he looked as neat as he could, he went back into the master bedroom. 

While Gakushū didn’t notice anything different in himself after moving in with Karma, the others at school noticed how the 17 year old would sometimes come to school with an unironed tie, or how he would smell like strawberries in the morning. The entire school knew something was up, but couldn’t quite guess what. 

When Gakushū got back to the room, the baby was quiet. He wondered if he was dead, and mentally scolded himself for wishing it was true. 

“Are you alive?” He asked the baby who was wrapped in- clothes, how had he not noticed this? Actually, it seemed Asano had failed to notice a lot of things about this baby, from the red colour of his hair to the fact that he was bundled up in Karma’s clothes from last night. He felt dizzy. “Um,” he sat down beside the baby whose eyes were wide open, and looked exactly like his boyfriend’s, “Karma?” He half expected the baby to answer with Karma’s usual voice, but he supposed that the baby’s head nod was a more reasonable response. “You’re lying,” was all he could say, and it was the last thing he said before deciding to get him ready. He picked the baby up, cleaned him to the best of his ability. 

Then he wrapped the little boy in a spare blanket that Karma had in his closet from a plane trip. Once he was wrapped, Asano looked at the time on his phone and realized that he was late. This was the first time in his whole life that he had been late to school, but he didn’t have time to wallow on about that. He decided that if he was late, he might as well skip- he realized he sounded more like Akabane than he wanted to. He would take the day off to buy Karma clothes, then find a witch doctor to change him back. 

That’s when he realized that he didn’t have anywhere to put Karma. He sighed and went to watch a youtube video on how to make a good strap for babies. He made a mental note to clear his search history after all this. He managed to make a decent strap and put Karma against his chest. He baby smiled. He snuggled into Gakushū’s uniform and let out a content sigh. 

Then, going against his dignity, which Gakushū prided himself in always having, he took a mirror selfie with the baby snuggled up against him. He justified that it would be there as proof that Karma did in fact become a baby, for when Karma came back and decided to tell him that he had imagined all this up. 

On the road, he barely got a glance from other pedestrians, but the people who did spare him a quick glance wondered what he was doing carrying a baby like that. 

“Can you understand me Karma?” He asked, not looking down at the baby who was drooling on his uniform. The baby shook his head and managed to put a smile onto his face. “You son of a bitch,” Asano shook his head after feeling the movement. He walked into the mall. 

“Hello sir! Would you like to try our,” a store employee asked him, but he cut her off with a tired look.

“Do you know where I can find baby clothes?” He asked, skipping all formalities. The woman kept her smile but there was a hint of confusion in her eyes as she pointed towards the right wing of the mall and asked a question.

“Shopping for your little brother?” Asano couldn’t tell why she would ask such a question. He found it ridiculous, did this boy look like his brother? He shook his head without thinking much about it. 

“No, but thank you,” he said dismissively, leaving for the right wing; he thankfully didn’t see the disapproving look on the lady’s face. He didn’t look a day over 18, one might argue he even looked younger, so why did he have a son? 

Gakushū made it to the baby store and was greeted by a young man at the door. 

“Hey, did you want to buy something for your little one?” The way that was phrased made him shift awkwardly; he had heard people call Karma his date, his lover, boyfriend, all that, but little one? This was odd. He was only snapped out of his thoughts when Karma nudged him.

“Oh, yes please. He needs proper clothing,” he explained to the compassionate looking man. 

“You’ve come to the right place! You’ve got some drool on your school uniform sir,” he commented as they made their way through the store. 

“Oh, yes he does that,” Asano almost flicked Karma. 

“Hm, well, how old is the little one then?” Gakushū realized he needed a story, something he could stick to for the time being. He looked down at the baby and decided he looked about ten months old. 

“Ten,” he said before Karma kicked him, though he didn’t feel the need to specify that he meant months, “months.”

“A nice big and healthy baby then,” then man smiled and lead them to the section of the store with the clothes for ten month old boys, “I’ll be at the cash if you need me.”

This left Asano alone with a baby and too many clothes to choose from. 

“What do you want to wear then?” He ended up asking Karma, and the redhead turned a bit, looking at the large amount of blue onesies. Some lady in the store smiled at him, finding it awfully cute that he was asking the baby. Though she wasn’t laughing when Karma pointed at the red suit at the top, clarifying with his fingers which row the shirt he wanted was a part of. 

“That one? I hardly think that’s appropriate baby attire,” Asano shook his head, and Karma stuck his tongue out, “yes alright, you’re the one wearing it, not me,” he reached up to get the red suit. Once he got it down and checked the size, the woman approached him. 

“Your brother’s a genius,” she started the conversation like that, looking at Karma who was now smiling brightly. 

“He’s not my brother,” Asano stated plainly, slightly glaring at Karma. 

“Oh,” she looked up at him, then at the baby, and finally at the school uniform. She decided not to comment.

“Yes, but I’m sure your baby is equally as intelligent as,” if he was going to come up with a story, he couldn’t use Karma’s name, so he used the  first one he thought of, “Goichi,” and Karma kicked him. What kind of name was that? 

“Oh, hardly,” the woman laughed, “so where’s his mother?” Asano tensed, where was his mother? His real mother was spending the month in Moldova, but he couldn’t say that. So the next thing that came to mind was what came out of his mouth. 

“She’s dead,” he said a bit too seriously, and Karma looked like he was about to cry. Luckily for Asano, the girl who had been taking a video of their encounter had left to get to second period before he slipped up that way. 

“Oh! I’m so sorry,” the look the woman gave him was one of sympathy and pity. Karma hated pity. He kicked Gakushū’s stomach again. 

“I’m kidding,” he told her, “I’m sorry, my sense of humour is beyond me,” Karma could’ve laughed at that, “she’s at school,” he explained. The woman looked almost too relieved. In her mind, a talented baby like this would have his potential wasted without a mother figure. 

Then after another brief period of small talk and baby clothing advice, Gakushū was paying for five baby suits, two shirts, a bib, and five pairs of sweat pants. The man at the cash had given him a discount. 

When he walked out of the store, he remembered that neither of them had eaten, so he turned to walk to the food court. 

“You won’t be able to drink strawberry milk in that body of yours,” he taunted, grinning at the frowning baby. Karma had an unimpressed look in his eyes, as if to express his feelings towards Gakushū teasing a baby.

“You can’t even eat,” he thought out loud, “my reservations will be wasted Karm- Chi,” he corrected himself, just in case someone was listening in. Karma didn’t quite like the name, so he began to wail. It was payback for being patronized and teased. He flailed his little arms and kicked his legs, crying out. Now all eyes were on him, and not in the discreet way that store workers had been staring at him all day, this time all their eyes really were glued onto the 17 year old with a screaming baby. 

“Shut up,” he told the infant, but he didn’t stop, “you’re causing a scene.” A few people looked like they wanted to teach him how to talk to a baby, but no one moved. “I’m going to cancel our reservations if you don’t stop that,” that was his last card to play, and surprisingly it worked. Karma stopped fussing and put the most innocent face he could on, which was a very cute one. Asano rolled his eyes and adjusted the baby on his chest and walked over to a shop to get food.

“You’re insufferable Karma, truly.” If Karma could speak in that moment, he would’ve said something along the lines of, ‘but you love it.’

He bought himself a plate of sushi and a carton of strawberry milk. He would drink it to taunt Karma. He set Karma down in a high chair and wondered what babies ate. That’s when he made the mistake of calling his father. 

“Where are you?” No formalities, always straight to the point with Gakuhou Asano.

“What are you supposed to feed babies?” 

“Why do you ask?” He hadn’t seen his son for a few months at home, but he had reason to believe that he was staying with Ren. 

“Gaaaa,” Karma’s voice sounded through the phone, since Gakushū had no plan to explain the situation to his father. 

“Don’t tell me you kidnapped a baby,” Gakuhou sighed, hoping that was the case; though he couldn’t afford to ever be straight forward, could he. 

“That’s ridiculous. How what do I feed him.” Gakuhou paused to take a breath before answering. 

“How old is he?” 

“A few months old, he can’t walk yet,” this was the longest conversation they had that wasn’t about school in years. 

“They’re normally breastfed,” he explained. 

“Do you think I have breasts?” He rolled his eyes and Karma laughed. 

“Does his mother?” He was hoping this question would give him answers to his unspoken questions. 

“Yes but do you think I’d be asking you if she was here?” He was referring to Karma’s mom, the one who had actually breastfed Karma, but Gakuho didn’t take it that way. 

“Hm,” he took a moment to take his information in. 

“BAAAAAAAAABAAAAAAA,” Karma yelled into the phone.

“Stop being a nuisance Chi,” Gakushū scolded him, pulling the phone away so he couldn’t scream into the speaker. The way Gakushū spoke to his apparent kid was enough to make Gakuho shiver, there weren’t many things in the world that could do that. 

“Get him some formula, put it in a bottle of warm water and shake. Check that it isn’t too hot, then feed him. Make sure you don’t choke him,” he explained. 

“Is there a faster option?”

“Do you not know how old he is exactly?” Then Gakushū picked a birthday, if anything it was to stop his father from patronizing him.

“Yes of course I do,” he lied, “he’s ten months old in three days.”

“I see,” Gakuho mentally calculated how old Gakushū had to have been when this Chi fellow was conceived. 

“So?”

“You could feed him apple sauce, that would be enough for a meal,” Gakushū nodded and thanked his father. Then a long pause came between the two.

“I should get going-“

“Will I be able to meet him?” More silence. Even Karma didn’t interrupt with his baby noises. 

“Some other time,” Gakushū wasn’t that heartless. Gakuhou released a breath he didn’t know he was holding, “I’ll see you tomorrow at school.” He hung up after hearing his father give him an affirmative grunt. 

After the call, Asano ate his food in silence as Karma played a game on his phone. 

“If you keep winning, people will get suspicious,” Asano told the little boy who was now finally shorter than him. Karma stuck his tongue out.

“We don’t need the press on our tails. Next thing you know, they take you away from me,” that sounded more emotional than he had intended it to sound, but it earned an ‘aw,’ from the lady sitting behind him. It looked like she was also skipping school. She didn’t realize who it was until he turned around, “Asano?”

“Ah,” he smiled sweetly, “yes. Hello, Meg right?”

“Yeah, I never knew you had a kid,” she smiled sheepishly.

“No body did,” he explained, and then smiled a bit more genuinely when he added, “not even me.” Although that didn’t sound very good. 

“Oh,” she stopped herself from telling him that he didn’t seem like the type. 

“But it’s all good now,” he assured her, though he mentally cursed at himself afterwards, because he knew that damage control on this situation would be hard work.

“Do you want me to keep it a secret?” She asked, and he nodded, hoping that no one else had to learn about his mystery child Karma Akabane. 

“Then your secret’s safe with me,” she smiled and went back to her food. And Asano did the same before picking his things back up and strapping Karma back in. He decided that if Karma was still a baby tomorrow, he’d buy a stroller. He was way too heavy to carry around all day. 

The two of them made it into the grocery store inside the mall and Gakushū bought a small stock of baby food, everything from sauces, and mashes of random ingredients, to powdered food and formula. He ended up spending more than his weekly allowance, but he was sure his father would understand the importance of the things he bought. 

After getting all of this, he sat Karma down at a bench and tried to feed him the salmon and pea mashed food. Only Karma grabbed the spoon and flicked the mush onto Asano’s face with a smile. 

“Son of a bitch,” Gakushū said, though his smile showed that he was more amused than annoyed. He took a small scoop of the mush and smeared it on Karma’s forehead. They were even, until of course, Karma dipped his entire palm into the jar and shoved his hand into Gakushū’s mouth. Asano could’ve bitten the hand off if he wanted to, but even with a baby’s hand gagging him, he found this hilarious; so much so that he laughed. It was rare to hear a genuine laugh from Gakushū out in public, but that’s exactly what Karma’s actions did. Any onlookers from Kunugigaoka would’ve gaped at the scene; it was the stern and disciplined, and rather fake class president, having fun. 

“Baba,” Karma laughed along before taking his hand back and wiping it on his shirt. 

“Are you going to eat properly now?” Asano asked after finishing his laughing fit. 

“Buba,” Karma nodded and took the spoon in his hand, along with another unopened jar. He gestured for Gakushū to open it, and he happily complied. 

“Don’t eat it too fast,” he told him, sitting down beside his new ‘son,’ and letting him eat. He was glad that Karma wasn’t actually fully a baby, since he had no idea how to feed a baby. It was helpful indeed that Karma didn’t know how to eat like a baby either. He was eating with his hand holding the jar and the other hand holding a spoon which was scooping up the food inside; in fact if it weren’t for the smudged of mush on his face, he wouldn’t have looked like a baby at all. 

“I spent a lot of money on you,” Asano sighed as the two of them walked out of the bathroom after cleaning up. Karma had used the washroom too. Asano just had to hold him up and close his eyes. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to see what was going on down there. 

“Bas,” he was trying to say ‘yes.’

“And now I need a baby bag,” he sighed, he was now carrying three large shooing bags and one mini sized Karma. 

They made their way back to the baby store and bought a baby bag, and a baby bottle. Asano had to whisper to Karma that it wasn’t normal to see a ten month old drinking out of a normal cup. 

“If I leave you at home for a minute, you won’t kill yourself, right?” He asked his boyfriend as they walked back to Karma’s house. He was going to see if Gakuho kept his old stroller, so he wouldn’t spend so much money on things he might not even need the next day, “you should nap. Your body isn’t what it used to be,” he told Karma who had yawned. Despite himself, started smoothing Karma’s hair down and humming a bit. It was a tune that his father and mother would take turns humming to him when he was a child. In mere seconds, Karma was asleep. Then at home, Asano tucked him in and locked the doors. It was 2pm and too much had happened, but the day wasn’t over yet. He still had his father to face. He knew he was working home that day thanks to the memorization of his working schedule. 

He hadn’t been in front of that house in months, and going back wasn’t the best feeling. He had left for multiple reasons, because of his father’s cold attitude, his temper, and the fact that his house just didn’t feel like a home. When Asano had spent his first night at Karma’s place, he felt that even there, a house where strangers and a school mate lived felt more like home than where he was raised; and that’s when he decided he would move out. 

“Gakushū!” the maid opened the door, taking Gakushū out of his thoughts. He had forgotten that Mondays were cleaning days. The presence of the house maids had decreased with his increasing age. 

“Hello miss Tanaka,” he smiled as he was pulled into a hug. He hadn’t been hugged by her in a good seven years. He supposed that his disappearance made some of the staff that had grown fond of him grow sappy. 

“Your father wants to see you,” she explained after letting go and looking at him fondly, “you’re all grown up.” Asano was starting to think that there was another reason why she was being all mushy. 

“Hardly,” he smiled, “but I’ll go up to see my father now,” he said, and she nodded, letting him into the house. He walked up the marble staircase and into his father’s office unannounced. 

“Take a seat,” Gakuho gestured towards the chairs in front of his desk as he finished typing something in his black laptop. 

“I need to ask you for a favour,” Gakushū started, no beating around the bush.

“Is this about Chi?” He asked, and Gakushū caught himself before he could ask who that was. 

“Yes,” he said, looking his father in the eye, “strollers are expensive,” he started off, “I don’t suppose you have my old one.”

Gakuho’s expression was unreadable, and Gakushū was starting to think that Gakuho had thrown all his baby things away after Ikeda died. 

“Yes I do. You didn’t bring him,” he frowned. 

“Who, oh,” so that was what it was about.

“Never mind that. Come,” he stood up and walked around the old wooden desk, “your things are in the attic.” Gakushū followed his father up to the highest floor of the house. 

Up there were the remains of a life Gakushū could barely remember. He saw stuffed toys, colourful books, skip ropes, toy balls, and so much more. He would’ve cried if he hadn’t taught himself to control his tear ducts. Instead of crying, he watched his father take the old stroller wrapped in plastic down from the shelf. Then all of a sudden the stroller was in his hands. It was odd. Felt like a ceremonious moment, but it also felt wrong. Though he decided against telling his father that his new son was actually his boyfriend. 

“You have something on your uniform,” Gakuho mentioned as they walked down the stairs back to the second floor of the manor. 

“I was feeding Chi,” he explained as he picked at the stain on his school uniform.

“You were a messy eater.”

“Then there’s still hope for him,” Gakushū joked, not meeting his father’s eyes, “um, I’m going to head back. I left Chi sleeping,” he said awkwardly after this remark. He needed to get out of there. 

“You shouldn’t leave a baby unattended,” Gakuho told him but nodded, dismissing him. 

“I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you for this Gakushū bowed then walked out the office doors, and soon enough the front doors. He unwrapped the stroller and began to push it to Karma’s house to get the feel of it. Tonight was going to be a long night, but mostly because he refused to cancel his reservations. 

When he got into the Akabane household with the key that he had been given when he moved, the house was almost too quiet. He didn’t know how long he was gone, but he crossed his fingers that Karma was still fast asleep.

“Karma?” He called out into the master bedroom before looking at the bed. When he did look at the bed, he was nowhere to be found, and Asano felt like ripping his hair out, “KARMA AKABANE COME BACK THIS INSTANT.” There was a giggling noise, “I’m going to count to five,” he sighed, angrily glaring at the bed where Karma was supposed to be. 

“BABA!” Karma yelled before the sound of his hands and feet crawling across the wooden floor could be heard, he was running away. 

“We have dinner in two hours Karma,” he called out, trying to follow the sound, “wouldn’t you like to see where I was going to take you? It’s a shame you can’t walk or bike in this form,” he added.

“HABABA,” the baby sounded angry. 

“I can’t take you there unless I find you Goichi,” he smiled at the use of the first name he had picked. Though that smile quickly disappeared after he heard a grunt and a large thud. He ran towards the noise. “KARMA?” Then there was a loud screech.   


“GASHUUU!” The baby’s voice yelled over and over until Asano found baby Karma lying down and throwing a tantrum on the floor next to the coffee table. 

“What did you do Goichi?” He asked, picking the baby up and inspecting his head, “did you bump into something?” Karma shook his head. 

“Bababa mik,” he pouted, wiping some tears from his eyes. For a moment, Gakushū forgot entirely that this was Karma. 

“Strawberry milk? What about it?” He asked, rubbing the boy’s back.

“Mik had,” he pointed towards the strawberry milk that was on the floor next to where he was lying. He then pointed at his head, “booboo.”

“Oh my gosh,” Asano’s eyes widened. The milk carton had fallen on his head. He set the baby down on the couch and went to get an ice pack. It was funny how if Karma was fully grown, he would’ve chucked a much bigger bottle at his head and he’d be fine. “I leave you for an hour and this is what you do?” He was starting to sound like a mom. Karma frowned and looked down apologetically. Gakushū handed him the ice pack and sat beside him.

“I wish I could talk to you,” Asano said after taking a picture of baby Karma holding an ice pack against his forehead with a dragon onesie on, “you aren’t nearly as snarky as a baby.” Karma stuck his tongue out and Asano snapped another picture, “oh but you’re so much cuter this way.” 

“Bababa,” Karma rolled his eyes.

Gakushū’s phone rung before he could scold Karma for the attitude. 

“Hello,” he put on his fake business voice.

“Where were you at school today?” It was Ren. 

“Ah, right,” he sighed and set the phone down after putting the call on speaker. 

“Ba-“ Asano shot Karma with a death glare before he could make any more noise. He didn’t need more people knowing about this. 

“So where are you?”

“At home,” he lied, and Ren would’ve believed that if he wasn’t at Gakushū’s house.

“Haha, no, where are you?”

“Um,” he thought about where else he could be, “I’m somewhere.”

“I heard you were with a baby? Babysitting a cousin?” So that was what the call was about. 

“No, Asanos make sure to only have one child per generation. Can you imagine two of my father?” This joke went over Ren’s head, but Karma found it hilarious, “shut up Chi.”

“Oh,” Gakushū could hear Ren thinking and frankly it was annoying. What if he did have a kid? Would that be such a big deal? He was Gakushū Asano, he could raise a child if he wanted to. 

“Is that all?” 

“How old is he?” He was glad that he picked a birthday earlier.

“He’s ten months old in three days.”

“Oh shit, did you know?” He was about to ask him why he wouldn’t know, but then he remembered what he told Meg. He sighed and shook his head.

“No, I did not.” Ren laughed.

“And I thought all you did was study,” that hurt his pride. Had Karma been in his usual form, he would’ve added, ‘all he does is me.’ 

“I’m hurt. Is that all?”

“We want to meet him,” that was when the other three of his friends grunted in agreement and Gakushū realized he made a mistake in telling them anything.

“Why?” 

“We want to figure out who he looks like,” he replied honestly. 

“Like me?” Well that was a lie, but they didn’t need to know that.

“The other half,” Asano face palmed. If they saw this baby, they’d comment on how he was the spitting image of Karma. 

“Karma,” Asano whispered and stared at the baby, “I mean, yes it was no one you knew. But very well, you can meet him tomorrow.”

“Awesome, so what’s his name?”

“Goichi,” everyone on the other line had to stop themselves from laughing. 

“That,” he paused to take a breath, “that’s a nice name,” he lied and Karma laughed again, almost falling out of his seat.

“Chi, shut up,” Asano snarled.

“You should talk to him nicely Asano-kun,” another voice told him, “what does his name mean?”

“It means he’s noisy,” Asano sighed after a moment of silence. He had to admit he found it funny at the time but now it wasn’t so laughable. 

“Did you pick that name?” They laughed a bit, but it was more out of awkwardness. 

“Yes, he couldn’t pick a name for himself, he can’t speak.” No one was laughing at that, except for Karma who found the whole situation hilarious, “Chi please shut up.”

“Baba, bo,” he argued back.

“Don’t give me that language Chi,” he told Karma.

“Baba mik ba hed,” he stuck his tongue out.

“It’s not my fault you hit your head. Stop being insufferable.”

“So what colour’s his hair?” 

“Red,” Asano said quickly, slapping Karma’s hand to stop him from sucking on his fingers, “your hands are dirty Chi, are you brain dead?” 

“Red?” Ren laughed, “like Karma?” Asano tensed.

“Mama,” Karma yelled, trying to say his own name. 

“Shut up Chi,” he groaned, glaring at the baby.

“MAMA,” Karma yelled, looking all too smug. 

“Is he alright? Does he want his mom?” Akari asked.

“MAMA MAMA MAMA MAMA,” Karma yelled again.

“SHUT UP CHI, YOUR MOM’S NOT HERE, DO I LOOK LIKE YOUR MOTHER?” He asked, which made Karma stop to smirk. His friends were more than a little concerned. 

“Papa,” Karma frowned after winking, “papa bas,” he meant sad.

“Yes I am sad because you’re being incompetent.” 

Everyone was just listening, worried about what kind of dad Asano proved to be- but maybe it ran in the family. 

“Baba ba,” he sniffled.

“The ice pack is melting on the couch Chi,” Gakushū said as he picked the pack off of the leather couch.

“BAbababa, ba no, shu,” that was his feeble attempt at telling Gakushū off. It was his couch anyway.

“We wouldn’t have needed the pack if you didn’t reach for the strawberry milk,” that caught his friend’s ears. Strawberry milk?

“Bababa mik.”

“You know you can’t drink that. Frankly it tastes like chemicals. Do you want to ruin your developing brain? If this doesn’t work out I could advertise you as a genius baby.” 

“Hey Asano, we have to go,” they felt like they were intruding. 

“Very well. I’ll be in class tomorrow, oh,” he decided that asking this question might help with his relationship secret keeping, “was Akabane at school?”

‘What a strange question for Gakushū to ask,’ was what all his friends were thinking, but they’d never admit that to him. 

“No, he was probably skipping again. Good luck with Chi!” They hung up. 

Karma burst out laughing. 

“Very funny,” Asano grumbled and let himself lie down on the couch, “I don’t want to do this anymore Karma.”

“Pon,” he poked Asano, “pon,” Gakushū complied and gave him his phone. Karma realized he could type. He was very happy about this. 

He typed it out and pressed the microphone.

“Gakushu, this is crazy, you look so hug.” Asano raised an eyebrow and sat up, looking at Karma.

“You could do that?” He sounded defeated, “THIS WHOLE TIME?” He groaned.

“Sorry Gakushi, my fingers are smal.”

“How did this happen? Are you some kind of witch?” He asked after sighing another few times. Then Karma began to type his response.

“I woke up hungy, so I cried. I dont remembr shrinking.”

“Did everything shrink?” He found himself asking, aloud too. Karma laughed.

“Unfortunately for you, yes.”

“I didn’t mean-“ he rubbed his temples, “at least your brain is in tact,” he said, “I don’t know what I would’ve done if you didn’t understand me.”

“Yeah, but why Goichi?” In the silence between Asano’s answers and Karma’s typed up responses, Asano took a moment to examine his boyfriend. He was very cute. 

Karma had the same red locks, they came down on his forehead just enough to give him bangs but keep his eyes in full view. His eyes were as clear as ever, shining in a colour he had only ever seen in Karma’s eyes. Sure, others shared the golden hue he had, but there was something sharp about them that always made Gakushū very fascinated. 

“First name I could think of that wasn’t stealing from a classmate,” he explained, “I had a toy bear named Goichi growing up.”

Karma was typing again, and as his small fingers tapped across the screen, his tongue stuck out in concentration. It must’ve been very hard to type with such chubby hands. 

“Did the principle get that for you?” Asano nodded his head in response. 

He could remember back when his dad would carry him around and push him in the stroller that was now inside the Akabane household. He could remember running up the hill with Goichi and Gakuhou. It was a simpler time. Asano hoped that his father didn’t notice how he named his ‘son’ after a stuffed bear that was probably locked away up in the attic. He wished he could remember more of that than he did. 

“He’ll notice I look like Karma.”

“Maybe I had a kid with you,” he said and before he could take it back, Karma smiled at him. 

“They will probably think that your girlfriend cheated on you with me,” that was much more reasonable, and with the minds that his classmates had, it was probably going to be that way. 

“I could hide your hair,” Gakushū offered.

“My eyes are a bit too much,” even Karma new the effect they had on some people.

“Can babies wear contacts?”

“I’m technically not a baby,” so it was settled, Gakushū would buy him violet contacts. 

“Your facial structure isn’t the same as before, so you don’t look too much like yourself other than your, hm,” he inspected his boyfriend, “could I dye your hair?” 

Karma scooted backwards. 

“Over my dead body,” was what the look on his eyes said, and Gakushuu smiled. 

“Temporary dye. A lighter shade of red,” he begged. 

“It better wash out,” Karma typed in after a moment. 

“I promise. If not, I’ll shave my head.” It was settled. Gakushū took Karma and put him in a stroller before they left the house for their reservations.

“You’ll look stupid, having dinner with a baby,” was the last thing Karma could type before Gakushū took his phone away. 

“No phones at the dinner table, I hope you behave.” Gakushū had changed into a dress shirt and had put a tux on Karma, “and that you don’t spill anything on your tux, I spent more than I had to.” They walked in silence and Gakushū could hear Karma telling him that he didn’t have to go all out. 

“Well I thought it would look cute, if you don’t like it you can take it off.” It was another twenty minutes to the restaurant with a rooftop view of Tokyo. It wasn’t cheap, and Gakushū had reserved one of the best tables for this day. It was unfortunate that he wasn’t spending it with a full sized Karma. “If I see anyone I know,” he said to himself, “I’ll jump.” He heard Karma laughing. “You sound adorable by the way,” he added. 

“You’ll like the restaurant, it provides a view of your mountain,” he explained, “let’s just hope they don’t question why I don exactly have a date.” He realized that no matter how weird and undesirable it was to spend their first year anniversary this way, it was an interesting one, and one unlike any other. 


	2. A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go and have their anniversary dinner :)

After another twenty minutes of Gakushū rambling, they made it to the restaurant. The employees had him keep the stroller in the coat closet, then lead them to their table. They got curious looks, but everyone assumed that he was either there for a family meeting with his brother, going to meet his wife, or babysitting a boy while he was going on a date. They were wrong; the boy was his date. 

“Can I have a high chair please?” He asked the waiter, and he happily nodded. In the meantime he placed Karma down on the table. He took a quick picture of him to commemorate the occasion, then a selfie with him. The city night life was in the background and everything was perfect- well almost. The high chair came and Karma was put into it and seated in front of Asano. 

“Is it just you two?” He asked, the shock evident in his voice. 

“Yes, just us today,” he nodded. This caught the attention of someone who was sitting near them. Nagisa had heard that voice before. 

“I’ll leave you two to order then, can he eat solids?” The waiter asked before leaving.

“No, he can’t, but I brought some food for him.” With that the waiter nodded and walked away.

-

“Why couldn’t you have been a toddler?” Gakushu asked, wanting to have shares a dinner with him. 

“Baba,” Karma frowned, “mik?” 

“Yes, I brought you milk,” Asano shook his head, “you want to have the steak mush or strawberry mush?”

“Bababa,” he smiled, eager to eat something in his favourite flavour.

“What am I gonna do with you?” He sighed after handing him the opened jar of mush with a small spoon. 

“Hug.”

“Yes, I could hug you,” he smiled weakly, “but I can’t get used to this.” Karma frowned, taking a thoughtful bite of his food.

“Pon, pon.” Asano handed the baby his phone. 

“When my food comes you can’t use the phone alright? It’s improper, you should know this already.” 

“I love the place you picked, you really out did yourself Shū,” the phone spoke after a moment of Karma typing.

“The skyline is said to do wonders for stress, but our situation worries me,” Gakushū admitted. 

“I’m sorry, I wish I could help you.” Then the waiter came back. 

“Hello sir, do you know what you want to order?” It was a steakhouse, so Asano decided on something traditional.

“Yes actually, a ribeye steak, 12 ounces with a side of mashed potato and gravy,” he explained, and the waiter nodded. 

“Anything to drink?”

“I wish,” he sighed and gestured toward Karma. The waiter understood, “but actually, do you have milk? Strawberry milk?” 

“I can check sir. Thank you for ordering,” he smiled and waved at Karma before taking the menus and going off. 

-

Then, as Asano stared into the distance, he heard Karma screech. 

“NASA!” He rocked forward in his chair and Gakushū glared at him.

“You’re making a scene Kar- Chi,” he warned, but Karma pouted at him and pointed at the blue haired boy who was on a date with someone unfamiliar to Gakushū. His date had long black hair and unlike Nagisa, she didn’t look out of place. 

“You’re joking,” Gakushū groaned before shooting the couple behind him an apologetic look, to apologize for Karma of course. 

“Peas?”

“What do you want me to do? Carry you and walk up to him? He’s on a date.”

“Gashu peas,” he batted his eyelashes, but Gakushū wouldn’t budge. Luckily, he didn’t have to. Nagisa and his date approached him.

“Hey Asano?” He looked like he didn’t know what he was doing asking him, but his date had convinced him it was okay to ask. 

“Oh, Nagisa,” Asano tensed, “fancy seeing you here.” Nagisa stared at him for a second and then cleared his throat.

“Yes! Very fancy, um, sorry this is weird,” he laughed awkwardly, “is this your kid?” He blurted out. 

“Mama,” Karma tried you say his name.

“Aw, do you miss your mom?” Nagisa’s date asked the baby, pinching his cheek.

“Oh, please be careful with his face,” Gakushū looked awfully stressed, “yes sure, this is my child, he has problems,” he wasn’t looking at Nagisa anymore. He was genuinely concerned for Karma. 

“Kah de?” Karma asked, recognizing the girl better than Asano had.

“Hm? Kaede?” She took a step away from the baby.

“What? What’s wrong?” Now Nagisa approached the baby.

“Nasa,” Karma smiled at him with a mischievous look in his eye, he hoped it was enough to relieve Gakushū of his stress and to get more people on board with whatever their situation. Karma couldn’t imagine Gakushū without his pretty hair. 

“Nagisa?” 

“He knows our names,” Kaede- Nagisa’s date told Nagisa before turning to Asano.

“That’s what you wanted to do? You could’ve asked for my phone Karma,” Asano groaned, and Karma stuck his tongue out as he reached for the device, “you’ll have to crawl home if you don’t stop with the scenes. I have dignity,” it looked odd for anyone watching to see him talk to his child that way, but at that point the dignity he referred to was nowhere to be found. His best guess was that he had left it in bed last night. 

“Baba,” Karma rolled his eyes as he finished typing, “would you do that to your son shū? anyways, hello nagisa and kaede. This is Karma. Don’t ask. Congrats on getting together, make cute babies like me.”

Kaede blushed and looked away from the smirking baby.

“It’s not like that Karma,” Nagisa tried to defend himself, “but wait.”

“Don’t bother asking Nagisa, you’ll waste your time. I’ve been carrying him around all day,” Asano told the blue haired boy. 

“Oh? Where did you find him?” Then he remembered that no one knew they lived together. 

“He showed up at my door and asked to use my bathroom, the maids let him in. Then he was like this,” Asano told them with the straightest face he had on all day.

“Oh, damn. And he can’t speak? Or walk? He’s stuck like this?” 

“If he wasn’t, I wouldn’t be spending time with him.”

“Right, um, did you have to cancel a date to bring him out or something?” Kaede asked.

“Something like that. We’d hate to interrupt your date though, please. I can deal with Akabane.” This was a side of Asano that Karma hadn’t seen since he had turned into a baby. It was the side of him that addressed him solely by his last name, who talked to him like a rival, and who didn’t smear food on his forehead. He was going to miss being a baby.

“Yeah, alright, sorry about the intrusion. This is a really odd scenario, I hope you figure out how to get out of this,” Nagisa said and offered him a smile before him and his date left. 

“He called him Karma,” Nagisa whispered to Kaede who smiled in response.

“He was probably going to go on a date with him before he turned into a baby,” Kaede thought out loud, but they were thankfully out of Asano’s ear shot. 

There was a heavy silence as the food was set in front of Gakushū. 

“I miss you,” he let out, which was a full 180 from what he had told Nagisa, “why can’t you be big again?” He groaned as he ate, “honestly Karma I preferred it when you were taller than me,” he was rambling now, because some part of his brain still didn’t connect his Karma with the Karma seated in front of him. 

“Why couldn’t I have become the baby?” He continued, “I was much cuter,” he didn’t believe that, but it was something to say, and it earned him an eyebrow raise from Karma. 

“How are we going to explain the school you’re missing out on?” Karma typed something.

“Do the work for me and say I’m on vacation.”

“And get you full marks?” He laughed, “I’ll start doing the work tomorrow.”

Karma typed something else in.

“At the end of the date, do I get a kiss?” Asano rolled his eyes.

“The anniversary is cancelled until you’re at least 175cm.”

“So short,” he typed quickly, wanting to keep up with the conversation. He had gotten used to the typing to an extent. 

“You’re one to talk. I’m so glad I didn’t go with the anniversary cake,” he sighed again, finishing up his food. 

“We’ll do it again, right after I’m back,” Gakushū’s phone said after two minutes of Karma typing. 

“This reservation was placed a month ago.”

“I’ll make it enjoyable, don’t worry,” Asano’s face flushed.

“Don’t write it like that.”

“Just because I have a small p-“ Gakushū grabbed his phone and coughed before turning it off.

“No phones at the dinner table Goichi.”

They spent the next few moments conversing without the help of Gakushū’s phone, so it was more amusing and less embarrassing for Asano. 

“Kith kith!” 

“I can’t kiss you.”

“Peas gashu?” He pouted, batting his little eyelashes, and Gakushū had to take a picture. 

“If you don’t change back before halloween, I’m going to dress you up,” Asano laughed as he took a selfie with the pouting boy. 

“Mama?” 

“You want me to dress you as Karma?” 

“Hm,” he nodded his head, “susi.”

“You’re not going dressed as sushi,” he shook his head, “going as Karma is fine. I’ll come up with an excuse.”

“Gashu be mama,” he was getting better at talking as the day progressed and Gakushū couldn’t help but feel proud. 

“If we both go as Karma people will think I have a fetish.”

“Hmph.”

“Why don’t I dress you up as me?” His eyes brightened at the idea, “I could fix your hair, give you a miniature uniform. A judo uniform would look lovely on you! Or maybe a soccer outfit,” he knew where he’d be going after school tomorrow. 

  
  


“Nuuu, gashu nu,” Karma frowned, he did not want to be dressed up as an Asano- even if that was what he was technically doing. 

“We should get the cheque, no point in staying here any longer. We still need contacts,” Gakushū told Karma as he signalled the waiter to bring them the check. 

“Piktur,” Karma said, pointing at the edge of the building. He wanted something at least to commemorate their time at the top of Tokyo. 

“We won’t be able to show anyone, but alright. I can kiss you on the cheek,” he blushed a bit as the waiter came with the machine. 

They paid then Gakushū picked Karma up and walked over to the ledge.

“Are you scared that I’ll drop you?” He joked, looking over the edge.

“Hmph.”

“Alright alright,” he turned around so that the selfie they took would show the beautiful night skyline, “say baba.” A few people had turned to look at them as they took a picture, and some others were getting in line to take pictures of themselves. Among the people glancing their way, Nagisa looked at the two. And for a brief moment, Nagisa could’ve sworn that Karma winked at him. Gakushū finished taking pictures and they went off. 

“I didn’t have time to do my laundry,” Gakushū groaned, they were back home and he was looking through his closet to get a uniform for the next day. 

“Mama uform,” Karma suggested. 

“Your uniform pants are too long,” Asano frowned, “it would look weird.”

“Hm,” he shrugged, going to play with his DS.

“By the way,” Asano said as he folded Karma’s pants to see how they would fit, “I hope you’re small enough to fit inside my bag.”

“Bah?” He asked, wondering why he would have to do that. 

“I can’t leave you here alone or I’ll be single for the rest of my life,” he explained as he took Karma’s shirt uniform. 

“Bu bu,” he didn’t want to stay inside a backpack.    


“You can listen in on the lessons so you aren’t behind,” he added, although both of them were advanced by at least two years. 

“Gra pa.”

“Grandpa?” Asano asked before realizing what he meant, “oh. You have to meet them all tomorrow,” he pulled at his hair, “if the contacts don’t work I’ll have to say you’re sick. Please behave well. If my father notices that my ‘son’ is uncivilized, I won’t hear the end of it.”

“Gra pa,” he repeated, trying to speak. He was getting better at it, but it could use some work. For some reason, the sounds he was making in his mind weren’t coming out of his mouth. 

“Don’t call him that with me around.”

“Dada,” Karma winked, at least his baby tongue could do that one. 

“If you call me daddy, we’re going to have problems.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we love embarrassing Gakushuu, almost as much as Karma does


	3. I don't suppose you're back to normal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karushuu has a wonderful day at school

They went to bed that night as much different people than they were the night before. A part of Asano was certain that this had all been a crazy dream and that their anniversary would happen when he woke up, and his hopes went up when the first thing he saw in the morning was the red hair beside him, but then he realized that the head was small and he wasn’t snoring loudly. 

He groaned. Another day with Goichi. 

“I don’t suppose you’re back to normal?” He asked the mop of hair. 

“Nu,” he voice sounded sad. Tired too. What Asano didn’t know was that he had been practicing his speech for half the night. “Gashu, can’t tak,” he frowned, “Gashu want tak,” he couldn’t pronounce the letter ‘I.’

“You’re getting better. We should get to school soon,” he got up to go and get changed. They had semi-permanently dyed his hair to a lighter shade of red the night before and now all that was left was to give him the purple contact lenses. 

“Sad,” he rolled around, “shuuuuu,” if Gakushū closed his eyes, he could hear the Karma he used to know. 

“Just don’t get spotted. I don’t want to get into any trouble,” Asano told him before going to wash up. 

After another thirty minutes of changing, folding clothes and getting Karma’s contact lenses in, they were ready for school. Luckily, Karma fit in his backpack. He walked to school in silence and sighed while approaching the front gate. 

He dreaded this because a) his father’s car was parked in its usual spot, b) he had a child in his backpack, c) he had skipped school the day before, and d) everyone was staring at him. He decided to walk past them as quickly as possible. After his lengthy walk to his class, he found himself concerned for Karma, which was rare given his current location, but then again Karma wasn’t exactly himself, and he hadn’t moved since he started walking to school. 

“Akabane,” he whispered as he nudged the bag, “did you suffocate?” No response. “Akabane this isn’t funny,” he sighed and set the bag down carefully. Though before he could open it to check on Karma, his friends spotted him. He rolled his eyes and picked the backpack back up, which was most likely an unusual sight, given the fact that he never brought a backpack, always just a smaller bag to fit his books. 

“Hey, Asano,” Ren waved, “did you get any sleep last night?” Gakushū had actually done some reading on babies the night before, so he nodded his head.

“Yes of course, he isn’t a newborn.” That phrase confirmed that his friends weren’t hallucinating the phone call the day before.

“So where is he?” 

“In a better place,” Gakushū shrugged and they gave him horrified faces, “I meant at home.”

“Oh,” they shifted awkwardly in silence, “so for our student council meeting, we were thinking about expanding the-“

“Was that today?” 

“Yeah, same time and date as usual,” they eyed him weirdly. 

“Sorry I’m,” he looked at his watch, or rather where his watch was supposed to be, “slipping.”

“That’s alright, I mean, big changes right?” Akari smiled at him.

“I mean I still have my phone,” he told them and felt his pockets for it, but he realized that he had given it to Karma before starting to walk to school, “also at home. I think I need to be alone.” He excused himself to go to the washroom. He locked the whole room’s door and groaned.

“Dada?” Karma woke up at the movement.

“This is difficult. They’re all staring at me,” he explained to the small boy, “can you breathe?”

“Ba, beet,” he nodded and Gakushū smiled. 

“Well I can’t, I forgot my watch,” he explained, and Karma shifted in the backpack, “what is it?”

“Gashu wats,” he said, he had taken the watch with him when he noticed his boyfriend had forgotten it. 

“You brought it? Can you hand me my phone too?” He sighed in relief and set the backpack down to open it.

“Wats, puck,” Karma was trying, really. He gave his ‘father’ his watch and phone. After Gakushū took his stuff, he couldn’t help but admire the work he had done on Karma. In a way he now looked like a mix of him and Karma, it was cute. When he finally picked Karma back up, it was time for class. 

“Remember to listen in class,” he told his backpack while he walked in the hallways.

“You talking to yourself Gakushū?” Ren asked, catching up with his oldest friend. 

“Yes, it’s efficient,” he said without putting much thought into it. 

“Are you having trouble with Chi?” He asked suddenly, no point in beating around the bush.

“What? What makes you think that?” 

“You forgot about the meeting, skipped yesterday, don’t have your phone or watch, we’re just concerned.”

“I don’t know what you mean, I have my watch right here,” mental games were always fun.

“But you said,” Gakushū just smiled at him.

“I appreciate your concern, but it’s a temporary arrangement,” he began to think of an escape plan for when Karma turned back. 

“Oh, does his mom want him?” He wasn’t dropping it, but he could at least drop his volume. 

“I’ll tell you in private,” he said as they entered their math class, “have you heard from Akabane?”

“It’s amazing how you still find the time to think about him,” Ren joked as he took his seat next to Gakushū, on his right side. 

“He called me the other night about some trip,” he lied.

“He has your number?” 

“It was a bet,” he explained a bit too quickly. 

“Oh, well maybe he meant that he was going somewhere. That explains why he hasn’t been here. Does he know about Chi?” 

“Why would he?” 

“Okay that’s fair, he might try to beat you in that domain too,” Asano mentally laughed at that. He could imagine Karma also having a child just to out-dad him.

“I doubt even Akabane is that stupid,” Karma shifted in the backpack, it told Asano that he didn’t appreciate the comment, so Gakushū smiled, “but it’s him, so you never know.” The friends laughed.    


First period went by quickly enough and without any distractions from Karma. Then he was listening in and taking mental notes while the class worked in silence. Gakushū hoped for the rest of the day to go exactly that way, but nothing Asano ever wanted in life happened. 

It was second period when Karma sneezed in the backpack. Gakushū pretended it was him. That was the first signal that Karma was getting bored. By lunch, he let a few hairs stick out of Asano’s backpack. 

“Mama,” was the first actual word he said at lunchtime in the hallway, and Gakushū froze. 

“Get back in the bag,” Karma’s head was almost all out now. Seo noticed this and pointed without meaning to direct attention to their class president. 

“Boss- uh, Asano,” he started, “there’s a baby in your bag.” He wasn’t the only one who had noticed- in fact; some people were staring. 

“Really Seo? I hadn’t noticed,” Gakushū said, sarcasm evident in his voice. 

“Could he breathe in there? Is that- how long has he been there?” Gakushū entered an empty classroom to take Karma out and his friends entered to get some answers. 

“He’s been in here all day. He was supposed to be listening in class but apparently someone got bored,” he was talking to Karma more at that point.

“Mama,” Karma stuck his tongue out.

“He wants his mom? Does she go here?” 

“No. Stop trying to speak, you’re making a fool of yourself Chi,” he glared at Karma, who smiled and tilted his head. 

“Kah ma,” he smiled sweetly, and Gakushū’s urge to pull his hair out was getting stronger by the second.

“Kah ma? Karma?” Ren asked, eyes wide, “Karma?” Karma nodded his head, “why did you teach him how to say Karma?” Karma frowned, he didn’t understand. 

“I didn’t. He learns things on his own,” Gakushū dismissed the question to the best of his ability, “did anyone else see Chi in my,” he was cut off by an old familiar voice on the school speakers.

“Gakushū, come to my office immediately,” it was odd to hear his first name like that, even from his father. He sighed. He was going to leave Karma with his friends as he settled things with his father, but then the voice on the speakers continued, “if you put him back in the bag, you’re out of my will.” So much for that. He left without another word, and without his bag for that matter. He carried Goichi on his hip and walked out of the classroom into the crowded halls. This was probably the most embarrassing moment in his life, second only to getting a lower test score than Karma. 

People stared at him and the little boy with the same hair and eye colour as him.

“If you do anything embarrassing, you’re sleeping on the floor,” Gakushū whispered your the boy, who reached up to cup his cheeks with his tiny hands. “You’re kidding.”

Karma planted a small kiss on his cheek. Asano flushed, more out of embarrassment if anything, but others didn’t know that.

“Gakushū, if you don’t come to my office,” Gakuho said on the speaker, and Gakushū rolled his eyes and Karma smiled.

“Gah pa!” He yelled, and Gakushū felt like disappearing. 

“Please Chi, shut up.”

“Don’t tell him to shut up,” his father was watching and listening to the chatter in the hallway with the cameras. 

“I have legal grounds to sue you father,” Gakushū said lazily, looking into the nearest camera, “besides, I’m on my way.”

“Gah pa speek,” Karma was enjoying this attention.

“Your grandfather is not a speaker,” Gakushū scolded, “if he were, my life would’ve been easier,” he explained, getting into the role.

“Dada, kah ma?” 

“Where did you learn that stupid word?” He asked as they walked up the stairs.

“Dada sad,” Karma scrunched his face, “baba. Mama.”

“Do you want to call your mama?” He asked, thinking about calling Karma’s actual mom. 

“Nu,” he shook his head, “like dada.”

“Do you prefer my company then?” He made it to the top floor to meet with his father. 

“Dada,” he nodded his head, “gashu,” he made a face, “no want gah pa,” he didn’t want to spend any time with Gakuho, the man scared him. 

“I’ll try to get you out of there, but he wants to meet you,” he said in a hushed voice, “so act smart.” People were still looking as Asano knocked on his father’s door with baby Karma in his arms. Gakushū made sure to not think too hard about all that was happening, because he was convinced that if he did, he’d lose his mind. The door crept open. 

“Gah pah?” 

“Shut up, sit straight,” Gakushū told Karma as his father made his way out the door.

“That’s no way to talk to a child Asano,” so much for first name basis. 

“I learnt from the best,” they stepped into the office. Oddly enough, the lights were on. “What’s the occasion?” He asked, looking around at the usually dark room. 

“First impressions are important.”

“Your first impression on me didn’t last,” Karma was awfully quiet as the father and son went back and forth. 

“Sit down,” he said with a sigh as he sat down behind his desk, “is Chi sort for something?”

“What if it is?”

“Hm, hello Chi,” he turned, deciding that his son wasn’t gonna provide him with good answers. 

“Hewo gahpa,” Karma got out, he didn’t want to be there, but he might as well help Gakushū out. How knows? Maybe Gakuho was a good grandfather. 

“Adorable,” he smiled, which took Karma by surprise; so much so that he jumped a bit and hugged Gakushū, and because of this, his face flushed. 

“Are you afraid of grandpa Chi?” Gakushū taunted, but tried to sound as friendly as possible. Karma shook his head.

“Did you eat yet?” Gakuho asked Karma, who shook his head. The older Asano frowned, “when was the last time you ate?” Karma raised seven tiny fingers. “Asano, you feed your cat more often than you feed this genius boy,” Gakuho shook his head and went to the phone to order some food for Chi. Gakushū was surprised at how willing his father was to talk to his ‘son.’

“We should get going soon father, classes start up again in twenty minutes.”

“A classroom is hardly the right environment for a baby. I’ll keep him here until the end of the day,” Gakushū was taken back. From what his father had shown him while growing up, the classroom was the only place for a baby. 

“I’d much rather have him with me, he’s not a cellphone that you can confiscate and return at the end of the day.”

“You’re right, he’s not. But he is my grandson, and since you prove to be as incompetent as you are intelligent, I have no choice but to take him from you.” Was that a compliment? Gakushū sighed and shot Karma a sympathetic look.

“Very well. Don’t instil your morals on to him while I’m gone,” he stood up, “and limit his screen time. He doesn’t like celery and if he asks for strawberry milk, say no,” he told his dad before walking out, leaving Karma in the bright room. The windows were even opened. 

After Gakushū had gone back to his friends to eat and prepare for class, Gakuho began to talk to Karma. 

“You can’t walk yet?” He asked, smiling at the boy who was now seated on his office desk. He almost laughed at how Goichi would rearrange his neck tie. 

“Nu gah pa,” he shook his head, “hawd.” Gakuho nodded his head, he was amazed by how the young boy could actually understand him.

“I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it. What has your father taught you so far?”

“Wead, pon, eat, gah pa, shiwt,” he explained, putting his fingers up with every thing he listed. 

“You can use a phone?” It was a miracle really that Gakuho understood Karma’s attempt at talking. 

“Yeth,” he nodded, putting his hands out to reach for Gakuho’s phone, “pon?”

“He said to limit your screen time,” he looked like he was thinking about it, and Karma frowned, “but how could I say no to you!” He sounded unusually happy again, but Karma learnt your hide his surprise. He gave the boy his phone. 

The lock screen background was plain black, as expected, but once it was opened, his home screen background was a picture of Gakushū as a baby. Karma found it adorable. They did look alike in some ways, they had the same build, the same eye colour thanks to the contacts, and the same hair colour thanks to the dye. Their facial structure was also similar enough for Karma to ask.

“Goichi?” At least he could say his own name. Asano laughed and shook his head.

“No that’s Gakushū, what do you call him?”

“Dada,” Karma explained, looking through the director’s phone. He went to notes to type something out. He might as well set a good first impression.

“I ordered you some mashed potatoes, is that alright Goichi?” He picked up on the name. 

“Mhm,” he said, sticking his tongue out while typing with his two index fingers.

“You’re not erasing my tax refunds are you?” Karma giggled and finished typing, then pressed the speaker button. 

“Strawberry milk?” His phone said. Gakuho was taken back, and very interested. This child really was a genius. He was born with it too. 

“Where did you learn to type?”

“Dada,” he explained.

“You’re a genius Chi,” he said again, “who’s your,” he paused, “who’s your mom?”

“Uh, mama,” he looked down, trying not to laugh, “mama papa,” he shook his head. 

“Yes, I, know that can be hard. But you have me,” he explained. Karma looked up. “Gakushū’s mother wasn’t around for much either. Do you like your father?” Karma tilted his head.

“Dada,” he thought and nodded his head, “lab dada,” he smiled. This was probably the closest he’d get to confessing his feelings for Gakushū in front of his dad. 

“I can’t believe you’re so smart, your father was completely average when he was your age, but you can understand me.”

“Yeth,” Karma nodded his head again, “gah pa lab Chi?” He was having too much fun with this.

“Yes, very much.”

“Chi nouncmet?” He eyed the announcement speaker, “peas?”

“Yes I suppose it won’t hurt,” he turned the speaker on, and Karma looked overjoyed, he almost fell off of the desk. “Careful there.”

Gakushū was familiar to the voice his father was using on the speaker, it was one he hadn’t heard in years, but something he would never forget. He was just about ready to cover his ears.

“Gashu,” Karma said, clearing his little throat, “dada? Dada class?” He asked into the speaker, and Mr. Asano laughed. “Kah ma!” He yelled, which made his ‘father’ groan and hit his head on his desk. “Gah pa gib bababa mik,” he said with a tone of finality and Gakuho took the speaker. 

“My apologies, carry on.”

“Gah pa?” He was going to push his luck, see how far he’d go for his grandson. 

“Ice cweam?” He tilted his head, trying to be as cute as possible. Though it wasn’t hard for him, especially since i’m Gakuho’s eyes, he was just about the cutest thing ever. 

“Does your mother let you?” Karma nodded his head. 

“Mama pwetty,” he really was improving with his speech, now all he had to do was learn to walk. 

“Oh? Do you know her name?” He was very curious about who could’ve produced such a smart child. 

“Gashu?” He thought about the name, “mama Sakra,” he said, picking one of the first girl names that came to mind. 

“Sakura?” Gakuho would have to do some research that night, “where’s mama?” Karma looked up at him, wide eyed, he wanted to look like he was about to cry.

“Ded,” he pouted and wiped his eye, “mama no heew,” he explained, making hand motions.

“What? She’s dead?” He looked distraught and Karma almost felt bad.

“Nu! Sowwy gahpa,” he looked down in embarrassment, “mama school,” he smiled sheepishly. 

“Oh thank goodness,” Gakuho sighed, and then smiled a bit with an eyebrow raised, “you have your father’s sense of humour.”

“Hm, mat,” he said suddenly; wanting to further shock the poor man, “mat book.”

“Math? Don’t tell me you can do math too!”

“Yeth,” this was going to be an interesting day.

Meanwhile, Gakushū was dreading another announcement. Everyone was eyeing him weirdly. They were pitying him, judging him, cheering him on, everything he didn’t want. He really wished Karma was back to normal.

“Who’s his mom?” Someone passed him a letter. He crumpled it up.

“Asano?” The teacher asked after he angrily tossed the paper into the recycling bin. 

“It’s nothing, I’m sorry,” he shook his head in embarrassment. The teacher went to pick the paper back up from the recycling bin. This was his punishment for pulling an Akabane (skipping class.)

“Who’s his mom?” She read the note and raised an eyebrow. All eyes were on Asano, who wished he could disappear. How could he stay composed in a situation like this?

“I don’t know,” he started, and people glared at him, so he chose to take a different route, “she doesn’t want to um,” he paused again, “she’s at school.” That wasn’t the answer they wanted.

“Does she have a name?” Ren asked, and Gakushū glared at him.

“No, she doesn’t,” he rolled his eyes. 

He hated that day so much that when he decided when finally got Karma back, he would force him to sleep on the ground. At the end of the day he went to the office to pick his son up and was met with a disturbing surprise. 

His own father, Gakuho Asano was standing there in a well lit room, laughing and playing with a baby who’s hair was dyed and who’s eyes were changed to look like his. It was a scene out of a horror movie really, and Gakushū wanted it to be over. Was this what it would’ve been like? If he actually had a child?

He cleared his throat. 

“I hope I’m not interrupting.”

“You are,” Gakuho didn’t bother facing him, he continued showing baby Chi how to solve a rubix cube.

“Can we go now? Chi needs to nap, or whatever babies do,” he sounded impatient. He had just gone through the worst student council meeting. 

“When were you going to tell me about Sakura?” His father finally asked after clapping for Karma who had solved his third cube. 

“Sakura?” He could only guess who that was, “who?”

“Mama!” Karma intervened. 

“Oh, yes, her. Steamy love affair, big romance, plot twists, whatnot,” Gakushū rolled his eyes, “can we go?”

“You’re still together?” He looked over his shoulder at his son. He knew Gakushū had admirers, and that he had gone on a fair share of dates, but he didn’t expect a teenage pregnancy.

“Together is a strong word,” he shrugged, he had managed to regain some of his composure during the meeting where he had to tell them all to mind their own business. They were being uncivilized after all.

“You should consider getting together.”

“Excuse me?”

Karma looked at the two of them, curious as to how this would go down. If it went the way Gakuho wanted, Gakushū would have to get a girl named Sakura to pretend to be Karma’s mom.

“It’s better for Chi. You would’ve turned out so much better had your mother been around.”

“Who’s fault is that?” This was a tough spot for the both of them, so Karma tried to lighten the mood.

“Mama!” It was at least enough to get Gakuho smiling again. His hair was even down, and Gakushū could only assume that that was thanks to Karma. 

“Is she alright with the joint custody? If you need any legal support, I’d be happy to assist,” Gakuho offered as his son went to grab Karma from the desk. 

“We’re good for now. Well, we won’t be if I don’t get home,” he said, bringing Karma to his hip.

“Are you living with her?” He meant to pry.

“What if I was?” Karma snuggled into his blazer, which was his own.

“Why did Chi say you weren’t together?”

“We don’t sleep in the same room. If that’s all, I’d like to get going. I have an errand to run,” he explained, not bothering to think of what kind of errand it was. He wouldn’t let the conversation go that far. 

“Why not?” Couldn’t he take a hint? Gakushū groaned.

“Because I don’t want to,” he explained, walking to the door, “do you know how much another one of these would cost me?” He asked as he left the room, referring to Goichi.

“Sleeping in the same room doesn’t mean,” he was cut off by the door closing. Gakushū needed a nap. 

“Why Sakura?” Was the first thing he asked when they got into the Akabane household.

“Name,” Karma replied, shrugging. He was already trying to take the contact lenses out. 

“My father thinks I can’t control myself,” he complained, “this is all your fault. You’re cursed.”

“Bu, you lab me,” he winked, finally getting one of the contacts out.

“You’ll poke your eye out Karma,” he moved to assist him. 

“Noying,” Karma sighed, he hated not being able to express himself, though it would be a lie to say he wasn’t having fun. He just wished he was a bit more, articulate. 

“Annoying? Please! Can you imagine how annoying it was for me to get asked about your mother for the whole day? Or to find out that everyone thought my social life consisted purely of work?”

“Dada no laid,” Karma sniggered.

“Yeah, not anymore,” Gakushū narrowed his eyes at the miniature Karma, and he just winked. 

“Daddy,” Karma said to the best of his ability, and Gakushū nearly punched him. 

“No. No dinner for you. Get some food from Sakura,” he said angrily.

* * *

* * *

“Who’s Sakura?” A voice from outside the front door yelled. Who had followed him? Did they know this was Akabane’s house? Gakushū panicked, since Karma’s contacts were gone and he wasn’t exactly the right size. 

“Who’s there?” He asked, not wanting to get the door. 

“Isogai,” that’s where he’d heard the voice from, “Karma is that you? You sound off.”

“Karma I swear if you ever mail me wasabi seaweed again, I will kill you in your sleep,” another, louder voice threatened. 

“Karma isn’t home, sorry,” he hoped his voice had changed enough for Isogai not to notice it was him. Then he mentally scolded himself for calling him Karma.

“Are you Sakura? Karma’s dating a Sakura?” The voice that belonged to Maehara asked Isogai. 

“If he is, I’m as shocked as you are.”

“Could you please come back later? Mister Akabane is running an errand,” Gakushū tried, but they were picking the lock.

“There’s a lock for a reason Isogai,” he sighed in defeat before opening it himself.

“Asano?” The two boys said in unison.

“Yes, surprise. Karma- Akab, Karma isn’t home,” everyone called him Karma anyways. 

“Why are you home?” Maehara asked, eyeing Asano with something just short of murderous. That was when he remembered how much trouble he had caused Isogai in the past. 

“Well, not my home. I’m at Karma’s place to drop off his school work while he’s on vacation,” he explained. 

“Oh, right, Budapest, vacation,” Maehara said, looking around the house, “you don’t mind if we come in right? You were just leaving?”

“No, he asked me to do some house cleaning,” that was a stupid excuse. 

“You? Clean for Karma? Why?” Isogai blurted. 

“I owe him something,” this was going smoothly.

“Well? Get to it then,” Maehara said, walking into the property. He looked around for Karma, but the infant had crawled into a cupboard. 

“Not with others present. Feel free to do what you must and go on.”

He stepped out of the way to let Isogai in, the boy gave him an apologetic smile and joined Maehara near the couch. 

“So, how did you get inside?” Maehara asked, looking under the books on the coffee table. Gakushū had arranged them there a few nights ago.

“He leaves a key under the mat.”

“Are you sure that’s what he texted you?” Asano could hear Isogai whisper to Maehara, who nodded.

“Yeah, he wanted three cases of strawberry milk for this necklace his mom gave him, he says it’s worth a lot,” Asano raised an eyebrow. 

“Karma’s giving away family heirlooms for milk?” He found himself asking out loud; inserting himself into their conversation. 

“I guess, why’d you ask?”

“He’s so stupid,” Asano groaned, taking his wallet out, “I’ll pay for the milk.”

Isogai and Maehara blinked. 

“What? You’re paying for the milk?” Maehara set the three cases down on the couch and approached the other boy.

“Yes, is that so unbelievable,” Gakushū said without looking up from his wallet, “I know how much those cartons cost so this should be enough,” he handed a sum of money to Isogai. Then when he noticed the wasabi chips they had in hand he shook his head, “but I’m not paying for those. They taste horrid,” he put his wallet away. 

“How did you know how much they cost?” 

“They’re at every supermarket,” he explained with a shrug, “my eyes wander too you know.”

“Why did you eat wasabi chips?”

“Karma puts them in my food,” he was trying very hard not to paint a positive relationship with Karma in his descriptions, but it was hard. 

“Like at lunch?” What kind of a question was that?

“Yes at lunch, he can’t get into my house without getting through security.”

“Oh, well do you know anything about the place where Karma’s staying? He won’t send us any pictures, I don’t get why not, Budapest looks nice on the internet,” Isogai said, leaning on the back of the couch. 

“Pictures?”

“Oh our group chat, he sends pictures. Quite often actually,” Gakushū felt panic rise in him. Had they received any unflattering pictures of him?

“Oh, I see,” he stepped to the side, “what of?”

“Nothing really, he’s into photography,” Isogai was a good liar, Asano would give him that, but he knew Karma better than anyone at that point, and his camera work was rusty.

“Yeah photography of you,” Maehara added, looking at some things on the couch. There was the bottle of hair dye, Gakushū’s copy of a Shakespearean novel, and a receipt. 

“Hiroto,” Isogai scolded before looking at Asano apologetically again.

“I’ll kill him,” Gakushū said, loudly enough for Karma to hear him from his small hiding space in the cupboard. 

“I’m sure you’ll have difficulty with that, hey Asano are your eyes really purple?” Maehara was reading the receipt.

“Yes those were for Karma,” he blurted. 

“These were bought yesterday,” quite the detective. 

“They were a present for him,” his voice was steady, but his excuses were getting weak.

“Why would you get Karma a present?” Isogai asked, and Asano was getting the impression that this was an interrogation.

“Because his birthday?” Maybe that would throw them off the scent, since any actual friend would remember birthdays. 

“His birthday is in December,” Maehara added, going into the kitchen, “Karma hates mint things,” he commented on the abundance of mint ice cream in the freezer and mint pastries on the counter. Mint was one of Asano’s guilty pleasures.

“I didn’t know that.”

“There’s a note in the fridge,” Asano wanted to lunge at him, but there was no point in breaking his composure. Though he was sure they’d find out, only he didn’t know why they were coming to give Karma milk now, of all times. 

“Oh?” Asano said as Isogai sighed and joined Maehara before he read the note. 

“If you touch my salad I will kill you Akabane,” Maehara read the note written in Gakushū’s neat hand writing. 

“It’s self explanatory.”

“Why was your salad here?” What were they getting at?

“I left it here while I was here to study.”

“Why would you study with Karma?” Isogai laughed, rummaging through the fridge some more, “hm, ‘strawberry milk will ruin your brain,’” he read another note in the fridge. 

“Well? Was I wrong? It’s clearly messed him up enough to invite you two here while I’m alone,” Gakushū sighed. 

“What? What do you mean?” The brown haired boy asked, tilting his head to the side. 

“Karma’s hiding,” Maehara came to his own conclusion, “right? We had Ritsu track where his texts were coming from, and he’s inside this house,” he explained.

“What exactly did he text you?” He asked after being hit with two looks of confusion. 

Isogai showed Asano the phone.

**Karma:**

**hey can anyone buy me strawberry milk? i ran out, if asano’s there just tell him ur there to take a necklace or something he’ll get it**

**i’m in budapest, he’s house sitting**

**don’t ask, he gets grumpy on**

**well everyday ;)**

Gakushū scowled.

“Karma’s insufferable, terrible, he can’t even get a date,” he said loud enough for Karma to hear. 

“How much of Karma’s personal life do you know dude?” 

“More than I sighed up for.”

“Okay, well we have someone to be, right Maehara?” Isogai stared at his friend, wanting to get out of Asano’s hair. 

“Oh yeah, festival,” he dropped the whole detective act, “nice seeing you. Make sure Karma doesn’t hurt himself,” he said as they left with their money.

Once he was sure they were gone, Asano tugged at his hair and yelled. 

(You can choose whether to accept this odd scene or not)

* * *

* * *

“KARMA AKABANE, COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW.” Karma laughed, “YOU GOT THREE CASES OF STRAWBERRY MILK?” 

“Gashu,” he laughed, “cahful,” he was talking about Asano’s hair that was now tangled in his fingers. This day couldn’t get any worse. (Jk because the author takes her joy from embarrassing Asano.) “Gashu pon,” Karma pointed at the vibrating phone on the kitchen counter. 

“It’s probably duct cleaning,” Asano shook his head as he took his hands out of his hair to look at the phone. “Did you poison him?” He stared at Karma with dead eyes. Why was his father calling him? They didn’t have any work to discuss. 

“Gahpa lab me,” he shrugged. 

“Then you can talk to grandpa,” he gave Karma the phone. He didn’t need this in his life. What he needed was some physical training to get his mind off of all of this. He could go for a run, maybe hit up the dojo.

“Gah pa? Dada no hew,” Karma explained, looking at Gakushū who narrowed his eyes at him. 

“Karma-“

“Mama hew,” Karma said as innocently as he could, “tak to mama?” He wiggled his eyebrows at Gakushū. Gakushū made cutting throat motions as he took the phone and put a voice alterer on before trying to sound as friendly as possible. 

“Yes? Gakushū’s out on an errand,” he smiled at the end for good measure.

“Is this Sakura?”

“Yes sir,” he heard a sigh on the other side, “this is Gakushū’s dad I’m assuming?”

“Yes, my apologies, hello. I just saw Chi today, lovely child you,” he paused, “you two have.”

“Thank you sir,” Karma was laughing at how fake he could be to his own father, “I’m sorry that I never reached out to meet you. It was a very awkward situation as you can imagine.”

“Yes, of course. I’m just glad that everyone’s getting along for Chi’s sake. If you don’t mind, I’d like to ask you a few questions.”

“Fire away mister Asano,” he wanted his father to at least believe that he had good taste. 

“How old are you?” 

“Seventeen.”

“Hm, how did you meet my son?” Was this how Gakuhou would be like with Karma?

“Ah,” he giggled, “he was eating at a café I was at,” he started, “and I mentioned to my friends that he,” he realized that this was weird to tell your ex’s father, “was cute, hm,” he blushed a bit and Karma almost fell down from laughing so hard. “We talked for a while and went out after I guess.”

“Ah, yes, always the charmer Gakushu,” he was actually saying something nice about him. Though it was probably to convince her to raise Chi with Gakushu. 

“Yes, he is,” he agreed, and forgot momentarily that Sakura and Gakushu were supposed to be broken up.

“What happened then? Again, if you don’t mind me asking dear.” He sounded so innocent with these questions but there was no doubt in Gakushu’s mind that his father was simply gathering information. 

“I didn’t know about Chi until after we broke up,” he explained, trying to sound all feeble, “so it was a bit weird but the living situation is meant to help Chi. Though he is a very smart child, he knows we aren’t together.”

“Yes, I see... that comes to my next question.”

“Yes? Oh Chi, no phones during nap time,” he said to get away from the question for a bit. He went to Karma and whispered something about killing him before coming back to answer whatever horrifying question his father had. 

“Ah, yes, so why did you break up?”

Gakushu had to think of something fast.

“He,” he paused, and Gakuho probably thought she was having a hard time remembering and retelling the story because it was a painful breakup. “Was telling me I was cutting into his study time. I have to admit that he was also cutting into mine, so we ended on decent terms. Until well, I was informed that I was going to have a child,” it was strange to say.

“Ah, and he just accepted that?” 

“Yes he was actually quite supportive, said something about getting out of the house,” he tried to take a jab at his father.

“I see.”

“We did take a dna test,” he added, to make sure that Gakuho wouldn’t ask about that.

“I’m sure you didn’t have to,” that shocked him a bit, he was sure he would try to make her out as some kind of whore, but he was being considerate. Any kindness on Gakuho was foreign to Gakushu, to say the least. 

“Oh, yeah he does look a little like Gakushu doesn’t he?” He smiled, thinking about mini Karma with the contacts and the hair dye. 

“Yes, the resemblance is uncanny. I’m glad to have spoken with you Sakura. You seem like a very nice young woman, I hope to meet you in person soon. With Chi and Gakushu I hope.”

“Oh, I’d have to ask, but I’m sure we could arrange something,” he smiled a bit, “oh, Gakushu’s here,” he put the phone down and turned off the voice alterer. “Why are you talking to Sakura?” He said, scowling. Meanwhile Karma was having a field day.

“I hope Chi takes after her and not you,” Gakuho rolled his eyes, “I was asking her questions, ones that you wouldn’t answer.”

“You barely spoke to me when I was at school.”

“You didn’t look eager to talk to me. Does Sakura know you put Chi in your bag?” 

“She doesn’t need to know about everything I do,” he rolled his eyes, “Kura, can you put,” he was trying to cover up the fact that he was Sakura, “yeah thank you. Sorry, did you want anything?” He directed the last part of his sentence to his father. 

“She knew what you meant then?”

“Yes is that so unbelievable? I can’t make dinner sorry, yes I know, alright, no Chi can’t,” he lowered the phone for effect, “yeah, that equation’s a bit too difficult for him. I sanitized the rubix cube,” he took the phone back up to his face, “we have to have dinner.”

“Oh, yes. Tell Sakura I look forward to our meeting,” and Asano Sr. hung up. Gakushu just about lunged at Karma. 

“We need a paid actress now! Who’s going to want to date me?!” 

“Kah ma,” Karma suggested.

“If only I knew a full sized Karma,” he shook his head. “I’m gonna warm some ramen up for you, but I need to clear my head. Don’t hit yours.” 

So after making some food, he was off. Where to? He didn’t know. Maybe a yogurt shop. He’d have to find out where on the way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> w on d e r f u l day at school


	4. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol

He walked down the all too familiar street that the Akabane house was on and decided to go the opposite direction from the school. He hadn’t gone past the mall in a while, but he knew there was a nice park there. Maybe he’d start jogging. Anything to take his mind off the fact that his boyfriend was now his child and that his child’s mom was now himself. It sounded too messed up to believe, so for a second Gakushu got himself believing that maybe he had dreamt it all up. He smiled as he pretended that Karma was at home, full sized. He was so lost in the happy thoughts that he didn’t notice he was walking right into Ren.

“Gakushu?”

“What? Oh, it’s just you, you’re about the same height as Akabane,” he noted, though he didn’t mean to note it out loud. But there were no take backs.

“Huh? Yeah, I guess. Why? Did he come back?” He asked, now walking alongside Gakushu.

“No no, not yet. I’m glad he isn’t back. Akabane’s a headache,” he meant that, to an extent.

“Yeah, he’ll be especially surprised to meet Chi,” Ren added, “but you don’t want to talk about Chi right now do you?” 

“Not particularly, no. Tell me about your studies,” he inquired.

“Nothing new, but with Akabane out of my class, I got the top score. But when he comes back I don’t think that my first place spot will hold up,” Gakushu felt nauseous at the mention of Karma’s name. 

“Talk about anything BUT Akabane, please,” he begged. He didn’t hate Karma, in fact you could argue that he loved Karma, but he had had too much of Karma in the past three days.

“Oh, yes of course. But what did he do to you?” Did he not understand Japanese?

“Nothing. I just don’t want to talk about him,” he shook his head. They were close to the park, “we can bash on him all you want another time. But I need one evening without him, please,” he meant without mini Karma, but Ren didn’t need to know that. Actually Ren wouldn’t have cared, he was more concerned with what Akabane had done to poor Gakushu this time.

The pair of them went to the park and ran some laps, before Ren insisted on playing tag like they had done when they were younger. 

“You should bring Goichi out here when he can walk,” Ren laughed after they stopped running to catch some breath. Then Gakushu tensed. Was he really this thick?

“I don’t intend on doing that,” he said slowly, hoping he didn’t sound that terrible.

“Why not?” He eyed him with a puzzled look on his face, “he’s gonna need a childhood.”

“I don’t think I’m suitable to give that to him is all.”

“He’s a bit too old for adoption.”

“We know a few places that will take him,” Gakushu lied, trying to start to cover up how he and Karma would move forward after Karma turned back. 

“You’re just going to give him away?” Ren knew he was heartless, but this? This had to be a joke. 

“When you put it like that,” he said before shrugging, “I guess so.”

“You’re kidding,” he shook his head, “seriously he’s such a smart kid. So much potential.”

“Exactly why adults should raise him,” he explained, getting into this. 

“You’ll be an adult in a few months, and I thought that if anyone could handle this it would be you.” He was both moved and hurt by Ren’s comment. 

“I don’t think Sakura and I can keep living together,” he had forgotten that only his father knew Chi’s mom’s name. 

“Sakura? The one in my biology class?” 

“No, she goes to an all girls’ school,” he had to stick with his story, “it’s difficult. We’re terrible cooks and Chi needs someone to nurture his gifts.”

“Your father could do that, but that’s not what’s important. What’s important is that he lives a happy life. So what if he’s perfectly average at the end of his life? He’ll always remember the fun times he had with his parents, even if it’s while eating their terrible cooking.” Gakushu had the urge to tell him that Goichi was Karma, just because he felt bad for how much thought Ren seemed to be putting into all this. 

“You’re probably right,” he sighed, maybe he’d do better damage control the next time. For now he would just broaden his story- yeah, he would expand the truth. Because maybe a part of him thought this was fun. “I was so glad that Chi was born on a weekend,” he hoped that math added up given the year he was born in, “because I wouldn’t have to miss class,” he laughed a bit. 

“See? Great memories already. I think he’s worth it, even if he already knows how to say Karma.”

“I might disown him early for that,” he let himself laugh a bit, “want to see a picture I took?” He had done a small Chi photo shoot with Karma in the contact lenses with dyed hair.

“Yeah sure, see? If you give him away you can’t take pictures.”

“I guess, but I might not have a choice,” he let slip in as he pulled up the pictures he had taken of Karma. “He’s wearing a suit.”

“Aw, he looks like a little business man,” he said as the two of them sat down on the grass. 

“I was going to say an insufferable brat, but that works too,” Gakushu smiled a bit, looking fondly at the screen, “this is when he hit his head with a carton of strawberry milk. He can be stupid for a smart child, drinking the mixture of chemicals. It’ll ruin his brain but he never listens to me,” he shook his head, and noticed that Ren was staring at him. “What?”

“Do you always talk about him like he’s Akabane?” He blurted, noticing the small things that Gakushu would always scold Karma about; namely the milk and how he was insufferable. 

“Excuse me?” A moment of silence passed between the two.

“Or is that like your way of showing affection?” He looked genuinely curious. 

“Affection? No, my levels of affection for Akabane and Chi are on different levels of the spectrum,” that was true, but Ren didn’t realize that Gakushu actually preferred Karma. 

“I’m sure that given the chance, you’d shove Akabane into your bag,” after he realized what he’d said, Ren’s eyes widened, “to beat up I mean.”

“Hm, yes of course, but never mind that,” he swiped to a nice picture of Karma in a red dragon onesie holding strawberry milk with some math homework in his hands. Goichi actually looked annoyed with Gakushu in the picture. Ren was again baffled at the fact that Chi looked exactly like a little Gakushu trying to act like Karma. He rubbed his eyes. 

“Are those wasabi chips?”

“Oh,” he hadn’t noticed that detail, “I guess so.”

“Is it healthy for him to be drinking that? He’s like what? A year old?”

“Ten months old in two days.”

“He’s way too smart to be ten months old. But he drinks strawberry milk, eats wasabi and-“

“What are you getting at?”

“He’s basically Akabane.”

Gakushu didn’t know what to say for a bit, in shock. Ren was never the detective type, what if he found out? He began to panic.

“Why would you say that?!” He asked a bit too loudly.

“Hey, hey,” he backed off physically a bit, “I didn’t mean anything by that, just an observation,” he raised his hands in surrender. 

“He is not like Karma okay?” He sounded too defensive about this and Ren had noticed. 

“I’m sorry, I know he’s not um, trying to be like Akabane,” he shifted awkwardly.

“No, no,” he shook his head and took a deep breath, “I’m sorry. I overreacted it’s alright. He may have some of Akabane’s traits yes.”

“Has he ever met him?”

“Maybe, I don’t know. Why?” He didn’t know what he was getting at. 

“He could just be copying what he sees, I mean unless Akabane goes to your place often that’s unlikely.”

“Um, yes, I wouldn’t know,” he looked away, trying to think of something that would fit with his story. 

“What do you mean?”

“I just wouldn’t know.”

“Do you not live with them?”

“I just recently moved in, I lived with, no at somewhere else until last month,” he lied.

“So for all you know, Akabane could be visiting your kid? And giving him strawberry milk? Why would he be there,” he thought before thinking hard about it, “holy shit!” Asano dreaded to hear his conclusion, “Akabane’s dating Sakura isn’t he?” Gakushu wanted to laugh at how accurate and wrong that was. Technically he was Sakura and he was dating Karma so...

“Oh,” was all he got out before turning red from holding the laughter in, “yes,” he faked a cough, “yes that,” he paused, “is a possibility. I’ll bring it up later tonight.”

“Maybe that’s why he’s gone? Because he wants to hide the fact that he’s dating your kid’s mom! Oh my god Gakushu. You have to like, tell him off. You like Sakura right?”

‘Not particularly,’ he thought.

“Not really, we had already ended it so I don’t care.”

“You should.”

“Why? I hardly think Akabane’s going to marry her, high-school fling you know?” That was a bit more personal than he let off.

“You’re saying you want to marry her?” Gosh he was nosy.

“What? No? It doesn’t matter. Akabane can do whoever he wants.”

“You- alright alright, but I don’t think sharing custody with Akabane will be fun,” Gakushu wanted to say that he did one day plan on sharing a child with Karma, but he bit his tongue. 

“Who knows,” he shrugged, “let’s get yogurt.”

* * *

“Your parents? Are you sure?” Gakushu paced around their bedroom- which was once Karma’s parents’ room. 

“Ye,” it had been two days since Gakushu had gotten yogurt with Ren.

“When?”

“Anytime from tomorrow to a week from now,” Karma’s phone said after a moment of him typing. 

“No. Tell them to call off their visit.”

“It’s their house,” Karma typed again. 

“What will I tell them? What will they think about some guy living in their house?”

“I bet they couldn’t tell the difference between you and me if they tried,” Karma’s phone said, and Gakushu knew it was meant to be sarcastic. 

“I don’t want to do this Karma.”

“I can’t kick them out of their own home, maybe I could tell them I was out of town,” he typed up.

“Wouldn’t they want to find you? Where would we stay?”

“I’m guessing your father isn’t an option? And I don’t know, I kind of want to see them,” Karma admitted, again through text. 

“They’ll be shocked to see you as a baby again.”

“At least consider it?” 

“Fine. I’ll clean the place up or something,” Gakushu sighed, going around to fix the house that hadn’t been cleaned since the night before their anniversary. They had receipts, dye bottles, baby clothes and a broken vase along with some wrappers on the floor. 

Gakushu began to clean the receipts and put the dye away, he hid those all in the smallest washroom of the house. Then the baby clothes he put in the crib that an anonymous donor had left in front of the door the other night. He made sure to sweep the floor to clear it of any wrappers or cartons that Karma might have left there. That left him with the wrinkled bedsheets and the old vase that Karma had broken in two. It was a miracle really, that the vase had only shattered into two pieces. He put that to the side in a cupboard and went on to folding and arranging bedsheets. Most people probably assumed that Gakushu was terrible at housekeeping, what with his comfortable upbringing, but he had always been some kind of a neat freak. 

“School tomorrow will be spent with my father, I hope this time we can go in and out of the building without staying over time. Then we can make sleeping accommodations for when your parents visit. If they’re here on Halloween then we have the best excuse. Could you ask them for a specific day that they’ll arrive?”

“Dada,” Karma winked. Though he had to admit that this was getting tiring. He wanted to tease Gakushu about how he cleaned and could be a maid, but not even he could type that fast. 


	5. Party Rockers in the House Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party happens! ft. insecure Gakushuu

“Hey Karma?”

“Ye?”

“How do you plan on fixing this exactly?”

“We’ll come up with something,” Karma typed as he thought, “Nagisa. Call Nagisa.”

Gakushu was reminded that the blue haired boy knew about their predicament. 

“What do I ask him?” Asano asked as he dialled Nagisa’s number, that Nagisa didn’t even know he had. 

“You’ll know what to ask,” was Karma ever really helpful?

“Hello?” A smaller voice came out of Gakushu’s phone.

“Yes, this is Asano,” was how he started, “I need to ask you for a favour.”

“What? Asano-kun? Yeah sure what is it? How’s Karma going?”

“He's still small. We’re going to need a place to stay, do you think you could give us shelter in about a week? For a few days?” Nagisa wasn’t too sure about that, since his mother lived with him.

“Um, I can ask. Why do you need somewhere to stay? Why does Karma?” Right, no one knew about their living situation.

“Sakura kicked me out. Karma’s parents are home and he doesn’t want to be at home when his parents come. My father doesn’t want me at home without, oh wait,” he paused, “I’m living with Karma and I don’t want to see his parents while he’s a baby.” 

Nagisa was taken back.

“You live with Karma? Who’s Sakura? Why do you live with Karma?” Asano face palmed, at how he thought that Nagisa already knew about their relationship based on their anniversary dinner, no need to make up a fake girlfriend. 

“Karma and I have been romantically involved for a year,” he explained after collecting himself, “save your shock for the end. Karma was able to turn himself into a baby, and I was burdened with the role of his father,” he paused to shake his head, “and his mother. We dyed his hair and gave him purple eyes. I brought him to school with me in my backpack but my father spotted us. He is convinced that he’s a grandpa. Karma is convinced he can do whatever he wants. Questions?”

“Who asked who out?” That wasn’t Nagisa’s voice. That was when Asano noticed the words on Karma’s phone:

“Class 3-E is having a meeting. Tell Nagisa to step out of the room.”

His phone must’ve spoken while Asano was. His face paled. 

“Would you believe me if I said it was a joke?” He tried fixing the situation, “anyone?”

“No, you’ve made it pretty clear that you’re dating and raising Karma. So who asked?” It was Rio.

“He never really asked,” Gakushu explained, “but that’s not the issue. Does anyone have a place for us to stay while Karma’s parents come home?” 

“Don’t you want to meet your in-laws?” Maehara sniggered, “just say you had a kid.”

“Anyone helpful?”

“What do you mean he never really asked? Did you just start living with him?” Asked a voice he was unfamiliar with.

“That’s none of your business,” Gakushu rolled his eyes, “if that’s a no then I’ll be hanging myself now.” Only Karma laughed.

“Dah bis,” he laughed. 

“Last time you called me a bitch you slept on the floor.”

“What do you expect?” Terasaka asked, “his name is Karma.”

“That means he’s the bitch,” Asano told him, “but is there anybody who wants to help me maintain my sanity?”

“You’re a pain in the ass though.”

“Hiroto!” Isogai’s voice scolded as he hit the one who had called Asano a pain.

“Come over and we can all discuss it here,” Sugino suggested, “or we can come over,” a series of nods and sounds of agreement could then be heard, and Sugino spoke up again, “you’re at Karma’s house right?”

“Oh, yes we are,” he knew this was a bad idea, “please try not to break anything when you’re here.”

“We don’t know where Karma lives,” Fuwa said.

“He put it on the group chat when he asked for milk remember?” Someone else told her.

“There aren’t enough guest rooms for all of you,” Asano added.

“Don’t worry we’ll leave you guys alone after a few hours, to do,” Okajima sniggered, “oh he’s a baby. To do math then.” 

Gakushu hung up. 

“I’m going to go for a walk for a few hours, when they’re gone please call me.”

“Gashu?” Karma frowned.

“It’s overwhelming.”

“Chage lothes,” he said, pointing at his pink onesie.

“You deserve to be wearing a headband and unicorn slippers,” he rolled his eyes and picked Karma up, “if you weren’t cute I’d kick you. I’m going to lock our bedroom alright?” He walked with baby Karma into their room. “What do you want to wear?” 

“Dragon.”

“How many of them are coming? I’m sorry for exposing our living situation. You probably didn’t want them knowing you hung around somebody as uptight as me,” he said as he took the clothes out of the closet.

“Gashu?” 

“Hm? Don’t worry I’m not offended. Dating me is hardly an achievement. If you want we could pretend to split for them,” what happened to the confident and snarky class president? He grew up, and occasionally forgets to put his mask on. He can’t seem to act out while Karma is so small. Maybe it’s baby fever?

Karma stayed silent for a while, but he was just typing. Gakushu got some socks for Karma and arranged the washroom just a bit to breathe after having been so vulnerable with Karma about how he thought others viewed their situation. 

“Gakushu, come back,” he pressed the mic to stop after the first few words, and Gakushu did come back. 

“What?”

“Don’t be sad.”

“I’m not sad. Pre typing things isn’t smart Karma.”

“Sorry.” He had a few things written out, “look, I don’t care if you told them or not. Dating someone like you is very much an achievement. As for our living situation, it makes me happy. I just liked pretending we were rivals,” Gakushū’s selective hearing could only let him hear that part for the time being. 

“Yes, well, I didn’t mean to stop that. I know we’re not quite there yet and it was foolish of me to think that you were prepared to-“

“Shut up.” He complied, “I liked doing it because I thought you liked it. I don’t enjoy people thinking I hate you, though I must admit it’s fun to see you flustered. What I’m trying to say is something that I’d much rather save for when my voice is normal. This is the only serious relationship I’ve ever been in and I intend to keep it that way.”

Gakushu blinked. 

“Are you proposing? I appreciate the sentiment more that it seems but we’re a bit young for that-“

“You’re arguably the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and if it makes you happier to call me Karma in the hallway then I should be able to make myself happy too and call you Shū, it rhymes cause it’s true.”

“Oh, I feel stupid, and that’s rare, well not around you. But yes, I’d love for us to be on first name basis in public. I’m flattered by the way. You’re best best thing that ever happened to me too. Even better than my son,” he smiled and shook his head.

“I really like you Shū, if I could kiss you I would.”

“I’d rather not kiss a baby. Do you want me to stay then?”

Karma had to type up a new response.

“Yeah, if you could. It would help me come up with a plan and you understand me best. But I’m not forcing you.”

“I’ll stay. You’re right and I’d be an idiot not to take that into consideration. I’ll get changed too.”

“Don’t be shy, strip for me,” Karma typed in and got his phone privileges taken away. 

A few minutes later, while Gakushu was reading in the living room, the doorbell rang. 

“Karma?” Someone knocked. 

“GASHU,” Karma yelled at Asano, earning him a glare.

“I’m not deaf Aka-rma,” he corrected himself before picking the redhead up and going to the door.

“Asan- oh,” Kaede said, startled at first.

“Yes welcome, Karma would welcome you but he has difficulty speaking.” He stepped aside to let them in.

“Gashu,” Karma hugged his neck, and Gakushu smiled a bit before rolling his eyes. So public displays of affection were allowed. 

“You’re telling me that that’s Karma?” Terasaka laughed, pointing at Karma’s small head. “That’s hilarious,” he snorted, then Karma bit his finger. “HEY YOU BITCH.”

“No biting,” Asano pulled Karma away, “be polite.”

“Sary,” he smirked. All eyes were now on them, from various spots on the rug and couches. 

“So, who asked who out? I have money on this. I’m sure it was you, right Asano? You seem like more of a romantic guy.”

“No way, Asano’s strictly work. Karma definitely has a soft side and he probably used it while asking him to be his boyfriend,” Rio added. 

“No Asano probably tricked him by saying they’d study and then gave him a ring and everything!” Kaede added.

“Karma could’ve done that. He could’ve decided to finally study like Asano wanted and the. pull up with a bouquet.”

“Do you want the actual story or to keep making up impossible scenarios?” Gakushu asked them as he set Karma down on Nagisa’s lap.

“I’d love to hear it,” Kanzaki spoke for the rest of them.

“Karma and I were at a café-“

“Café high school!” Fuwa fangirled.

“Yes. Hm, we were at a café doing some math work, along with some English. I was looking over some advanced functions questions when our drinks came,” Karma yawned visibly at the retelling of their love story, as if to say that he would’ve told it better. “If you’re so bored come tell them yourself. Oh wait,” he smirked a bit, “you can’t because you’re stuck with the body of a one year old. Anyways,” the former classmates noticed how Asano seemed different than the last time they had met with him. He joked and teased a bit more, must’ve been Karma’s influence. 

“So what next?” Everyone turned to see Itona who was quite literally at the edge of his seat.

“It was valentine’s day and we finished eating and Karma found a promo for couples,” everyone understood at that point, until, “he clarified to the waiter that we weren’t a couple. Then we went on a walk. That’s when we started talking about Pascal’s Triangle. Karma has very strong opinions on math related topics and it’s very cute to see when he’s wrong. Then he told me, ‘we could’ve gotten a discount there Shū,’ to which I replied, ‘it’s entirely your fault that we didn’t.’ That was when he said, ‘we’re dating then,’ Then I replied, ‘why not?’” He looked very pleased with his explanation. 

“What?” Nagisa asked, holding Karma who was laughing hard at the tale. He still found it hilarious, it was so discreet but bold, strange and very them.

“Does that mean he asked? Or was it sarcastic so you asked?”

“He didn’t phrase it as a question, and mine was just a form of speech expressing my agreement to his statement.”

“So you decided that you two were dating after getting mad that you didn’t get a discount that Karma purposely avoided. Sounds like Karma set you up,” Sugino said, looking at the only baby in the room, and Karma shrugged and smiled. Gakushu raised an eyebrow at Karma who shoved his hands into his pockets. 

“Sneaky bitch,” Rio shook her head, “okay pay up.” Then a handful of students paid her sums of money everywhere from 10¥ to 50¥

“You were betting on us? Was it that obvious.”

“Of course not Asano-kun,” Hazama smiled in a dark way, “but we are assassins.” 

Suddenly Asano felt scared? No, more like cold. He was in a room full of assassins. One assassin was enough, but a room with at least twenty of them? He was starting to doubt that he could take them all. 

“Ahem, right. So accommodations?”

“I have some room,” Maehara told him.

After the next week’s accommodations were made, the class decided to put Karma’s large home to use. 

It was hectic, and a miracle that Gakushu managed to not go bald after then. Karma’s friends seemed to be a bit crazy, it was Terasaka who brought the cups, Okuda who brought a weird concoction, and Sugino who drank at least seven cups of it. It was by no means alcohol, but the effect it had on the boy made Gakushu wish that it was just alcohol.

After the twenty something students got hyper on the purple drink, they decided to play hide and seek. Karma naturally had an advantage, so he hid in the cupboard where Gakushu hid all sorts of things to give the house the feeling of neatness. Inside that cupboard was the pretty little vase that had broken in two. 

“Gashu Gashu,” he called after having been found by Chiba. Gakushu turned to look at him from his spot on the counter. 

“Yes?”

“Gloo,” he asked for glue, with his parents coming home, it was probably best to get that glued back together. 

“How am I supposed to know where you keep your glue?”

“Koset.”

“What do you need to glue?” 

“Base,” he explained, holding the vase up.

“Careful Karma, you might cut yourself!” Kaede said, takin the vase away from the baby and handing it to Gakushu who was getting off of the counter.

“Thank you,” he said with a nod as he took the vase into the closet to put it back together. Once he put it together, he placed it on the ledge Karma had knocked it off of the other day. Then he went back to observe the madness going on near the kitchen and living room.

“Asano come try this drink!” Sugino said, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

“No, I don’t think I will,” he said, cringing at how happy Sugino seemed all of a sudden.

“You’ll need to drink something!” The taller boy insisted. 

“I’ll have water then,” he shrugged Sugino off and went to fetch a glass. With how the night was going, he was probably going to have to drink something stronger than water. So in a way, it was Gakushu’s fault that there were about ten drunk teenagers in the house. All lightweights as expected. 

“Gashu wine?” Karma asked as he followed Gakushu into the cellar. 

“Yeah I can’t handle this,” he said as he picked decent wine. There was no need for fancy wine, this was simply a move of panic. 

“Gashu drunk?”

“Not yet. That’s the goal though.”

“Gashu lock door,” he could actually say words.

“Have you been practicing? You sound much better,” he noted as he locked the cellar door. “Yes I’ll lock it, your friends probably can’t handle alcohol.”

“Das true, gimme some,” he still sounded a bit constipated like babies did, but his words were put together neatly. 

“You’ll damage your growing body,” he shook his head as he downed his first glass, “I actually don’t think getting drunk is smart, but the buzz is enjoyable,” he took another sip before closing the bottle. 

He picked Karma up and stepped out of the now unlocked room. 

“I can talk,” his voice was clear as day, only it was higher than Gakushu was used to.

“What are we gonna tell my dad?” 

“Tell him your psychotic tendencies took over and you killed me,” Karma suggested. 

“He’d get me arrested. You’d miss me in prison wouldn’t you?” He rolled his eyes at the smaller boy in his arms.

“I’d visit everyday,” Karma said with a small smirk, “you’d be lonely without me.”

“I think it’s nap time Goichi,” Gakushu put him down on the carpet, “dada’s gonna go and read a book.” The sudden urge to put Karma down came with the stares they were getting while they spoke to each other as couples would. He didn’t know how to react; so he left, besides Isogai could handle Karma. 

Gakushu actually ended up falling asleep for a good hour or so, only to be woken up by Karma who ran into his room crying.

“GAKUSHU GAKUSHU SOMEONE DIED!” The younger of the two snapped his neck towards the sound and got out of bed a little too quickly. 

“Who? Who died? I’m so,” he rubbed his eye, “how long have I been sleeping?” He asked as him and Karma ran down the hallway, nearly knocking a painting off the wall.

“Hurry!” Karma was trying really hard not to laugh.

“WHO DIED KARMA?” He asked as he stumbled, knocking the glued vase down to the ground, breaking it in half again. 

“He’s not dead,” Gakushu stopped in his tracks, “he fell and you’re the only one who knows how to do stitches.”

“Who? You woke me up for that?” 

“Well someone’s bleeding near your spot on the couch.”

“What the fuck Karma, you can’t just tell me that somebody died!” He groaned and put his face in his hands before going to get the first aid kit.

“Are you sure that’s Asano-kun?” Okajima asked Maehara off to the side. 

“Right? He seems off, different than in middle school I mean,” he told his friend, “maybe he’s depressed.”

“Who wouldn’t be depressed? Dating Karma,” Terasaka interrupted the conversation, “and while he’s that small.”

“You know we can all hear you right?” Gakushu said as he came forward to stitch Sugino’s head. “Do I even want to know how this happened?” 

“Don’t press too hard Asano,” Sugino squinted. Gakushu could smell the concoction on his breath, mixed with a bit of... ah. They had gotten into the cellar. 

“You don’t seem like a drinker Sugino,” he said as he continued stitching. 

“They dared me to do it,” he winced, “is it bad?”

“The cut? No, but the alcohol consumption, yes. I recommend that you stay away from alcohol and any sort of concoction if they drive you to this form of sanity. How did you get cut?” Suddenly everyone was quiet, and all eyes shifted from being on Asano to Nagisa. 

“He didn’t mean it guys,” Sugino defended. “my fault for getting in the way.”

“No I’m sorry, I should’ve seen you there,” Nagisa chuckled uneasily.

“Oh that’s alright, leave Asano in the dark and then get Karma to wake him up by telling him that somebody died,” he finished the stitches, “you all really should be going home.”

“Why, do you want to get alone with Karma?” Someone teased, obviously still high on the concoction Okuda had whipped up.

“Yes of course, with a ten month old.”

“He looks a bit big for a ten month old though Asano,” Meg pointed out, looking at Karma who could now stand and walk around. 

“A one year old then. Please go if you don’t intend on staying overnight, the house looks terrible and is hurting my brain.”

“What brain?” Okajima laughed before everyone stared disappointedly at him, “oh right.”

“My brain’s better,” Karma mused. 

“You wanna bet?” Gakushu asked, narrowing his eyes at Karma. 

“Depends on what we’re betting.”

“The washroom. We’re betting on the washroom,” Asano told him, which made everyone look weirdly at Karma. 

“You’re willing to bet that much Asano? You barely study nowadays, are you sure?” Karma smiled, staring the taller boy down. 

“Yes, it’s not like you’ve been studying many important topics with my father.”

“Well I can solve rubix cubes with my eyes closed after taking a look thanks to grandpa,” he shrugged, “we’re gonna need a judge.”

“Is anyone here remotely intelligent?” 

Everyone shifted. 

“No one? I’m surrounded by idiots,” Gakushu groaned.

“And me,” Karma nodded, “Rio search some questions up and we’ll race. Someone keep score, I really need the washroom privileges.”

“This is your house right?” Nagisa asked.

“Well not anymore,” Karma pointed at Asano who rolled his eyes, “I don’t want up early enough for the shower.”

“Ah, okay! Well it’s time for a friendly show down!” Rio got up on the couch, “the Akabane-Asano battle of the century,” she stated.

“Actually that would have to be next year’s finals,” Karma pointed out, “but yes we’ll go with that.”

“What topics will you be covering?” Asano asked the class. 

“Anything that comes to mind. You have one call a friend, one pass and one switch question! The winner after ten rounds gets whatever you too betted on.” At that people started coming up with questions, and Karma and Gakushu glared at each other. 

“For the bathroom.”

“For the bathroom.”

Karma sat on one side of the couch and Asano on the other. They were both staring intensely in front of them, where Rio was holding a stack of cue cards. Meanwhile a few others were holding a white board with their names on it to keep score. Nagisa was watching to make sure there was no cheating, and Kaede had the timer. 

“Who goes first?”

“Flip a coin,” they flipped without Karma or Asano picking a side. 

“Heads! Oh,” Rio face palmed, “okay Asano goes first because he helped way more than Karma did tonight,” she moved on to saying, “FIRST QUESTION,” before Karma could disagree.

“What does GAAP stand for? You have a minute.”

“General Accepted Accounting Principles,” he said once the question was out.

“That is,” she paused for dramatic effect, but both Gakushu and Karma knew that he was right, “correct! One point to Asano.”

“Why did you give him an easy question? He does accounting in his sleep,” Karma protested.

“Shut up, shh, okay Karma how many species of oak trees are there?” She thought for sure that this would stump him. He didn’t seem like a tree hugger.

“600, but seriously you can’t just ask about an acronym,” he whined.

“You got a species number Karma, we’re even.”

“Those were hard questions. What do you guys even do for fun?” Maehara asked, looking at them in shock.

“Debate,” Asano told him.

“We kiss,” Karma added, smirking at the scowl on Gakushū’s face.

“We spar.”

“We go on walks.”

“We eat.”

“We drink,” Karma said, and they were interrupted by Rio who wanted to get on with the program. It was getting late. 

“Asano! Who was the founder of Microsoft?”

“That’s not fair,” Karma stood up.

“Bill Gates. Sit down Karma or you’re getting a time out.”

“Those are fighting words Shū, why do you want me in time out? Afraid you’ll lose?”

“In your dreams,” he rolled his eyes.

“How did you know I dream about you?”

“I’m offended Karma. Is it not common for people to dream about their significant others?” He played into the whole teasing thing.

“In my case, yes it is. But au wouldn’t know about in yours, how could someone as dreamless as you dream up someone as amazing as me?”

“I’m a talented individual Karma, which means I can dream up a devil like you.”

“Okay well Asano, who is on the American ten dollar-“

“Alexander Hamilton, you’re not allowed to drink in that body Karma,” Gakushu said, taking the bottle of wine away from the redhead.

“That was an easy question too! If you won’t let me have strawberry milk at least give me that.”

“I’ll die the moment my father smells the alcohol on your breath,” he had a point. 

“Karma, who’s murder started the chain of events that lead to the first World War?”

“Franz Ferdinand. Lighten up Gakushu, if I can’t have some, drink some for me.”

“This is exactly why my friend group consists of four people and one demon. They don’t pressure me to drink.”

“I’m the best pressure you’ll ever get,”

Karma scoffed.

They continued this way until Gakushu was finally pressured into drinking the whole bottle of wine. This resulted in his loss in the competition by one question- the question of his own birthday. When he was asked he replied with Karma’s birthday instead. 

Their party ended at 2 in the morning, with Nagisa’s mom coming to pick him up and telling them all to go home. At that time Asano was fast asleep in some pyjamas he had put on before going to bed. Karma promised he’d handle everything else. 

They were all set for the next week when his parents would be in town. Or so they thought. 

Along with disregarded cups near the crib and on the counter, were cue cards, a white board and a broken vase. The vase was the only thing Karma bothered putting away though, the rest he’d fix the next day. 

“Karma,” Gakushu slurred as he stirred when Karma finally got into bed. His stomach hurt, and so did his chest. Maybe it was all the alcohol.

“Sorry about that Shū, I’ll clean up tomorrow,” he said, happy that his voice was coming back to normal. He went to bed too.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning though, everything went south. Karma Akabane woke up in his own bed, stretched and yawned before turning to the side. The figure in the mirror shocked him enough to let out a yelp.

“WHAT?” He shouted, then went to cover his mouth. Surely enough, the image in the mirror did the same. He moved around a bit to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him. They weren’t. 

_ He was big again. _

At least, the mirror said so. He got up and stretched some more, acknowledging Gakushū’s snoring. He was thrilled to be back, so much so that he forgot about all the damage control he’d have to do now that he wasn’t baby Goichi. He went and used the bathroom- that he now had most rights to, and cleaned up before heading over to the kitchen. 

He was planning on making breakfast for Gakushu, something with wasabi. He wanted to startle him but at the same time spend time with him. He had missed out on a lot being a baby. He was ready to kiss the strawberry blond and not feel weird about it. 

After he made breakfast, he could go and clean the house up a bit. Asano must’ve been hung over after all that he drunk.

“Eggs,” Karma was shocked at his own voice again. It was much lower than the baby voice he could remember having. “Eggs, eggs, eggs,” he smiled. As he was about to turn the knob on the stove to turn it on, he heard the bell ring. 

Maybe it was one of the E-Class members who had forgotten something? Karma went to open it. 

“Hey did you forget something-“ he froze. The commotion must’ve woken Gakushu too because he could hear some faint movement from behind him, though that wasn’t his main concern. 

“Karma?” His mother asked, looking at him with a concerned look on her face. He had grown since she last saw him, but that wasn’t what startled her the most. Sure he was messy, but his hair was a disaster, and his shirt was all crumpled. 

“Mom,” he nodded, then looked at his father, who was also eyeing him suspiciously. He barely opened the door and was afraid of opening it any more. 

“Can we come in then?” His father asked, trying to hold back the curiosity in his voice. 

“Oh, yes of course. I wasn’t expecting you today, it’s a mess,” Karma said as he slowly opened the door. The house was a bit more than a mess. There was a bottle of wine on the coffee table, cue cards scattered everywhere, cups on the ground and the kitchen counter, a sweater had been left on the couch, and another bottle still halfway filled with Okuda’s concoction. Luckily though, nothing was too incriminating- well not nearly as incriminating as what Mr. and Mrs. Akabane would find in their bedroom. 

“Karma, does the house look like this everyday?” His father asked, he didn’t look mad, and disappointed was a stretch, so what he really looked like was confused. Didn’t his son get perfect grades?

“No I promise that it doesn’t. Some friends came over last night and then,” he was interrupted by his mother. 

“Why is there a crib in my living room?” He swallowed.

Karma opened his mouth to answer when a vaguely familiar voice rung through the house.

“Karma who are you talking to?” It was both familiar and alien, but that was most likely because it was feminine. It wasn’t like the other girls’ voices though, it was something else. Everyone turned to face where it came from. 

If the topic was ever brought back up to Karma, he would simply say that he died in that moment, and that the Karma you were asking was a hologram of sorts. Nothing could prepare him for the look on his parents’ faces and the sheer amount of confusion that came from both him and the girl in the master bedroom. 

“My head hurts,” the girl’s voice continued, she seemed to barely be awake, rubbing her eyes, “my voice sounds weird. Who’s there?” She finally opened her eyes, only to see stray hairs in front of them. Her eyes then widened in shock, and then registered the three figures in the living room. She ran back into the room, locking the door behind her. 

She went up to the mirror and touched her face. If you asked Gakushu Asano what happened that morning, he would tell you that his stomach and chest were sore and his brain felt like collapsing. Gakushu was staring at himself in the mirror, only it didn’t look like him. It was a girl. A pretty girl, one with violet eyes, blonde hair and most of his features, but a girl. He could barely remember how he got into bed the other night, but the clothes were familiar- though they were large on him now. 

Meanwhile Karma was on damage control duty. 

“Who was that?” His father asked after taking a seat on his couch.

“You still didn’t answer why you have a crib here Karma. Is there something you need to tell us?”

“It looks so bad doesn’t it?” He asked, getting all flustered, he took a step back to collect his thoughts. 

“Was that your girlfriend in your room? The girl wearing your pyjamas?” His father asked again, not sure how to approach this situation.

“Yes?” Karma didn’t mean for that to sound so much like a question, but he wasn’t entirely sure if that was who he thought it was. 

“Oh,” his mother replied, going through the contents of the crib, “these are mostly boy’s clothes,” she remarked, “you sure you don’t have anything to say?”

He knew what she was implying. He just didn’t know what to do about it. 

“Um, do you guys want breakfast?” He sounded uncharacteristically timid around his parents, but he couldn’t help it. He only ever did see them once a year. 

“We’ll order something, tell us what’s going on,” it was rare of them to care, but something told Karma that they were asking more out of curiosity than care. He took a deep breath.

“Um, I’m dating the person in your room,” he started off, “I had a reunion party with my old classmates here last night because I thought you were coming a week from now, and I’m glad you’re home?”

“So the crib is here for decoration?”

“Well no, it’s not. Actually it’s there for,” he shook his brain, “for me.”

“Excuse me?” His father looked even more confused, “is your girlfriend expecting?” That question hit him harder than any punch to the gut could’ve. What was he supposed to say?

“Maybe?” He said very awkwardly, though he didn’t know of a better way to explain he crib, baby clothes, baby bottles and toys. 

“How old are you again?” Such thoughtful parents. 

“Seventeen,” he could at least answer that question properly.

“Ah, not bad,” his mother thought out loud, and he raised an eyebrow. Wasn’t that considered young to have a child? But then again his parents had him when they were 19 and 20. 

“Do you live with her then?”

Karma took a seat on the floor.

“Yeah she lives here.”

“Oh alright, let’s meet her,” his father told Karma, taking his phone out to order something to eat. “What do pregnant people eat again?” He asked Mrs. Akabane.

“Maybe get her something with more meat in it,” she suggested. 

“Right, I’ll go get,” he paused, “her.”

He took note of how far the roof was from where he was standing in the first floor and thought about whether he should jump off or not. Though he probably wouldn’t die either way. He entered the master bedroom to see the girl staring at her own reflection- and very obviously at her chest.

“They’re not gonna shrink by you looking at them.”

“KARMA!” She sounded overjoyed, but then she slapped him. “What the fuck? Why didn’t you wake me when you noticed you were back to normal! I was so worried I’d have to raise you all by myself while being Sakura,” yeah he definitely sounded wrong. Karma’s parent’s could faintly hear the conversation and figured her name was Sakura. Nothing original like Karma’s name, but they didn’t expect any more from the people they lived close to. 

“Calm down calm down,” he laughed, pulling Gakushu into a hug, “I missed you,” he said, squeezing her a bit too much.

“Enjoying yourself?”

“Not more than usual,” he rolled his eyes and whispered, “I’m kind of gay.”

“I didn’t know,” he laughed a bit in response, “can we address the elephant in the room?”

“Your breasts are hardly elephant sized-“ he was smacked.

“What the fuck happened to me?”

“You drank last night,” Karma explained, recalling the series of events, “and you went to bed in your pyjamas- which seem too big on you now. Hm, and yeah I remember waking up in the morning fully grown, and I assumed you were huddled up beside me.”

“Fix me,” that was all he could say, “fix me please. I cant go around like this.”

“I went around as a baby,” Karma reminded him.

“What will I tell my dad?!” He asked a bit too loudly. Karma’s parents were getting all the wrong clues. 

“We’ll figure something out, hey, it’s fine,” he pulled her in for a hug again. 

“No it’s not how will I go to school?” He wasn’t crying by any means, but his voice was betraying him. How could he go to school like this? He didn’t even have girl clothes. Karma’s parents approached the room to listen in better. 

“You’ll just go to school with me it’s fine, no one will notice, well they will after a bit but the first few days should be fine.”

“No I can’t go to school, my dad will be there and he’ll be looking for, well, you.” He pulled away from the embrace, “I’m glad you’re taller than me though. I’ll go wash up and then I’ll continue panicking,” even his panic breaks were scheduled. 

“Alright babe, but hey now Sakura can call mister Asano without that voice shit,” he called out before Gakushu went to take shower. Karma’s parents came in after they were sure ‘Sakura’ was in the washroom. 

It helped that the bedroom was cleaned up, since Gakushu was a neat freak.

“I’m surprised this room isn’t turned upside down,” Karma’s mother laughed, “you always did like the window view,” that all stung. Actually every part of this stung. 

His parents were acting like they’d gone on vacation for a month and that they were back. They acted as if they had actually raised him. Bullshit. They didn’t even act concerned when his apparent girlfriend was pregnant. He wanted to speak up, he really did, but these were his parents. He could pretend to be alright with it for just a bit more. 

“Yeah, it looks nice outside,” Karma rubbed the back of his neck. 

“How long have you been dating uh Suki?”

“Sakura dear,” his mother corrected his father. Karma froze. Sakura? Shit.

“A bit over a year,” he explained. 

“Oh that’s nice. Where did you meet?” 

“School,” at least that wasn’t a lie.

“How’s school going for you then?” The air was stiff. Karma didn’t want to be there anymore.

“School’s great, grades are fine. We’ll have to be heading to school today actually. I can clean the house up later,” he told them, he had his uniform on and everything. 

“Oh, alright, we’ll go sightseeing in the mean time. It’s been a while, they have a mall here now yes?” 

“Yeah,” Karma smiled weakly, walking towards the washroom, “go on, I’ll make dinner tonight,” he unlocked the washroom and went in. It seemed weird- given the fact that Asano was in there, but anything was better than being in the room with his parents. Though it didn’t help that Asano shrieked when he came in. “Calm down, I just need to brush my hair.”

“I want to cut mine off,” Gakushu said after wrapping himself in his towel.

“What will that do to your regular hair? You don’t want to go bald?”

“No but how do I work with this? Do you have a hair tie?” 

“Aren’t girls born with hair ties on their wrists?”

“How am I supposed to know?” He scowled, “stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like you’re gonna squish me. I’m not a baby,” he frowned, his cheeks were flushed and his hands were crossed over his chest.

“I never said you were,” he frowned, “you just look so cute,” he squealed a bit, “I didn’t know you when you were this short,” he laughed and turned to the mirror, looking at both of them. He rested his arm on Gakushu’s head and posed with a peace sign in the mirror. 

“Those are fighting words Akabane.”

“Still think you can beat me?” He mused, hoping his parents weren’t listening. 

“I’m confident that I still can. I could even beat you up as a baby.”

“Ouch,” he rolled his eyes before looking down at her seriously, “my parents think you’re Sakura,” he explained. Gakushu looked up at him in horror, “you’re also pregnant.”

“Excuse me?!” He jumped back.


	7. I was right!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class time with gender swap Karushuu

“How else did you think they’d interpret the crib in the room?” He rubbed his temples, “look they’ll be gone really soon. They never stay for long. Play along and when they come back next I’ll say you had a miscarriage and moved away somewhere.”

“What the fuck? What do I even tell my dad about Chi?”

“He ran away with Sakura. Perfect! Okay let’s go to school,” Karma was very happy about being back, so much so that all his other problems didn’t matter. 

“My uniform doesn’t fit me.”

“We’ll buy something similar on the way,” Karma suggested, “but I really want to go now,” he begged, it was all thanks to the fact that his parents were there. Otherwise he wouldn’t have minded ditching. 

“We’ll be late. Maybe I can alter mine with an elastic or a belt,” he shook his head as he turned the knob on the door. Luckily his parents were already outside walking around to sight see.

“Alright well, if we come late people will notice you more. Go by Sakura okay?”

They made their way into the kitchen to get something to eat, then they walked out. The two of them had a good thirty minutes before class started. 

“Sakura what? What’s my last name?” 

“Asano?”

“No that’ll lead to more confusion.”

“Akabane?” Gakushu felt his face flush.

“No.”

“Suzuki?”

“Yeah sure, good. No one will notice right?”

“I’m sure no one will.” 

They were wrong.    
  


The first thing everybody noticed when Karma and Asano walked into the building was that Karma’s tie was extremely crooked, oh and that he was finally back from his vacation to Budapest (word travels fast.) The second thing was that he was walking in with a girl, a girl who seemed to be wearing his uniform. 

“They’re staring at me Karma.” Apparently they were on first name basis- but then again the only one who wasn’t on first name basis with Karma was Asano. Where was he? ‘Does Karma know about Chi?’ was the question that went through almost everybody’s head.

“That’s because you’re with me,” he smirked a bit before getting hit on the side by ‘Sakura.’

“I don’t think you’re that popular,” she said, walking towards her locker. (Author’s gonna use she and he.)

“Isn’t it gonna be suspicious? You’re opening your- Asano’s locker,” Karma whispered after catching up to her again.

“I’ll say he asked me for it.”

“Do I call you Sakura or Suzuki?” They stopped at Gakushu’s locker. 

“Sakura. Everyone thinks I’m wearing your uniform anyways. Maybe we slept together,” he shrugged. 

“Don’t say that out loud! What if Asano- principle Asano hears about-“

“Technically I’m not his son,” she took some things out of the locker.

“You’re not his son,” Karma said slowly, looking around to see if anybody was listening, “but you’re dating his son. Or at least you had a kid with him.” It hit Gakushu that with his features and knowledge of well, his own things, along with the name Sakura; he was basically Chi’s mom.

“Fuck,” she groaned, closing the locker. “Then I can’t be seen with you.”

“Who else are you gonna walk around with? Ren?” And as if the mention of his name summoned him, Ren appeared behind Akabane. 

“Who’s this?” He smiled down at Sakura, which made her want to hurl. He was really trying to hit on him. Maybe he could have fun with this. 

“None of your business,” Karma rolled his eyes, glaring into Ren’s afterwards.

“No need to get defensive Akabane, just curious. We don’t have any pretty girls in this high school. Unfortunately,” he winked. Gakushu wanted to laugh, but he kept a straight face, wanting to see how Karma would react.

“You must be scaring them off.”

“Can I get your name then?” He sounded irritated by Karma. 

“This is Sakura Suzuki, Sakura this is Sakakibara.” He said that before Gakushu could remember that Ren knew Sakura’s name. Ren jumped back.

“HOLY FUCK I WAS RIGHT!” Everyone was looking at them now.

“About what?” Karma looked confused.

“You’re dating Sakura,” Karma looked unimpressed.

“Yes and?”

Gakushu felt like dissolving. He tugged at Karma’s sleeve and said something in German to him, so Ren wouldn’t understand. 

“He thinks you’re dating Chi’s mom.”

“I am, right? Does this make us look even more bad?”

“Yes Karma, it does. Sakura’s a whore,” he glared at Karma. It reminded Ren of how Gakushu used to stare at Karma when they would have a disagreement. He figured that both Karma and Gakushu were dating a female version of Asano.

“Well you’re my whore babe,” he smirked a bit, snaking an arm around her shoulders, “can I tell Sakakibara off?”

“You want to take advantage of this don’t you?” He asked in Japanese again.

“Who would I be if I didn’t.”

“Then where’s Gakushu?” Ren asked, looking at Sakura with a more judgemental glare.

“Korea.”

It was dead silent in the hallways.

“Wait what?” Karma asked her, raising an eyebrow.

“He has a soccer tournament in Korea. He brought Chi and told me to sit in during his classes,” with how new his voice was, no one could tell if he was lying or not, and either way Gakushu Asano was a phenomenal liar. 

“He,” Ren gulped, “he knows that you’re dating Akabane? He’s okay with that?”

“Frankly, Gakushu couldn’t care less about me.”

“He may seem closed off but he’s a good guy-“

“Yes, Asano’s the best guy in the world,” Karma rolled his eyes, “don’t you have class Sakakibara?”

“I need to use the washroom Karma,” Sakura tried to break the tension, “you should head to class. Gaku- Asan- Gakushu says you have a test that you’ll fail at today. We wouldn’t want that happening,” she smiled innocently. 

“Fail? Me?” Karma glared, “you’re forgetting who won last night.” Sakura began to walk away.

“I don’t know what you mean,” she giggled, heading to the washroom. He always wondered how it looked like in there. 

Then Karma decided to head to class, hoping that Ren would get off his back. But he did the opposite. Karma didn’t realize that Ren was in his class until the taller boy stood right in front of the desk Karma was chilling at. 

“Do you hang out with Goichi?” Karma felt his face light up in amusement when he heard the name that had been used to address him. This would be fun.

“Yes of course, he’s adorable. Cutest little boy I’ve ever seen.”

“Why do you spend so much time around him?”

“I’m dating his mom,” he shrugged.

“You’re okay with the fact that she has a kid? And with Gakushu?” People were listening in again. 

“What’s wrong with that?”

“Are you just trying to compete with him again? This is a bit too far,” Karma had to admit that that would’ve been shallow of him to do. Luckily though, Gakushu didn’t mind. 

“No I’m not that shallow. I just like Sakura you know? She’s smart and pretty, and argues with me, never a dull moment with Sakura.”

“You could do that with Asano, argue I mean.”

“But could I kiss Asano?”

“He’s got a point,” Akari butted in.

“Of course I do. You don’t mind if she sits in Asano-kun’s regular seat right?”

“Since when is she in our class?”

“Since now. Hello, I don’t believe we’ve been introduced,” Sakura came in and started speaking with Akari, who flinched when he saw her. She was gorgeous- but more than that, she looked exactly like Chi and Asano.

“Extra studying in the bathroom babe?” Gakushu tried not to cringe at the public affection. 

“Of course not. Just had to call to make sure Chi was alright.”

“He’s fine, I’m sure of it,” Sakura smiled at that and Karma laughed a bit. At this rate people would think they were insane. 

“If you’re sure, then yes I suppose he is fine.”

“How’s Asano?”

“Gakushū’s tired and wants to go home,” she frowned suddenly, “but he has something he needs to do before going off.”

“Does Asano want to go shopping? After his soccer match?”

“Yeah he needs new clothes.”

“How about you then? You want a new dress or something?” He asked, staring into her eyes, which were intensely staring back.

“Anything that’ll suit me babe,” she tried not to say babe sarcastically. 

“Everything suits you. Darling.”

“I’m flattered pumpkin, everything but your clothes.”

“You had no problem getting into them last nigh-"

“Okay class! That’s enough,” the teacher said, rubbing his temples. Just what she needed, another Akabane-Asano argument in the middle of her class- only that wasn’t Asano. Strange, she could’ve sworn it was him. 

During the class before the test was passed out, Asano and Akabane stared each other down. It was not unlike a usual day at school, at least not to them. 


	8. Grandpa Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gakuhou Asano has a stroke

It was all fun and games until the speaker came on in the third period. 

“Akabane Karma and Suzuki Sakura please make your way to the chairman’s office.” Karma gulped and Sakura rolled her eyes. 

“Last time you were in there, he adored you. At least play it cool Karma.”

“It’s different now that I’m trying to steal my mother away from his son.”

“Don’t say it like that Karma. Let me do the talking alright? He might be nicer to me.”

“I wonder why. Maybe if I banged his son then he’d- oh wait.” She slapped him.

“Hey, don’t hit your son.”

“Terribly sorry baby.”

“Ladies first,” Karma said with a bow as they got to the office. He really didn’t want to go inside. He could take Gakuho, he was sure, but this embarrassment would kill him. Was there even a good reason to date Sakura? Other than the fact that she literally is his boyfriend? He’d have to think of something. 

“Hello, please come in,” Gakuho sounded like he was smiling, “you too Akabane.” 

Once they were seated, Gakuho stared at them in silence. 

Karma shifted uncomfortably and Sakura hit him.

‘Sorry,’ he mouthed.

“So.” The chairman broke the silence. 

“Yes?”

“You know why I called you here?”

“No sir,” Sakura said with a firm voice. 

“You don’t go to school here, and that’s not the appropriate uniform,” he shifted his gaze from Sakura to Karma.

“Well it’s not mine,” Karma blurted. Gakuho raised an eyebrow and Sakura felt her face flush. She didn’t think that wearing her own uniform would be the source of embarrassment.

“Hm,” Gakuho looked like he was in deep thought, and Karma shifted again before asking. 

“Why am I here?”

“Because I’m concerned about which father figures will be in Chi’s life,” he ripped the band aid off with that one. Sakura coughed to contain her laughter. Karma kicked her foot. 

“Oh?” He said before getting his own foot hit by Sakura, “ouch.”

Gakuho could remember another occasion like this one, a few months ago when Akabane and his son were summoned to the office for being disruptive in class. The two boys kicked each other under the table all throughout the meeting.

“Yes, you’re planning on having a long term relationship with his mother right?” Gakuho decided to ignore the commotion under the table. 

“I might be,” Karma said, glaring at Sakura now. She glared right back.

“If you want to back out of it Karma it’s a bit too late,” she meant that it was too late to get out of the relationship because of what everyone thought- and because of what his parents thought. But Gakuho didn’t pick up on that.

“Why’s that?” He asked despite himself. 

“Yeah, why is that Sakura?” Karma wasn’t going to let himself be more embarrassed than Gakushu. If he was going down, Gakushu was sinking first. But Gakushu knew the game, and he knew how to win, even at the expense of his- or Sakura’s own dignity. 

“Because I’m pregnant Karma.” Gakuho choked and Karma’s face was a shade darker than his hair. So much for Gakuho not treating Sakura like a whore. 

“I,” Karma cleared his throat, “knew that. Of course. Yes, nothing goes unseen,” he cleared it again. 

“I’m glad you know that Karma, it’s a relief, really,” she smirked, daring him with her eyes to say something. He shook his head and stared right back.

“How far are you then? Babe.” Gakuho was still processing all of this. What a terrible day, first his umbrella was broken in the morning, then he nearly tripped on a rock, and now this. 

“Two months soon,” she guessed that, really not knowing much about pregnant women.

“It’s been that long?”

“It doesn’t have to be baby,” she put her hand on Karma’s and dug her nails into his palms. 

“If that’s safe,” he actually didn’t know the rules about this. 

“You’re never safe,” she tilted her head to the side innocently. Damn it, Karma was losing. 

“I’m surprised you notice. You hardly remember my name at night,” the last attempt.

“Maybe Gakushu’s just more memorable than you.” Karma wanted to just straight out wrestle her. It would’ve been possible if Gakushu was in his guy form, but this was improper. He noticed Gakuho watching in terror from behind the desk.

“Then maybe you should fuck yourself,” he meant it literally.

“You’re so much more fun to do though,” she pouted. 

“Why the change of heart?” 

“I want to get out of here,” she said, in Swedish, a language that Gakuho didn’t bother learning himself. Though this whole situation was far too familiar. He remembered that during their arguments Karma or Gakushu would start speaking in a language that no one around them understood and they’d come to an agreement to either leave or drop it that way. 

“This is so embarrassing. You’re getting a time out after at home.”

“You can’t do that, I’m your mom.”

“Tell your dad that we’re going, you need a uniform we can take some from the girls in gym class.”

“I can’t just tell him we’re leaving. He won’t let us walk out.”

“Say you need to puke.”

Gakushu rolled her eyes before faking a gag.

“Shit,” she said, standing up, “I need to puke.” She was speaking in Japanese to Gakuho again. He looked horrified still, but the shock had worn off. 

“Oh, um, yes, there are bathrooms outside to the right,” he said, and with that Karma and Sakura ran out of the room. Both trying to trip each other. 

Gakuho decided he would have a drink. He also decided to disregard the fact that Karma was trying to trip his pregnant girlfriend the same way he tried to trip his son. 

Karma and Sakura started walking to the girls’ change room, glaring at each other before bursting into laughter in front of the change room doors. 

“Did you see his face?”

“Did you see your face?” Sakura laughed, “that was the worst thing I’ve ever done.”

“You’re the worst thing I’ve ever done.”

Sakura rolled her eyes and knocked on the door.

“Do you think they’ll let me in?” She asked Karma, who was leaning against the wall. 

“They won’t let me in, but it’s worth a shot for you.” The door opened. 

“How can I help,” she paused and looked in shock at Sakura. Not everyone had noticed when she came in the school, and disregarded her name on the announcements, she was one of those people who had no idea about Chi’s mom’s presence. “Asano?” She asked, though it was obvious that it wasn’t him, it couldn’t be. Asano was a boy. Though she did look a lot like him. 

“Hm? No actually,” Gakushu put a smile on, “it’s Sakura. Do you mind me coming in?”

“Do you have a class here? For gym?” He honestly didn’t know what to say, so Karma stepped in, looking down at the girl.

“She needs a uniform.” The girl stared up at Karma. She was in their year but in the D class. 

“Oh,” she said, staring at him. It was getting on Gakushu’s nerves. Was Karma really that fun to look at?

“What are you doing here?” She managed to ask Karma, not taking her eyes off of him. He offered a friendly smile and put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Just helping a friend out. Could you do the same? It must be embarrassing, walking around in Asano-kun’s uniform,” he explained, and the girl finally turned a bit to better examine Gakushu’s uniform. 

“Oh! Of course. I have an extra one.” 

They ended up not having to steal, and after acquiring the uniform, they headed out. Gakushu needed new clothes. This time it was Karma’s turn to pay for the clothes they probably wouldn’t ever be using again. The only problem was that just as much as Gakushu knew nothing about what babies wore, Karma didn’t know anything about what normal women wore. He’d have to go off of their his mom or bitch-sensei. Maybe he could call her. 

“I’m shocked that you have fans,” Sakura let out as they walked to the mall. Karma smirked.

“Jealous?”

“No, I’m sure I have more fans,” she scoffed.

“That’s not what I meant,” he winked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“Ah, then no. Believe it or not Karma,” she smiled at him, making his stomach flip, “I trust you.” His face flushed.

“You can’t randomly go soft on me Asano,” he chuckled, “I had something I wanted to tell you when I was um, small,” he said awkwardly.

“Save it for when I can answer you. With my own voice,” her violet eyes met his golden ones, knowing what he was gonna say. He nodded to agree and they continued to walk to the mall.

“I can rest my arm on your head now,” Karma said after a stretch of silence. Gakushu hit him.

“What do girl’s wear?” He asked, as they walked into the mall. Already people were trying to sell things to them.

“Not guys’ uniforms. Get a dress or something, well I’ll pay for it.”

“What? No I’ll pay for it. Your parents will see the bill.”

“Yeah well better than your dad seeing that we’re paying for your clothes with Gakushu’s money,” he explained. He wasn’t stupid.

“Right, Sakura may be a whore but she’s no gold digger.”


	9. What Happens in the Mall Stays There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> karushuu causing trouble at the mall

“You got it, and I haven’t spent much in a while. You’re really pretty, go dress up.” He told her as they walked into a designer store. 

“Surely girls just wear shorts and shirts,” he thought out loud.

“This is your chance to see a girl in anything you want. I won’t let you look at others so,” he told her, meaning that. Not that he was worried about Gakushu looking at girls.

“How lowly do you think of me Karma? But very well. I can do this, I can do a fashion show. It’s simple really, compared to the pain I felt being Chi’s mom,” she rolled her eyes and went to pick a bunch of dresses that were probably out of most people’s price ranges. 

“Can’t wait babe,” Karma said as he looked in the men’s section for more clothes. Gakushu and him never really dressed up together, maybe this could be fun. To be honest, Karma was surprised that Gakushu actually agreed. Maybe dressing up was something he was ashamed of wanting to do in the past? 

“Hello ma’am,” a store worker tapped Sakura’s back, making her jump just a bit. “My apologies. Just wondering if you needed any help.”

“Ah, my bad. Yes please actually, do you know what would suit me?” 

“Oh of course, who are you shopping here with?” She asked as she lead her to another section of the store. 

“Oh, I’m here with my,” she paused, remembering how she would always be reluctant to say that she had a boyfriend because of the stigma, but she remembered that now she was a girl, she smiled and confined, “boyfriend.”

“Oh! Wonderful, does he want to see what you’re buying?”

“Hm, no it’s alright, it’s a surprise,” he had to admit he was enjoying being able to do these public displays of affection without getting judged. 

“Alright, so are you going for casual wear? Or do you want to wear something formal?”

Meanwhile, Karma picked out a suit and was now on the phone with someone about the restaurant he was at the top of as a baby.

“Yeah I need to take someone there,” he explained to Muramatsu through the phone, “no I’m not cheating on Asano,” he shook his head, and a store worker eyed him weirdly. “What’s your job good for if you can’t sneak a reservation in?” On the other side of the phone, the blond boy sighed and told Karma to be there by 9. Karma smiled, “thank you. I owe you one.”

Then Sakura texted him.

**Shū-chan** : formal wear is okay right?

**Karma** : yeah, get something nice I’m taking you out tonight

**Shū-chan** : oh? you should get something that matches.

**Karma** : does that mean you’re ready for me to pay?

**Shū-chan** : yeah come to the change room

**Karma** : can’t wait ;)

Karma rolled his eyes with a smile and walked over to the girls’ change room. 

“Hello! Suzuki-sama’s right this way.”

“Thank you,” he smiled, going into the room. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to do that, but Sakura was already dressed.

“Well?” She asked, looking up at him with a nice black dress, that had some purple ruffles at the bottom. His face though was a bright shade of pink. Karma shifted to the side, his face matching hers. 

“You’re almost pretty enough to make me straight,” he said after a moment, “but Shū,” he looked straight into her eyes, “we’re coming back here when you’re normal and I’m making you wear a purple tie.” Gakushu laughed a bit, glad that Karma still preferred him as he was. But he did enjoy how the dress felt around his body, it felt nice. 

“A purple tie?” She laughed, “well that wasn’t an answer Karma,” she pursed her lips. 

“You’re beautiful Shū,” he leaned closer to whisper in her ear, “but you’d look better with this off,” she slapped him before laughing again.

“In your dreams.”

“Maybe I’ll get a reward after taking you out tonight?” He asked as he started taking his blazer off. Sakura eyed him weirdly. 

“We can’t fuck here Karma,” she rolled her eyes before focusing back on the mirror. 

“I’m just changing,” he said, moving on to his crumpled shirt. “You could help me.”

“I can pass you your clothes, that’s all,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“Fair enough. Is this all you’re getting? You bought all the baby clothes.” The store worker hearing them was standing there awkwardly. 

“Yeah but I picked a decently affordable store to get the baby clothes at,” she said, taking a seat as Karma changed.

“But I picked nice looking baby clothes. None of the bargain shit, only the best for Goichi.”

“Who do you think is cuter? Chi or his dad?” Karma laughed, 

“honestly. His dad,” he said as he buttoned the shirt up after putting the dress pants on.

“His dad?” She sounded partially in shock, but the store worker probably thought that Karma meant himself. 

“Okay fine, if you want me to say Chi’s cuter, then yeah sure. He’s adorable, and I’m sure he’ll look better when he grows up.”

“He’ll look great if he learns how to tie a tie,” she got up to fix the maroon tie on Karma’s neck. He wasn’t normally this low when he fixed Karma’s tie, but at least now he could wear heels. 

“My bad, I’ll be sure to learn then teach him.”

“My father taught me how to tie a tie,” she explained, “I did one everyday.”

“You miss your dad babe?” He asked after putting the blazer on.

“No,” she shook her head, “he was about to gauge your eyes out,” she laughed, looking at both of them in the mirror. She sighed. A part of her thought this looked better than it did when he was a guy. Not that he preferred being a girl, it was just easier to loosen up when no one was staring at you for holding another boy’s hand. 

“If you’re still mourning your height, I can get you some new shoes. Those ones might be uncomfortable.”

“You don’t usually spoil me Karma, what’s the occasion?” 

“Oh nothing, can’t I express my undying passion for such a pretty person?” He joked, taking her hand to do some kind of improv waltz in front of the mirror. All their improv conversations lately have been very fun.

“Where are we going then dear? You can’t just tell me we’re going out and not tell me where,” she pouted.

“That ruins the surprise baby.”

“Well you ruined me.” The store worker, being nosy as she was started to listen. 

“I hardly think it’s ruined you, you’re glowing.”

“Hm,” she frowned, “a lot of things are ruined now, thanks to you.”

“Like you told me in your father’s office baby,” he took her chin in his hand, “you’re stuck with me.”

“Technically you could leave,” he had to applaud her for the acting skills. They knew no one was watching, but they were sure this could be a J-drama.

“I’d never leave you,” he was sure that he would puke watching a drama like this, but it was fun. 

“You’ll find someone prettier.”

“That’s impossible. Unless we have a girl,” he always was witty with his words. 

“Fine,” she huffed, “so I guess you won’t tell me where we meet going?” She whined, she had noticed the feet inching closer and closer to their change room stall as they spoke. 

“Like I said, it’s a surprise. You’ll love it.” And then as if it was the end of the episode, they said a final line then started laughing. 

“As much as you love strawberry milk?”

“As much as I love strawberry milk.” (I die rereading this)

After they stopped their fits of laughter, Karma looked at the two of them in the mirror again and Gakushu took his phone out. 

“Okay pictures. I have a collection of pictures of us from last week. Look decent Akabane,” Sakura said, urging him to stand straight for the mirror selfie she was gonna take. They looked like a nice cute couple- ah there were those thoughts again. He shook them off to the best of his abilities and started taking the dress of. 

“Woah there, stripping on the first date?” The store worker was now beyond confused. 

“Yes, I’m a whore. Undo the zipper I can’t reach it.”

“How did you get it on?”

“Magic,” she shrugged.

“You need underwear!” Karma yelled suddenly. This made Asano’s face flush, “sorry, sorry, but you do. The uniform was baggy enough but now you need actual underwear.”

“Want to say that any louder?”

“Sorry, I just realized. You didn’t have to buy diapers though did you?”

“No, no, but Karma I don’t feel like going into an underwear shop,” he admitted, changing as she spoke. He did the same. 

“Do you really want me going in there alone?”

“I loathe people who shop for underwear with their significant others,” she shook her head.

“I mean, you loathe me, you still do me.” Smack. The store worker cleared her throat.

“All done then?” Karma sighed and kissed Sakura’s forehead.

“Yes, sorry for the wait! We had a little conversation, I’ll pay for this,” he gave her his outfit, “and this,” he handed Sakura’s dress. 

“Yes of course!” She took them to the counter. 

“Sakura,” Karma turned around again, “lunch?”

“Let me pay for it,” she said, taking his hand.

“Your father won’t like you paying for anything of mine. It’s fine,” with the way they spoke, the store worker assumed their parents were filthy rich and very aware and against their situation. She was barely right. But they did have more than enough money.

“Debit or credit?” She smiled, with the things already bagged. 

“Do you take cash?”

“Yes, your total is ¥158000,” Sakura coughed. She didn’t want him paying this much for her, but he nodded his head and went into his wallet. (That’s about 2000 CAD) To Karma this was a bit like payback to his parents. He could be salty about them at times, and this was the only thing he could do to burden them; to spend their money. He would withdraw some more money to make them feel it later. He honestly didn’t know what they did to get the money that they had, but frankly, he didn’t care. 

“Here,” he said, giving her the money. She took a moment to count the stack and nodded her head before putting it in the register. 

“Thank you sir! Have a nice date!” Karma raised an eyebrow, almost wanting to ask her how she knew they were going on a date, but Asano went ahead and thanked her. 

“Thank you! Let’s go babe, I want sushi,” she dragged him away. 

“Sushi then? Before or after underwear shopping?”

“I don’t actually want sushi, we have food at home.”

“I’m trying to spoil you come on,” he frowned, “you bought baby food, and socks and everything so it’s my turn.”

“I barely spent ¥79000 on you.”

“That’s fine,” he said, looking at the underwear shop, “I’m not going in there by myself, so,” he pushed her toward the shop, “I’m sure I don’t even know your size.”

“I thought you knew everything about me babe,” she rested her head on his shoulder, they were almost directly in front of the store.

“Almost everything.” He ruffled her hair and took her hand, pulling her in the store. 

“Hello there! Are you guys looking for something specific?” Asked a lady with too little clothing on. Karma went to cover Sakura’s eyes and Sakura did the same for Karma before they coughed and apologized. 

“Sorry, no that’s fine. We should be able to find things,” Sakura smiled awkwardly. The lady nodded and walked to the next pair who had walked in, a man and woman with red bright red hair. 

“You gonna wear that?” Karma whispered in her ear after collecting himself, he was gesturing towards a rabbit costume. Sakura slapped him. He had to start keeping count of how many times his face was violated.

“We just need normal things Karma. Where are we going to put these when this is over?” She asked as they got to a calmer part of the store. 

“We could burn them all.”

“You might need them some day,” she grumbled, and Karma gave her a look but decided to ignore that.

“Nah, so go pick some things, one a day right?”

“Yeah, I think that’s how it works. You forget that I grew up without a mom.”

“Well it’s not like I did,” he chuckled, looking at the rack of underwear. What Karma didn’t know was that his parents were listening in on that. They knew Karma had the right to say that, and furthermore that Karma had the right to be hurt- but they figured it was fine. He had this girl now, maybe that would be enough. They didn’t want to overstep. 

“Karma?” Sakura asked after picking the same orange granny underwear seven times, “I could just wear boxers.” 

“If those are more comfortable,” Karma shrugged, he was playing with a pompom, it was red and fluffy, felt like some kind of fur. 

“Why are you touching that?” Gakushu stared at Karma’s hand in horror.

“Huh? The pompom?”

“That’s a tail.” Karma jerked his hand away, “Karma,” she laughed a bit and face palmed, “what am I gonna do with you?”

“I can think of some things.”

“I can too,” she pulled him down to whisper in his ear, “I’m going to take your brain out and wash it. An hour in the wash should suffice, maybe then you’ll be a decent human being.” She pulled away and smiled innocently. 

“Well you can’t do that in public can you?”

“I’ll do it in the laundry room.”

“Can’t wait,” he pulled her from that section to the bras, “okay go pick.”

“Do they have sizes?”

“Your guess is as good as mine.”

“Do I wear it over my uniform or?”

“Um, we’ll get you some shorts. You can wear my tshirts, but yeah for now just put them over the uniform.”

“That’s not weird right?” He asked as he did just that.

“Nah, I can try some with you.”

“You don’t have boobs Karma,” she glared at him, and he smiled in return, accepting the challenge. He kept the nonchalant smile on his face while he stared back, picking a bra up and putting it over his shirt. 

“You have enough for both of us.” He was almost too distracted by his reflection in the mirror to hear Gakushu say.

“Not forever,” she grumbled, looking at the size on the bra she picked. 

Karma put about five bras on, every one he put on was bigger than the last. He felt pretty confident that he could give Irina-sensei a run for her money. He took his phone out to take a picture, he sent it to the E-Class group chat. 

**Karma** : *sent a photo* you think i beat Bitch-sensei? 

He got a bit of Gakushu in the background, who was trying it on uneasily. 

_**Group Chat** _

**Nagisa** : Karma! You’re big again!

**Rio** : the first thing you did was go to a lingerie shop?

**Okajima** : damnnn who’s the girl behind you

**Maehara** : Karma’s got double ds??? 

**Isogai** : Maehara.

**Maehara** : what what ?? what happened to first name basis???

**Nagisa** : What are you doing in a store like that? Does Asano-kun know you’re big again?

**Muramatsu** : you ARE cheating on Asano

**Karma** : *Sent two photos*

Karma had sent a picture of him with some underwear on his head and another of the back of Sakura’s head that had a thong on it.

**Rio** : who’s THAT 👀 

**Nagisa** : Karma don’t be irresponsible 

**Kaede** : Did I miss anything?

**Karma** : I’m a stupid irresponsible man, I nearly got kicked out of an underwear store. I have a problem with spices and I’m a sadistic bitch. I cheat on my tests and Asano’s better than me.

**Nagisa** : ...

**Rio** : that’s obviously not Karma 

**Kaede** : yeah Karma never texts with good grammar 

**Sugino** : you AND Asano are in a bra shop shopping for some girl?

**Karma** : got kicked out lmao 😔🙃👙

**Nagisa** : Karma???

Karma and Asano had been fighting for his phone, and this resulted with the phone being flung over a rack, and the two raced over to pick it up. They had just recently paid for their clothes, but with their top tier cooperation skills, they were still inside the dark pink neon lit room.

“It’s mine!” Karma yelled as he leapt over to get the phone, but Sakura snuck in from under, getting crushed by Karma coming down on her. 

“HEY!” She yelled, kicking him from under.

“You’re on my phone!” He tried moving her over.

“You’re on ME! Karma get off!” They were attracting more attention than they needed, “don’t send pictures of me to your friends.” That didn’t sound right. 

“They were pictures of me!” They began to wrestle, which was hard given the fact that Karma was sideways on her back, “Sakura you’ll break it!”

“My leg! Karma!” His weight wasn’t even evenly distributed. A store attendant had come to check out the noise. 

“I can’t, I’m stuck, give me the phone,” they were wrestling with their hands now and Sakura had more or less turned around. 

“Sir,” the store attendant tried tapping his shoulder. But Sakura kicked him in the balls.

“OUCH! You little shit,” he lunged forwards again, making Sakura’s head that had gotten up from the floor go back down with a bang. 

“Ha! I have no balls for you to kick,” she stuck her tongue out. Then there was a moment of silence as Karma was trying to think the pain away.

“This probably looks so weird,” Karma finally said, kicking the rack that had trapped his foot off. 

“You think?”

“Yeah yeah my bad. Want boba?” He got off and helped her up.

“I think you banged my head against the floor a bit too hard,” she frowned, “but sure, I’ll have wintermelon milk tea,” she said, brushing her uniform off. The attendant was already on the phone with the mall police but had hung up before summoning them. It all happened so fast and everyone in the store was looking at them, even Mr. and Mrs. Akabane. 

“You kicked me, we’re even.”

“Did I finally manage to kick it off?” Karma flicked her head.

“If you did, who would that even benefit?” He rolled his eyes as they picked their bags up from the floor- luckily the contents were still inside. 

“You’re right,” she shrugged, latching onto his arm as they walked out, “but seriously where are we going tonight?”

They were out of the door when Karma said, “that’s still a secret Shū.”

They walked to the food court without too many stares, though the school kids should be coming soon. 

“You still need shorts Asano,” Karma pointed out. He had a few gaming shirts and some random graphic tees, but none of his or Asano’s old pants could fit Sakura. 

“No more big designer stores and no more bras. Please.” They made it to the milk tea place. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll buy you a puzzle to make up for it. This will be the first day you didn’t order any baby clothes right?”

“Yeah, the orders for Chi’s halloween costume should come tomorrow too.

“Buy some here so your dad doesn’t get suspicious.”

“Yeah on our way out.”

“Hello! What would you guys like to drink!?”

“Strawberry milk tea with pearls, and a wintermelon milk tea with no toppings, half sugar on both please.”

“Right away sir!” They sat down to wait for their order. Karma’s parents were still lurking, they found this awfully amusing 

“Did your friends text anything?”

“They’re just asking about who you are, wanna tell them?” 

“No, but pass me the phone.”

“Alright boss,” Karma’s parents were half expecting them to fight over it again.

**_Group Chat_ **

**Terasaka** : no way Akabane got a girl to go out with him

**Sugino** : he’s dating Asano though

**Muramatsu** : he’s taking someone on a date tonight, not sure if it’s Asano

**Rio** : stupid Karma

**Nagisa** : I’m sure he’s not doing anything behind Asano-kun’s back

**Kaede** : yeah they’ve been together for a while too

**Okajima** : ya but if hes cheating its fine 

**Rio** : it’s??? not????

**Sugino** : what? 

**Maehara** : I mean Karma seems like the type to get bored of the same thing everyday

**Nagisa** : I dunno, he seems to enjoy getting on Asano-kun’s nerves

**Kaede** : it’s their love language 

**Rio** : Karma’s reading the texts

**Nagisa** : Karma!!

**Kaede** : Karma you’re not cheating are you?

**Sugino** : if you are we have Asano’s number.

**Rio** : yeah answer us

**Isogai** : Koro-sensei wouldn’t approve of cheating. 

**Maehara** : Yuumaaaaaaa i didn’t say it was alright for him to cheat :((((

**Terasaka** : me neither, I was just saying that I’d get bored of Asano everyday. but I’m not Karma.

**Rio** : This is why you’re still single, Karma answer us or we’ll call Asano

**Karma** : is typing...

**Nagisa** : •-• Karma you can’t just send a text that says you’re typing 

Gakushu was quite amused with their conversation, and internally grateful. They didn’t condone cheating, even if he wasn’t exactly their friend. He was glad they accepted him in a way. He texted them.

**Karma** : ur bluffing 

**Rio** : Excuse me?

**Karma** : none of you have Asano’s number

**Nagisa** : yeah we do, he gave it to us last night 

**Karma** : I appreciate the concern, but he really doesn’t need to know, I’m willing to bet he didn’t give any of you his number

**Rio** : I’m calling him right now

**Karma** : I thought Akabane never texted with proper grammar

**Nagisa** : yeah he- you are Karma?

**Kaede** : what? does anyone actually have Asano’s number? I have his father’s number still from school

**Karma** : Thank you guys, this is Asano. I took Karma’s phone, sorry about the test. Karma would never be good at cheating. He’s a terrible liar really. 

**Nagisa** : Is this a trick?

**Karma** : No I assure you that this is me.

**Rio** : send a pic

**Karma** : I can’t do that right now.

**Maehara** : yeah kaede go call mr Asano

**Kaede** : okay okay, I’m doing it

**Isogai** : Just ask for Asano to come, don’t tell the chairman that his son is dating Karma, not our place to say

**Terasaka** : he’s probably not gonna be dating Karma any longer

**Maehara** : true 

**Karma** : Please, it’s me. Ask me anything!

**Nagisa** : Anything Asano would know about us you would know Karma, and you could probably find the answer to any logical question we throw at you. There’s no way of telling without a picture. 

**Karma** : I tutored you in first year, please don’t call my father. 

**Nagisa** : What subject?

**Karma** : English. Your mother signed you up for tutoring and you were incompetent. 

**Nagisa** : Asano could’ve told you that

**Karma** : What kind of things do you think Karma and I even do in our relationship?

**Rio** : Math?

**Isogai** : Debate?

**Okajima** : taxes?

**Karma** : Nagisa, you read ‘The Catcher in the Rye’ twice before briefly understanding the plot and then I got Ren to tutor you instead because I had to tutor Kim. I’ve stopped by at Isogai’s old part time job on more than one occasion to make sure he wasn’t working, and once I saw him but he offered to owe me a favour.

**Isogai** : that was in second year

**Karma** : I’m cashing it in. Karma’s phone camera broke when I stepped on it and I can’t send a picture but my father cannot know about Karma and I.

**Isogai** : Okay… but can’t you send a selfie? Which camera broke?

**Karma** : I don’t look nice right now.

**Okajima** : do you ever look nice?

**Karma** : I’d like to think so.

**Rio** : I’m convinced.

She put the phone down and sighed, Karma had already gone to get their drinks. He came back with a confused look on his face. 

“What did they say?”

“They think you’re cheating on me,” she replied, and again Karma’s parents got the wrong idea. 

“Me?!” He laughed and handed her the drink, “I don’t honestly seem like the type of person to cheat do I?”

“Like I said before, I trust you, so no you don’t seem like the type, at least not to me,” she poked her straw into the drink. 

“Aw, thanks babe,” he ruffled her hair and sat down beside her, “so what else do you want to do after this? Kids from school will start coming to the mall soon.” 

“You scared of judgement Akabane?”

“I’m sure I’d go to hell,” he shrugged, “but you should be. You’re an angel aren’t you.”

“We both know I’m not,” she rolled her eyes, drinking some more of her drink.

“I don’t know what you mean,” he tilted his head, “you’re actually quite prudish,” he brushed her hair to the side.

“Karma,” she looked him dead in the eye, “you’re forgetting.”

“Forgetting what babe?” He knew how much she hated saying it, “remind me.”

“I’m,” her face flushed, “you know.”

“You’re what?” He slurped on the drink innocently, sucking a few of the pearls in. 

“You know,” ah this was embarrassing.

“It’s more fun when you say it.”

“Fine,” she narrowed her eyes at him, and he tilted his head just a bit, reinforcing his innocent facade. Though he really was innocent in this case. This was all to keep up appearances, “I’m pregnant.”

“Gasp,” he put a hand on his chest, “I had no idea!” She slapped him for at least the tenth time that day.

“Surprise! I still need shorts,” she explained, “but after we buy a baby suit we should probably go home. It’s nap time for Chi isn’t it?” Karma pouted.

“But I’m a big boy now,” he put his drink down to take hers, “but hey if you nap then I’ll nap,” he drank some of her tea. 

“What makes you think I need to nap?”

“You’re tired,” he said, putting her drink back down, “but we should eat before then.”

“Maybe I’m tired because you bashed my head against the floor.”

“That’s what you get for kicking me. It’s Karma babe, get used to it,” he got up, “let’s walk around.”

“Yeah, hey do your parents dislike me?” She asked out of nowhere. Karma seemed to dismiss the question but Mr and Mrs Akabane seemed to be taking notes. 

“Don’t know, don’t care,” he shrugged.

“It’s gotta be better than how much my father loathes you.”

“Honestly Sakura,” he sighed, “it’s probably for the best. If they actually cared about me they’d probably think I was insane. I mean what kind of 17 year old has a live in girlfriend who he tackles onto the floor of an underwear shop?” The way he summed their mall trip up made Sakura laugh just a bit. They did seem insane, but they had a good reason to act this way. 

“Well if it’s worth anything, I think you’re insane.”

“Yeah?”

“But I like it that way. If you were anything like Gakushu,” she hoped no one was listening, “then I don’t think we would’ve gotten along.”

“Opposites attract then your highness, so where do girls buy shorts?”

“Decently priced casual clothes should be over there,” she pointed towards a section of the mall that was east of them. 

“Close to the baby clothes then, yeah the faster you get out of that uniform the faster you don’t look weird.”

“The people pleaser, Karma Akabane. Who would’ve thought.”

“Hey, that’s not fair. No one will recognize you,” he whispered in her ear, “at least not after I finally snap and kill you.” She giggled, whispering something in his ear in return.

“You’re forgetting about my plan to wash your brain out.” Karma’s parents had a good idea of what they might be whispering to each other, but they were wrong. 

“How could I ever forget babe? I’m looking forward to it. Meet me in the laundry room at midnight,” he said sarcastically, and she nodded. 

“Yes alright, let’s get some shorts then,” she said as the two of them stepped into the shop, Karma’s folks trailing closely behind them. They had a few comments on the interactions they had witnessed. 

“I’m already canceling our return trip,” Mrs. Akabane said suddenly, talking to Mr. Akabane who was discreetly looking at a few shirts on the discount rack. He wanted to dress as a tourist in his hometown. 

“Already? What if we’re exaggerating things?” He asked, picking a red Coke shirt up.

“It seems like he can hardly take care of himself. How is he gonna raise a child?”

“You’re,” he paused, “you’re right. He’ll be no better than us and look at how he turned out. We should arrange a meeting with the in-laws.”

“We have to tell him we’re staying first. He can keep the master bedroom, we don’t need that much space. You still know how to change a diaper?”

“What do you take me for? An old man?”

“It’s been 17 years since we’ve touched a spoiled diaper,” she explained, “unless,” she raised an eyebrow at him.

“We’ve been around the world together, I have no time to have an affair,” he rolled his eyes, “where’d they go?” The two of them looked around, they figured the two of them would be in the girls’ section. But they found them a section over, the two of them must only now have noticed that there were baby clothes in regular stores too. 

“This is so much cheaper than everything you bought before!” Karma said happily, looking through tootoos. 

“We have to get boy’s clothes Karna,” she rolled her eyes and started touching some baby ties, “how many ties do you think a baby needs?” Karma’s parents had to stop themselves from laughing. 

“At least three,”Karma said thoughtfully, “get the standard colours. Assuming the hair colour won’t be a problem.” Sakura looked like she was hit by some truck carrying all the realization in the world. This was all improv, but Gakushu had forgotten that if Karma were to have a kid that the kid would most likely come out with bright red hair. He was surprised when he found out it was natural.

“Karma,” she said slowly, “oh my god your hair!” Karma’s dad had to turn around to stop himself from making a scene. 

“What about it?”

“OUR KID WILL HAVE RED HAIR.”

“Well, yeah, your hair doesn’t pose much of a competition- and it’s basically orange, so yes. The child is doomed to having red hair,” Karma said dramatically, “bummer really. I don’t know how I’ve survived this long. We can dye his hair.”

“A nice brown colour.”

“Are you fat yet?” Karma’s mom was wheezing, she covered it up with a cough. “How long has it even been, we went to the doctor like.”

“That was a month ago, I’m surprised your head stays on,” she picked a shirt or two off of the rack, “you’ve got the shorts right?”

“Yeah, we’re all set.”

“We have to pay first.” She walked up to the counter, “We can’t go to jail.”

“Ha, what do you mean? Your father would love to have me out of the picture,” he stayed behind her, waiting in line to pay next. 

“Who would  _ that  _ benefit?” She rolled her eyes before paying attention to paying. 

“You. It would probably benefit you, but,” he chuckled a bit, “you’re stuck with me.”

“Yes, I take the blame for that,” she finished paying, “I should beg for forgiveness.”

“It takes two to tango.”

He went ahead and paid for the shorts and shirt they had gotten. Karma’s parents decided to leave the store, laughing.

“We weren’t that bad, right?” His mother asked after calming down. 

“We didn’t argue about hair,” his father shook his head, “we couldn’t have.”

“So this is why we come back?”

“I guess.”

“What they say is true then,” she sighed, “raise your kid and spoil your grandkids, spoil your kids and raise your grandkids.”

“We could probably still have kids.”

“Probably, but that’s a theory that won’t be tested.”

The rest of the day was spent with Karma’s parents using their unused Santa skills to avoid being spotted by their son. When Karma and Gakushu went home though, the two decided to stay back to do some shopping of their own. 


	10. Lurkuhou was a spy kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lurking hoe with sleeping pills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lurkuhou 🥸

Meanwhile, Gakuhou was alerted by none other than Gakushū’s best friend that Akabane and his new girlfriend had been skipping. So naturally, he did what he convinced himself a good parent would do. He went to stalk them.

He bought himself a suit at the store, avoiding Karma’s gaze but listening in on their conversations. He paid just after them and along with two red heads, he followed them into the underwear shop. The last time he had been in a place like that was before Gakushu was born. They really were trying to advertise sex to the general public. Gakuho found that strange. 

He was in the middle of interrogating a store employee on why they let just anyone in there when he heard a bang coming from closer to the front of the store. He dropped the argument immediately and gracefully pranced to the noise- meaning he ran, almost knocking the two redheads over. 

There it was, it looked so wrong. Karma was arguing with Sakura while sideways on her back, with his foot stuck in a clothes rack he had probably knocked down. The redheads seemed to be taking notes, and so he took his phone out and started making more observations. 

One of the things that stuck out to him was the fact that they had gotten into what looked like a small brawl when just a few minutes ago they were joking around. Gakuho considered trying five bras on joking around in Karma’s case. 

He wrote down:

  * Prone to fighting
  * Insults mixed with flirty remarks
  * Competing
  * Tripping 
  * Speaking in Swedish
  * Improv



It wasn’t much, but it was enough to make him question his sanity. Who else was known for breaking into small but sudden brawls with Akabane? Who spoke Swedish and took every possible opportunity to insult the redhead? But that was impossible. He cleared his mind of the ridiculous thoughts and followed the two to the bubble tea shop. He stayed outside, waving once at the redhead couple who also seemed to be watching Akabane closely. He figured that if anyone asked why he was there, he’d say that he was buying a shirt for his grandson. 

Gakuho watched carefully as Karma and Sakura walked out of the shop, and listened in on Sakura admitting that her parents didn’t like Akabane. Well that could be used to his advantage. Despite Gakushu having no interest in this girl who looked exactly like him, Gakuho told himself it was better for Chi. That’s when he concocted the ultimate plan. It was ingenious, it was also crazy. If anyone could pull it off it was him. He followed him into the clothing store, disregarding all the things he couldn’t hear them say over the sound of his thoughts. He would wait for them to put their drinks down and then… 

“Can we just,” Gakushu sighed, plopping onto the bed, “nap?” He was tired from walking aimlessly around the mall. At one point he got Karma into a stroller- yes Karma who stood at about six feet tall at the time, but that took a lot out of him. 

“Well it’s nap time now, so I guess,” Karma said, stretching a bit, it was around the time that he would’ve taken a nap just yesterday, but he was feeling more worn out than he had in awhile.

“Great,” he was already dozing off. 

“Hey Shū?” Karma asked after getting into bed, his question was met with a grumble. “Try not to sleep through our reservations?” He yawned.

“Alarm,” Asano replied, groaning at the fact that he had to set one, “time?”

“Nine.”

“8:30 then,” he said, setting it and then tossing the phone back onto the night stand. 

“Thanks babe,” he closed his eyes and Asano waved a hand in his face.

They dozed off instantly. 

Their drowsiness didn’t quite come from being worn out the usual way. 

It was 4:20 when they fell asleep and 8:30 when they woke up. Neither of them dreamt. But in that time that they were asleep, Gakuho had taken note of where they were staying. He came to the conclusion that this was Akabane’s house. He knew that the redhead’s parents were never home, so he figured it was just them two. Luckily for him, it was. Karma’s parents had gone on their own little adventure in the city after stalking the couple. 

Gakuho got into the house with ease, the alarm system wasn’t connected to one of the top windows and he had taken the liberty of entering through there. He made sure to be quiet as he tiptoed through the second floor. He took note of how neat and proper the upper floor was, this was unexpected. Akabane seemed like the sloppy type. The frames on the nicely decorated walls were expensive too, but he already knew of the Akabane’s financial status. He kept going and got downstairs.That was where he assumed Karma must’ve lounged on a regular basis, because the state of the second floor compared to the first one was nothing short of a palace being compared to a barn. 

There were cups on the floor, papers and cue cards on the couch, a sweater on the table, a bristol board, snacks and whatnot lying around. If Gakuho didn’t know better he would’ve thought there was a party that involved drinking the night before. His mind quickly went to Sakura, who wasn’t supposed to be drinking. He hoped they weren’t that irresponsible. He moved some things off of the couch to take a seat, and that’s where he found a few cue cards with familiar writing.

“When will Karma Akabane die?” He read out loud. The writing was done in black pen, then below it was a response, one done in red, “Trick question, Karma’s gonna live forever because Shū’s immortal and I can’t be outdone,” he thought about that. Were they bullying Gakushu? He picked up another card.

“Who’s more likely to trip to their death?” It was in neat black ink. Then there were two answers, one in the same black ink but with Gakushu’s familiar handwriting and the other in red, “Karma, Shū obviously he’ll be running towards me in slow motion and then trip to his death,” he read. The cue card was actually torn at the side. Curious.

“How will Karma Akabane die?” He thought of a few ways he could die- “hm,” the middle aged man thought after reading the answers in his mind, “he’ll die of poisoning because he drinks too much of that godforsaken strawberry milk,” Gakuhou thought that was reasonable, “Gakushu will kill Karma because he took away his bathroom rights,” that was confusing. 

“Who has the worst parents,” he stopped himself from reading it for a second. It wasn’t even Gakushu answering these right? He was in Korea. He took a breath and read the two answers, “my parents have neglected me for more than half of my life,” he started off with the red. Thankfully the black was on the other side of the card, “they don’t send post cards, they send me money and think that’s enough for me. They travel to Paris and Barcelona on their weekends and never once think of me. Not that I want to go with them.” He shrugged, so Akabane had it rough. 

He flipped it over, “I don’t have a mom,” that was the first part, “my father sucks, what’s terrible is that he’s not even absent but it feels like he is. He’s right there but he’s not someone I can confide in. My house doesn’t feel like a home and I’ve learnt to associate my father with his office more than with his room. He literally only cares about my grades, so one of these days I’ll skip and fail an exam.” No that couldn't have been Gakushu… 

“Who’s ambidextrous?” Gakuhou thought about that. He could remember forcing Gakushu to write with his left hand, “Shū is, he’s really cool,” that meant Gakushu right? “I am, but it’s not useful. My father thought it would fit into the wider skill set he wanted for me.” 

Gakuhou wasn’t stupid, and denial only got you so far. He knew that Gakushu was at the party in Karma’s house last night. He also knew that this meant that he couldn’t possibly be in Korea. So where was he?

Gakuhou got up to look for more clues. 

Gakuhou left at about 6:45, which means that Karma and Gakushu- or Sakura, we’re still fast asleep. No harm in using a little sleeping pill right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s so inconsistent the uH Gakuhou and Gakushuu spelling, and I hate proofreading but yo I appreciate you readers :))) if anyone’s here it makes my dae yes. Theres the whole resto scene that I forgot to post so ima just spam post rn.


	11. Karma Akabane is his own chef because he was kicked out of every restaurant (Resto Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title says it all without literally saying ‘it all’ because I was running out of space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resto brr

Karma woke up with the alarm. His dosage felt like less, but that was probably because of the size of his body. He stretched. 

“Morning babe,” he said, looking at the mop of hair. For a split second before speaking, he had begun to panic. He knew Gakushū’s hair wasn’t that long and- oh. Right that was Gakushu. The figure grumbled. “Get up, I have reservations, remember?” 

“Sleep,” Gakushu said, turning over again, “five minutes.”

“Okay okay, I’ll get dressed,” he said, going into the bag of clothes they’d just bought. He then went into their washroom and freshened up. He had the suit and tie and pants and everything else, along with 30 minutes until their dinner. He figured he’d take a quick shower. 

While he showered, Sakura finally got up and washed her face, then put on the dress after finally managing to put one of the bras they bought on. He didn’t know how anyone could deal with this every time they had to go out on a date. He made note of this and reminded himself to be extra thankful the next time he could just throw a blazer on for a date. She brushed her teeth and combed her hair and everything was all set. They had bought shoes with two inch heels, and Gakushu just assumed he would be good at walking in them. How hard could it be?

Karma finished his shower in seven minutes and quickly finished getting ready. He was all dressed, except for the tie he was wearing the wrong way. 

“Are you serious?” Gakushu asked, going to fix Karma’s tie.

“Deadly,” Karma laughed a bit, “sorry mom.” Karma had taken a little pouch with him too, it had a few things he needed: a knife, matches, elastics, bandaids, a ring he got from his grandpa for his birthday a few years ago, and some extra money. 

“Nonsense, I’m your father and you will address me as such.”

“Yes daddy,” he laughed, and got slapped. 

“One of these days you’ll bruise my poor face,” Karma remarked as they began to walk (or tumble in Gakushu’s case) to the restaurant.

“That’s alright baby, I’ll kiss it better.”

“If only you ever meant that,” Karma sighed and they ended up taking a cab (idk if they have cabs in Japan but haha.) “We’re gonna be late.”

“What do you want me to do about this?” Gakushu rolled his eyes, “I don’t even know where we’re going.” He still wanted to know where.

“It’s supposed to be a surprise,” he told the blond, “also don’t sit like that,” he closed his legs. Karma wondered how he even managed to man spread with that dress on.

“Hey don’t touch me,” the cab driver looked back at them, and Karma’s face flushed.

“Well don’t say it like that just sit properly,” he said, moving away.

“Yeah yeah I’ll sit properly at wherever we’re going.”

When they arrived they were surprisingly only 5 minutes late. Karma could tell by the look on Muramatsu’s face that he would get a scolding for coming in late, but that was alright. Gakushu actually laughed when he found out that they’d be dining at that rooftop restaurant again. It was funny because he liked it there and Karma remembered, and because last time he had gone he was a boy and he had a son. He made a mental note of making another reservation for when he was back to normal. 

They walked in with less glances their way than there were last time. Probably because it was normal for a guy and a girl to have dinner together, and less normal for a teenager to bring a baby to talk to. They were seated and the waiter told them he would be with them in just a second. Karma got a text. 

[GROUPCHAT] 

**Nagisa** : Karma who are you there with?

**Rio** : you ARE cheating on Asano aren’t you? *picture attached*

**Muramatsu** : sorry I sent the picture

**Terasaka** : spill the tea 

**Okuda** : that’s not very nice, Asano took care of you when you were a baby

Karma decided to leave them on read and to go on with his date. They had pretty good seats, not as good as last time but they were still outside on the rooftop patio. Gakushu was looking at the menu. He looked really pretty. Karma took a picture, but he hid his face with the menu (the dirtiest part of the restaurant.)

“Come on Shu!” He laughed, taking more pictures. Now a few people had their eye on them.

“No stop!” Gakushu said, almost knocking his water over with the menu, “I can’t have people thinking I’m going out with you.” Karma looked shocked for a moment, but quickly smirked afterwards, bringing his hand to his chest. 

They had an audience now, and Karma would test his improv skills. They didn’t know how big of an audience there was though, or who exactly was in it. Closer to the edge of the roof, Karma’s parents could be seen dining. They hadn’t noticed Karma yet. On the inside of the roof building, Gakuho was in disguise as Ren’s dad— at least that’s what he assumed people would think. They were there to stalk Karma. The way Gakuho found out about the reservation was disturbing to the regular person, but anyone who knew him would say it was expected. He had meddled with Karma’s phone and found out who he had called. Then with that information he found Muramatsu’s job. It was child’s play. The only bump in the road was Ren catching him talking to himself about finally catching Karma. 

With his persuasive skills, he was able to get a table at the restaurant, but not close enough to where he knew Karma and Sakura would be seated. They took note of Karma and Sakura’s first interaction at the table. 

“I’m offended. I thought you loved me,” Karma said, trying to hide the smirk on his face. Sakura had a look in her eye that was enough to tell that she wanted to kill him. 

“Why would you think that?” 

“I have a few reasons,” Karma said, tilting his head.

“Then by all means,” she nodded at him.

“I’d rather tell you in private.” His phone rang, he rolled his eyes. 

“Who’s that? Your side chick?” Oh so they were doing it like that. Karma smiled a bit too widely for someone who seemed to be getting discovered as a cheater.

“Want to check for me?” He handed her the phone. It was Rio. Gakushu picked up the phone and put it on his ear.

“Karma where the fuck are you? You’re totally cheating on Asano,” she said, and Sakura laughed a bit. She was grateful for them, but also… the goal was to embarrass Karma.

“Sorry, he’s busy,” she smiled sweetly and hung up. So much for Karma’s phone not blowing up. 

“So who was it?” For all he knew it could’ve been anyone in their class group chat.

“Blonde chick,” she explained, “the one with blue eyes?”

“Rio? You realize blonde chick could also mean you.”

“It isn’t the same shade Karma,” she rolled her eyes, “so why was she calling you?” Karma had to come up with something. 

“She was probably asking about how the night was going, you know I talk about you to my  _ friends _ ,” he explained, “I have something special planned, so please just don’t make a scene.”

“Demanding much?” So Sakura was a brat, “but of course, anything for you baby,” she smiled again. 

The waiter came back before Karma could pick up a call from Nagisa. 

“Ready to order fellas?” He asked, he wasn’t from that area, the accent gave him away. Sakura nodded.

“I’ll have the sirloin steak, medium,” Sakura said.

“Excellent madame, and for your side?” Karma cut him off.

“Actually she’s allergic to potatoes. Do you have a salad? Anything spicy,” Sakura raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled courteously, “don’t worry babe I’ve got you.”

“Ah, yes a spicy salad. We’ll see what we have sir, and for your food?”

“I’ll have a rack of ribs, with barbecue sauce please, and some mashed potatoes,” Gakushu was ticked off. He wanted mashed potatoes. 

“Excellent sir, now for your drinks?” He figured they were old enough to drink. He himself was from Europe where they would’ve been allowed to drink at that age. Gakuho had started to look their way after the mention of drinks. Sakura shouldn’t be drinking.

“Yes could I have Shōchū with,” Sakura started off, that was what he would normally get when accompanying his father on his business trips (he was always there for show though.)

“Yes of course and you?”

“Actually,” Karma said to the waiter then turned to Sakura, “honey you can’t drink.”

“What?” She had forgotten.

“Oh?” The waiter looked at Karma.

“She’s expecting,” Karma explained, making Sakura’s face flush.

“Oh! Yes I see, drinking would not be smart!”

“Right, sorry I forgot,” she grumbled and the waiter turned to Karma. 

“I’ll have a straw,” it was his turn to be cut off.

“He’s allergic to strawberries, can you get him a straw and a glass of milk?” She asked, smiling brightly.

“Ah of course! You two are so cute,” the waiter smiled, “how far along are you then?” Karma had to stop himself from laughing.

“Two months? Now?” She looked at Karma, and he nodded.

“Aw that’s nice! You hoping for a girl or boy?” This waiter was a bit too nosy for his own good. But this was probably the biggest scoop of drama he’d get. He was only in Japan for another week, because of this meeting they had. He got his Japanese friend to hook him up with a job at a fancy restaurant, just for him to pass time. His friend, an Englishman was staying in the kitchen, trying to prove that he had what it takes to cook authentic French food (he didn’t.)

“A boy,” they said together.

“I don’t know how to deal with women,” Karma said, “one’s good enough.”

“Ah,” the waiter nodded, “that’s so cute! Yes, women can be a lot sometimes!” He laughed, “but man or woman,”he waved his hand, “when you find the right one,” he winked and turned away, “hold onto them,” he was halfway to the inside of the rooftop restaurant when a blond man, around his height with great bushy eyebrows came running out of the building. His white chef’s uniform was on fire. Karma caught wind of the French waiter saying, “unless it’s him,” he shook his head and began talking to the chef.

“The way you talk makes you sound gay Akabane,” Gakushu said, sipping on the water.

“The way you speak about me makes me sound like a cheater,” Karma mimicked her actions, and choked when Gakushu kicked his shin.

“You make it sound like I’m pregnant,” she said, puting the drink down.

“Isn’t that what you are?”

“Yeah yeah,” she rolled her eyes, “doesn’t excuse the fact that you’re immature.”

“Me? This is hardly anything,” he said, “I get what I want,” he smirked, “and there  _ is  _ something I want,” he whispered, so no one else in the restaurant could hear.

“Oh? And what’s that?” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Karma said something under his breath (because long fics aren’t my thing ugh)

“Well, I could best you at anything, so,” she shrugged, “try your best.”

“Dumb words, smart date.” They started a staring competition. 

“Kind words, terrible partner,” she shot back.

“Aw you mean it baby?” 

“Very much,” she looked away and sighed, “washroom break.”

She walked away into the restroom, leaving Karma there with whatever he brought. He thought of ways to make the night memorable. He checked his pockets and smirked when he felt something there.  _ Perfect _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two gets hectic


	12. Ren X Gakuhou ain’t it (Restaurant Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anything can happen.

“She went to the washroom,” Ren noted, his eyes following Sakura until she walked through the black door. Gakuho rolled his eyes.

“What? You want to follow her?” He asked, and Ren was about to get up before he realized that Sakura was, well, female. He smiled sheepishly. 

“Yeah, sorry sir. So what do you have so far?” This wasn’t too weird right? He had a few people stare at him with looks of- disgust? He tried not to think about it. 

“She seems to hate Akabane as much as Gakushu does,” the older Asano started off, reading items off of a list, “she’s around his mom’s height,” Ren raised an eyebrow, “she’s strawberry blonde, she speaks Swedish,” he was in deep thought, “she sat in through your test the other day right? What did she get?”

“Highest grade in the class, after Akabane,” Ren explained, “she seemed irritated after getting the mark back.”

“Are you,” Gakuho sighed, taking this in, “are you thinking the same thing as me?” The younger boy nodded, narrowing his eyes at Karma’s back.

“Chi’s totally Karma’s kid.”

“Sakura is Gakushu,” they said the two statements at the same time. Gakuho raised his eyebrow. 

“What?” They said together again. Gakuho shook his head and asked a nearby waiter for more wine. They had to watch even more closely to see who was right. 

“Excuse me,” a woman asked Gakuho suddenly, startling him a bit. Sakakibara had to laugh. 

“Hm, yes?” The older Asano asked, putting his bottle down and glaring at the boy.

“Is this your son?” He blinked.  _ What? _

“Does he  _ look  _ like my son?” He asked coldly, he couldn’t produce an offspring with such feeble grades. The woman smiled weakly, something seemed to have clicked in her mind, because she turned to Ren.

“Are you happy?” She asked suddenly. The boys hadn’t quite caught on. Ren shrugged.

“Free food,” he said, which made the woman look at him in horror.

“Oh, sorry about that,” she smiled again, putting less effort into it. She walked away as Sakura got out of the bathroom. She walked by but not before noticing Ren’s hair. She chose not to turn around, just in case it was him, and walked straight to Karma who was smiling too much for anything good to happen. She sat down.

“I think Ren’s here.”

“What?” Karma asked, but he just grinned more at that, looking around the restaurant, then he began to laugh. Loudly. Sakura shot him a look.

“It’s not funny who is he here with?”

“Asano,” he said, laughing still.

“Yes?”

“No, Asano,” he pointed not so discreetly, “they’re on a date it seems.” Sakura choked, “say, Sakakibara becoming your stepmom, does that bother you?”

“Shut up,” her face was beet red and Karma snapped a picture of her.

“Lighten up babe! We can have double dates.”

“Why are they here?”

“We’re popular,” Karma looked satisfied with himself, “very popular,” he pointed at Muramatsu who was watching from a door inside the main restaurant.

“Lovely,” she sat down, not realizing she stood up, “so what?”

“What do you mean?”

“What do we do now?”

“We eat dinner babe, have you forgotten your manners? Or do you want to call your father over here? I didn’t exactly get his blessing,” Karma said, hinting at his plans for the evening. Plans that he wouldn’t have gone through with had he seen the two redheads dining at a close proximity to him and his date. 

“What? My father’s blessing to what? Date me?”

“Sure babe,” he lifted his glass of water, “cheers, to our,” he thought about a number, “our 4th year anniversary,” he smirked and tapped her glass. She shot him a confused look. 

“Four? Karma.”

“Play along,” he whispered, knowing that their actions sparked curiosity in the diners, mainly in Gakushū’s dad. Karma wanted to embarrass Gakushū in front of his dad indirectly and this might be his only time. 

“With what?”

“You’ll see?” He chuckled, “okay my bathroom break,” he got up and kissed her forehead, earning him a small punch in the stomach along with a warning. 

He was headed for the kitchen. He went in and grabbed his former classmate, smiling.

“Hey,” he said, grinning widely, “I’m gonna propose okay?” The blond boy choked, coughing for a good two minutes while Karma took pictures.

“What?” He managed to ask, he was already reaching for his phone, “what? Her?”

“Why not? If anyone asks, I’m 24 alright?” He said, fixing the other boy’s uniform before turning around, “so could you give us a cake at the end of our dinner that says surprise?”

“We’ll have to charge—”

“I’ll be paying for everything.”

“I’m gonna record this.”

“Do as you wish, could you put more peppers in her order too?” Karma asked, halfway through the door, “or,” he turned around, “nah, I’m not cruel.” He walked past Gakuho, winking at him, and then sat down in front of Sakura, ready to make a scene. He cleared his throat. 

“Babe,” he said loudly enough for Gakuho to pick up on what he was saying, “these past four years have been the best in my life,” he started, “I love you okay?” Well he wasn’t lying about the last part. Sakura pursed her lips. 

“I don’t like your volume Karma. But,” she smiled a bit, “I love you too.”

“Does this mean you have a crush on me?” He gasped, “oh how embarrassing.”

“Shut up Akabane,” she rolled her eyes and glared at him. Ren took notes. Karma stared back, only for their competition to be interrupted by the French waiter with their plates of food. 

“Voila!” He smiled, “you guys really are so cute,” he added, having heard about the proposal Karma had planned. 

“Thank you!” Karma said, winking at him, and then feeling again for the ring in his pocket just in case it had fallen out. That would be embarrassing. But no it was still there. He took a deep breath and now all he had to do was play it simple and cool until the big reveal. 

“Why did he go to the kitchen?” 

“Does it look like I have super hearing?” Ren asked the director, still looking at Sakura. 

“It looks like you have a crush on her,” Gakuho noted, and people were watching them too. Two spectacles at once, some boy with his sugar daddy and a rowdy young couple. Mr. and Mrs. Akabane we’re having fun watching. 

“I do not,” Ren said, narrowing his eyes at Gakuho, “so what do we have so far?”

“Not much more than we did a few minutes ago. I’m convinced she’s my son,” he said, not dismissing the possibility that his son was suddenly a girl. 

“They’re looking at me weirdly,” Ren then said, noticing a group of older ladies staring at him. He tried to wave but they just looked away, whispering. 

“You have admirers,” Gakuho shrugged, “older women seem to take a liking to you.”

“You’re still my teacher,” he said, and a few tables away, Karma’s mom choked on her drink. His teacher?

“Director.”

“Right, sorry sir. Anyway,” he shifted uncomfortably, “they’re fighting.”

“Come on sweetums! Let me feed you,” Karma smiled, holding a spoon full of salad with hot sauce on it to Sakura’s face. 

“Normal people don’t eat salad with spoons,” she snarled, refusing to open her mouth for him.

“I’m not normal people, come on babe it’s not a big bite,” he beamed and leaned in to whisper, “I know you can take much bigger things so open up alright?” Sakura’s mouth hung open at that and he took it as his chance to shove the spoon of leaves into her mouth. 

“Kar-” she swallowed, “Karma!” Ren jotted something down, and Gakuho tried to remember his son’s speech pattern while speaking to Karma. 

“Aw did you choke?” He picked his glass up, “here,” he said holding it out for her to take it, but keeping his grip firm. That was a good thing. She tried to spill it on him but failed and silently gave up, going to drink it to relieve her burning mouth. 

“I hate,” she took another gulp, “you,” she took a deep breath, “so much.”

“If that little spoon on salad made you choke then-” he was silenced by her finger that was hovering over his mouth.

“Another word and I’m going home.”

“My parents will be there,” Karma said, unaware of their presence.

“Better company than you.”

“Rude. I’ll take a bite to make up for it,” he said, stabbing his fork into the salad, “an eye for an eye.”

“That doesn’t work, your spice tolerance is better than mine,” she pouted. When was the last time she genuinely poured in public? This was helping Ren’s case more than it was Gakuho’s. 

“What should I do to make up for it?”

“Buy me my textbook,” Gakuho wrote that down. 

“Textbook? Which one? But yeah sure.”

“I’m kidding, my father buys them all at the beginning of the year,” she waved her hand, “something about how memorizing them all would be in his best interest.”

“I think I know why,” he said, thinking back to when Korosensei was challenged by Gakuho. It was scary. Asano was scary. Karma shuddered. 

“Your dad scares me,” Ren frowned. Who was scarier than Gakuho? Maybe he was right. 

“He scares everyone.”

“Even you?” Karma asked, looking over to Gakuho for less than a second.

“Of course,” she rolled her eyes, “he’s,” she thought for a second, “manipulative, scheming, his eyes oh lord,” she laughed a bit, “have you ever stared into his eyes?”

“They look like yours kinda,” Sakura smiled a bit despite herself, that was a compliment- it would’ve been more of a compliment a year or three ago but a compliment no less. 

“Yeah?” She asked, “well yours can be terrifying.” Karma smiled this time, which gave him an innocent air (is this a thing in English.)

“Hey Shuu?” He shifted the topic slightly and kicked her leg. She returned the favour. 

“Yes?”

“If we had a kid what would yellowish gold and purple even make?”

Good question. 

“Honestly, a brown colour?”

“What colour were your mom’s eyes?” 

“Blue,” she looked like she was thinking back to a time she barely remembered after saying that; memories of her mother no doubt were running through her mind. 

“Imagine she sees you like this.”

“I don’t know if she’ll recognize me,” she shook her head, “I look more like my father.”

“I mean your hair’s lighter now, and your shoulders are uh thin?”

“Thank you? Yes, slim shoulders is what I wanted,” she chuckled a bit and kicked his shin a bit too hard. 

“OW!” He rubbed his leg, “what was that for?”

“We were kicking each other,” she stated like it was a fact you could find in a child’s fact book. Gakuho took note of his tone and their table kicking. Ren furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Can you go over there?” He asked suddenly, starling the older man.

“Pardon?” He put his drink down.

“See how she reacts to seeing you.”

“So you believe me now?” He asked, amused. 

“No I just need this, it’s an experiment.”

“You could go, you spend more time with her recently,” he said, ignoring the ladies who were writing notes about them. 

“Karma’s there.”

“You’re afraid of Akabane? I never thought you were that type,” he smirked slightly, moving to get up, “I guess if you’re afraid of a peer I have no choice.”

“Fine! Fine,” Ren got up a bit too fast. 

“Do you think he’s storming off?” A lady from the table next to them whispered to her husband. 

“The things I do,” Ren shook his head and started walking over to Sakura and Karma. What was he even gonna say? He figured he'd find out when he got there. 

“No that’s stupid,” Sakura was saying, arguing with Karma, neither of them noticed Ren. 

“Is it? Because last time I checked you didn’t like,” he was cut off. 

“Shut  _ up  _ Akabane,” Sakura was ready to splash water on him when Ren grabbed her arm. Sakura jerked backwards and nearly tipped the table over, she would have if Karma didn’t catch it and their food. “Who-”

A pause. Sakura was looking at Ren, Ren was looking over at Gakuho, and Karma was putting the table back together. Gakuho pointed at Sakura who was still being held by Ren, beckoning Ren to go back to the task at hand. Sakakibara cleared his throat. 

“Hey-”

  
  


“DID YOU FOLLOW US HERE?” Sakura’s eye twitched, she stumbled, trying to get to her feet but forgetting about the heels she had on. She fell right into him. The French waiter was having a field day. 

“Why did I have to do this,” Ren groaned, helping her back to her feet, “hey.” 

“Hey? Hey?! What? I don’t even know you,” well that was a lie. 

“What? Sure you do?” He caught himself believing Gakuho’s conspiracy theory. 

“How?”

“We’ve been friends since we were seven,” and the plot thickens. The elderly ladies were having a field day. 

“How do you,” Karma cleared his throat.

“You know the candle could have burnt your date. Hey Sakakibara,” he waved, but his eyes were bored it seemed. 

“Akabane,” he nodded.

“You here on a date Sakakibara-kun?” 

“No, just a meeting,” he said, it wasn’t a lie. 

“And you’re here why?”

“To save you from the water she was about to pour on you?”

“On second thought, I don’t hate you,” Karma said, pursing his lips, “did you want to get caught up? I could go talk with your date.”

“What? No,” Sakura said, eyes wide. What did Karma want to say to her dad?

“No I don’t think that’s necessary-” but Karma was already walking towards Gakuho. 

Sakura sighed and pointed at Karma’s seat.

“Let’s talk Ren.” He sat. Karma’s parents exchanged looks. 

“Hey,” he said, sighing, “you don’t really know me but-”

“Shut up,” she rolled her eyes, deciding to hit him with the truck.

“Er, so Akabane.”

“Ren,” she stared into his eyes, “it’s me.” He choked on his spit.

“What?! So that wasn’t Karma’s uniform? It was-”

“Gakushu yeah,” Karma’s parents were confused, “Asano.”

“Yeah Asano,” Ren leaned back, “does Karma know?”

“Well he took me to dinner do you think he knows?” 

(author go brr)

“Well, alright. And the kid?” 

“Can you not tell my dad? This is weird,” she said, avoiding the question, “this is the most you’ve spoken to me since middle school,” she said.

“You were hanging around Akabane everyday,” Ren shrugged, “but Chi where did he come from?”

“I don’t think Akabane will be okay with me telling you,” she said, taking a bite, “but don’t worry. He’s fine.”

“He looked exactly like you or well Asano,” Ren commented, still not understanding fully. 

“That was the goal. I got him contacts and dyed his hair to look more like his dad,” suddenly Karma’s payment for her dress was feeling heavy in Mr and Mrs Akabane’s pockets. 

“Hey teach,” Karma said, waving politely, “sorry for interrupting your date.”

“Nothing to interrupt Akabane, though this is unorthodox. Nothing unexpected of course. Sit.” He sat down. 

“If you had a daughter and I wanted to marry her, would you let me?”

“Is this hypothetical?”

“What if we already had a kid or two?” 

“Two?”

“Answer the question Asano-sensei,” the ladies were listening in, one dropped her fork in anticipation.

“If you already have children,” he sighed, “yes. But I don’t like you.”

“You don’t need to,” he smiled, getting up, “but hey.”

“Hm?”

“Can you tell me who our new teacher is? I want to know more about her before having her in class. I’m not a try hard or anything but I’d love to know more about her than…”

“Gakushū,” he nodded, “yes I’m well aware that you’re competing over pointless things. Hopefully though you don’t go too far. Can you call Sakakibara back when you get there?” Karma chuckled.

“Alright teach, but hey, is purple your natural eye colour? Because purple eye contacts are hard to find,” he winked. He didn’t know why he added this, but he walked away and back to his table after doing so. Gakuho was confused, wanting to believe that Sakura was his son, but also thinking that Chi may have been Karma’s kid. Curious. He took a sip of his drink. 

“Sakakibaraaa~ Your date wants you back,” Karma said, poking his head.

“Yours doesn’t,” Ren said, rolling his eyes and getting up.

“Good to know,” Karma took his seat, “hey babe.” 

“What took you so long?”

“Aw and he said you didn’t miss me,” he smiled, poking at his food, “he didn’t try to poison me right?”

“I would never let him,” Sakura smiled, she didn’t know how to tell him that Ren knew, “you know,” she said slowly, “Sakakibara’s my best friend in a way.”

“You’re not leaving me for him right?”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

“So? What’s up? Can’t have you with cold feet.”

“Ah, well no it’s not much, he just knows some things about me.”

“Do tell.”

“Asano?”

“Which one? Are you addressing me by your last name?”

“I-” she rolled her eyes, “yes Karma, I’m proposing,” his eyes twinkled a bit.

“I’ll have to say no,” Sakura’s mouth fell open. 

“What?”

“Don’t take it personally. Anyways what does Sakakibara know?”

“Just Gakushu.”

“Ah, my sworn enemy then?” He laughed, “it’s fine he’s not here,” he raised an eyebrow, “unless?”

“He’s always here, in spirit.”

“That’s creepy babe, I’d much rather he be here physically,” he said, drinking his milk, “you know.”

“I don’t know.”

“If he were here I would tell him I hated his guts,” he smirked, “and punched him for good measure.”

“Punched him where?”

“In the lips, why?”

“No reason, I’m just saying he would’ve punched you back.”

“He could try,” Karma said, staring her down. 

“What was it you always said? Do or do not?”

“Then he would not succeed,” he said, smirking a bit.

“Is that a challenge Akabane?” Instead of going on with it, Karma just laughed.

“Don’t worry I wouldn’t punch Gakushū with you around!”

“Aw why not?” She pouted, “afraid you’d lose?”

“Are you dating me or him? Unclear about that,  _ babe. _ ”

“You of course! Whatever makes you think otherwise?”

“Nothing nothing! I don’t think you’re that much of a narcissist Sakura, don’t worry.”

“Of course not. I loathe myself.”

“I think I like you enough for the both of us,” he got up again, “I’ll go order dessert!”

“Can’t we just summon the waiter?” She asked but she was glad that dessert was coming. She was ready to leave and tell Karma about what her and Ren spoke about. 

“Nope!” Karma walked away happily with his hands in his pockets. Neither of them were aware of the embarrassment they’d go through in mere minutes, but Karma was sure he could take any embarrassment if it meant Gakushu was also embarrassed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Francis Bonnefoy and his cameo tho. Spelling here 😔 oh well 🐻 with me good sirs


	13. Marry Me? (Restaurant Part Three)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANYTHING can happen, and everything does happen because Karma Akabane is proposing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote “Rip was behind him” or something like that JEHDISDI I meant Rio. please 🐻 with my uh spelling grassy ass

“Hey your cake is ready are you sure about—”

“Yes, thanks. Someone left a sweater at my place was it yours?” He asked as he took a look at the cake. Perfection. Now all he had to do was make a heartwarming speech. 

“But Karma I don’t think you should propose to someone like that, sleep on it, eat some noodles,” he tried to advise Karma against doing something he might regret. 

“I’ve slept on it, don’t worry. Okay I’m never coming back here by the way,” he said, walking out of the kitchen again, “it’ll be too embarrassing to come back.”

“Then why do it? Have you seen the groupchat? They’re calling, here,” she shoved the phone in Karma’s face and Karma frowned. Five angry faces were glaring at him. 

“I have a date to-”

“KARMA!” He closed his eyes and sighed. 

“Aren’t you happy to see me fully grown?”

“Karma who are you even on a date with?”

“Muramatsu?” He smiled, and the blond boy rolled his eyes.

“He’s here with this blonde girl.

“She has a name.”

“Alright then what’s her name? Why are you at a restaurant? Where’s Asano?”

“He’s also at the restaurant,” he wasn’t lying, there were two Asanos there. 

“What? Are you guys in a polyamorous relationship? We won’t judge.”

“No, but I have a date so I need to go, we’re having cake.”

“Oh that’s not even the worst part,” Karma raised an eyebrow.

“Worst? What’s so bad about proposing?” Rio choked and Nagisa began to cough while Okuda disconnected. Kaede stayed perfectly still while Sugino began to laugh. Karma rolled his eyes again.

“Do you even have a ring?”

“You can’t marry someone you just met!”

“Karma, please.”

“Now if you keep talking like that,” he smiled cheerfully, “you won’t be invited to the wedding!” He walked out, leaving them hanging and almost ran back to the table, well he would’ve succeeded if he didn’t run into- Irina-sensei? He took a step back and blinked. 

“Hey watch it- Karma?” She looked exactly the same. Odd. Who was that behind her? Oh, it was Karasuma. Karma smiled again.

“Hey sensei! Long time no see!” 

“Hey Karma, I wasn’t expecting to run into you,” she smiled, pulling him in for a hug. He was now Karasuma’s height and after he hugged the man’s wife he nodded at him. Their arrival almost threw Karma off scheduled and almost made him abandon his proposal plans. But nevertheless, he commited. After talking up with the couple for three minutes, he went back to his date who was now on her phone. She was typing furiously. 

“Babe?”

“Hey,” she said, not looking up, “how’s the cake?”

“I had to have them write something is all! I saw my old teachers babe isn't that cute?” He asked, grinning like a child, “I’m so sorry Shū,” he then whispered. 

“For which part?”

“This part,” he seemed nervous, and the waiter came out with the cake.

“Karma? Did you tell them it was my birthday? Karma I told you to stop doing that!” He looked at her even more apologetically before putting on a fake smile and whispering something in her ear.

“Just promise you’ll say yes,” he kissed her cheek, “or you’re sleeping on the floor.”

“Kar-” Karma cleared his throat to interrupt her. People were staring too look and he felt for the ring in his pocket. “Karma what are you doing?” She wanted to kick him but he got down on a knee. Now she wanted to stab him. It was kind of cute how nervous he looked though, like an overgrown puppy. She smiled down at him and raised an eyebrow.

She tried to ignore the feeling in her stomach and she cleared her throat.

“You don’t have laces to tie.”

“Hurts my knee, why are you smiling?”

“The cake says surprise,” she tilted her head to the side, “you’re not pregnant are you?”

“Is that your way of calling me fat?” He chuckled a bit and scratched the back of his head. People were really staring now and Sakura got up. The French waiter- Francis was squealing. 

“Oh my god, did you pay extra for the cake?” She felt her face flush.

“Shut up for a second okay?” He took a breath and debated on whether or not to say this all in Swedish, “you’re a very smart person, you obviously know what’s going to happen. I’m on my knee, and I asked your father if I could do this,” it took a lot of effort for him not to look at Gakuho.

“What did he say?”

“He said no,” Francis squealed, “but that doesn’t matter. I want you. I love you, so so much, okay?” He was taking this out of a rom com they had seen.

“I think people are staring Karm-”

There was a noise behind them, a plate or two crashing, but Karma didn’t pay attention. His parents were watching though, getting paler every second. Gakuho looked like he was going to burst a blood vessel. 

“Don’t mind them babe, it’s just you and me alright~”

“If you insist,” she looked down at him fondly, “well?”

“I have an eight page script, can you wait?”

“With that cake?” She looked over at it, “nah.”

“Fair enough,” he took the ring out. It was pretty, and Sakura wondered where he found it, “so,” he raised an eyebrow, “will you marry me?” (author go brr avoiding sappy love things bc ooc)

Then there was another plate dropping and a shriek, along with two gasps and a familiar voice that followed Sakura’s ‘yes.’

“KARMA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” At least thirty sets of eyes turned to see Kaede, along with Nagisa and Rio standing in shock. Sugino, Okuda, Terasaka and Muramatsu were at a table filming. Ren dropped the plate. Gakuho’s face was the same colour as the red napkin in his hand that was a shade or two darker than Karma’s face. Karma, cringing internally, got up and hugged Sakura despite the protest. 

Meanwhile, Sakura glared at Ren, who looked like he was going to blab to Gakuho. He shifted awkwardly under her gaze, and Karma smiled sheepishly at Irina who had her hand on her mouth. The waiter was the one to break the silence.

“You’re too cute! I’ll pay for your meal!” He squealed and set the cake down. He walked past them back to the kitchen and walked by Kayano, who was storming over to Karma. Angry for… Gakushū’s sake. So much so that when Karma and Sakura parted she slapped his face. Karma blinked. His father was about to faint, but he didn’t know he was there yet. 

“Karma!” An older lady took a picture, “WHAT are you doing?”

“You mean who? Saku-” He blinked again and was now soaked. She poured a glass of water on his face and Sakura couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Oh my gosh you’re soaked!” 

“I’m, how did you even get here? Nagisa?” He asked the blue haired boy who was walking towards them to restrain Kaede. Rip was right behind him. Some lady whispered something along the lines of ‘that’s the blonde chick from the phone right?’ 

“Karma who is this?” Gakuho was approaching the group, with Ren running behind him to try and explain. He didn’t want Gakushu to be mad at him. 

“Guys it’s funny this is As-” she kicked his shin and glared at him. He bit his lip. 

“So this  _ is  _ my son!” Gakuho said suddenly, inspecting Sakura further. She had to keep herself from laughing, her father looked unhealthily purple. 

“S-sir?” She managed to choke out.

“I’m your father young ma-”

“No that isn’t Gakushu,” Ren lied. Everyone looked at him, and Karma tilted his head.

“What?” He got kicked again, “uh, why would this be Asano?”

“BUT,” Gakuho looked like he was losing his mind, Rio snapped a picture. 

“No she’s just uh,” Ren looked at Sakura apologetically, “dating Asano. Yes.” Karma choked. His mom stood up. 

“You’re,” he was choking on water, “oh my gosh,” he looked like he was about to cry, out of laughter of course; but they didn’t know that. 

“Karma uh,” Sakura’s eyes widened, “I can explain?”

“Oh my gosh,” he had to gasp for breath, and Nagisa looked at the both of them, confused. 

“You’re dating Karma and Asano?” Ren gulped at the blue haired boy’s question.

“Yes she told me.” Karma had to bite his lip to not laugh like a maniac. 

“Karma,” Rio poked his shoulder, “what’s going on? Karma,” she poked him again when he didn’t answer, “come on who is this?”

“I,” he cleared his throat, “what’s our story?” He asked Gakushu, in Swedish. The waiter had come back out, and was fluent in the language- being Francis Bonnefoy. 

“Ren thinks I’m cheating on you with myself, he’s convincing my dad that Chi is your kid but I’m pregnant with my own,” he said it all and thought about how messed up it was. She laughed a bit and looked at him with sorry eyes. He blinked. 

“I’m so sorry I didn’t know they’d be here.”

“Where did you get the ring?” She gestured to the ring, “it’s nice it’s a man’s ring.”

“I keep it in my pocket. It was my grandfather’s. Who are you?”

“Not Gakushu. My dad can’t know.”

“Why did you have to cheat on me?” That was the part Francis picked up on. He nearly dropped his plate. They switched back to Japanese. 

“I don’t know what he’s talking about Karma.”

“I do,” Karma began to cough again, turning more red than his and the woman who spoke’s hair. He had to lean back in his seat and relax. His  _ mother? _ This was the worst. He took a deep breath, trying not to cry from embarrassment. 

“Hey, mom,” he blinked and tried to look at Gakuho who was breaking down instead of his concerned mother. Ren was whispering something to Sakura and she was scowling while Sugino was telling Nagisa he had a date to get to. 

“Your girlfriend’s cheating on you,” she explained solemnly.

“Karma if they kick me out of your house I’ll be homeless,” Sakura whisper yelled at him in Swedish. Karma tried to smile at her.

“Haha, I know.”

“Look it might be hard to believe! It seems like you really love her, you even proposed at this nice restaurant, got her a dress… but well she seems like she’s seeing this Asano person and,” Gakuho was trying Gakushū’s phone now. Sakura was glad her phone was on silent. But it was vibrating. He noticed.

“Why is your bag vibrating young man?” He was still convinced this was his son.

“Sir that’s not Gakushu,” Ren said, it was a feeble attempt, so he added, “it’s a vibrator.”

Karma choked again, and Sakura’s face flushed. Her eyes widened and she threw his purse onto the table.

“Haha, caught me. So clever Ren.” He smiled at her. 

“Well mom I mean we have no way of actually knowing who’s kid-”

“The eyes were eye contacts then,” Gakuho interrupted them, remembering what Karma said, and thinking that his son would never own a vibrator. He sighed and realized- maybe he didn’t have a grandson, not yet. 

“Yes his eyes are golden,” Sakura said slowly, “I felt bad.”

“So you slept with Asano?” Terasaka was more confused now, weren’t Karma and Asano gay? He scratched his head, “what? He let you?”

“He doesn’t have high standards,” Karma kicked her shin, “I mean he does yes. He likes me, plus Goichi.”

Gakuho was spiraling. Karma’s mom was asking questions Karma couldn’t hear anymore. 

“Wait,” Karma could finally hear his mom, “you have a kid?” He looked at Sakura who shrugged, eyes wide. He bit his lip again and groaned.

“Yes mom.” Gakuho took a seat and Ren waved awkwardly at the old ladies who were gaping at them. Nagisa was trying to figure it out with Kaede, they had a chart on their phones and Terasaka was halfway out of the building. Sugino said he’d give him a ride, honestly they didn’t want to be there when Kaede killed Karma. 

“Do you have pictures?” She asked, and Karma went into Sakura’s purse for her phone. She frowned and turned back to her father.

“You’ll tell him won’t you?”

“Him, you,” he put his head in his hands and Ren patted his back awkwardly, “yes I have to tell him. If he’ll answer me.”

“About Chi or the other kid?”

“Both.”

“Ah you’d tell him that? That’s,” he thought, “that’s sweet. Thank you.”

“That’s impossible,” Karma’s mom stated at the phone in disbelief. She took it and brought it to his father who had just woken up.

“Karma if she scrolls on my phone then-”

“Shh she won’t.”

“Karma why does your girlfriend have so many different selfies of this one guy?” Oh so she was swiping. He got up to take the phone back, “Karma why do you take selfies with this boy?”

“Mom you’re supposed to be looking at the kid,” he took the phone away.

“He looks exactly like you, no need to inspect,” she said, and his father nodded. 

“Oh,” he shifted awkwardly, “alright thanks.”

How to fix this situation? Hm. He looked at the waiter.

“I already paid for your meal don’t worry,” he said with a knowing look in his eye.

“Merci,” he said, then went over and took Sakura’s hand, “we’re leaving.”

“WHAT?” Basically everyone yelled. And that was when they started running. Karma couldn’t stop himself from laughing.

“Karma you idiot,” Gakushu found himself laughing too. They raced down the flights of stairs- Sakura had taken her shoes off, and made it to the bottom in 25 minutes. Not without a few hollers from upstairs and Karma realizing he forgot his phone upstairs. 

They panted as they got out of the building, laughing still. What on earth was that mess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well :P we’re nearing the end of my prewritten stuff


End file.
